Living In the Shadow
by Go Radio
Summary: James was a year older then me, and we were nothing alike.  He's the incarnation of perfect.  He gets good grades, he's a star quidditch player, he's popular, he's a Gryffindor.  Then there is me.  Jade.
1. I'm Sorry I'm Not Perfect

"Jade, hurry up honey, we're going to be late." I heard my mother call calmly up the stairs.

"Yeah, one second." I replied, closing my trunk shut. I could hear James and Sirius being their usual noisy selves downstairs. James was a year older then me, and we are _nothing_ alike. He's the incarnation of _perfect._ He gets good grades, he's a star quidditch player, he's popular, he's a _Gryffindor._ Try living in the shadow of him, it gets pretty cold. Then there is me, Jade. The failure of the Potter family. I know mum and dad love me, but I know they loved James more.

"Jade!" I hear my mother yell, growing impatient. I sigh and start walking downstairs. Today I start my sixth year of Hogwarts; James starts his seventh. Oh and he was made Head Boy too. Another thing for my parents to compare me to. _"Jade why can't you be more like your brother?" "Jade, why don't you get grades like your brother, he can help you study!" "Jade, you should play quidditch like your brother". _That's what I live with. I hate it, I wish I could just get up and leave. Sirius can take my place as the perfect second child. They probably love him more then they love me.

"We're apparating to King's Cross." She says as I walk into the foyer. Oh great, apparating, my favorite. "You'll do side along with me." I'm not really listening to her- I'm busy avoiding the glares I'm receiving from my brother and Sirius. I get those glares every time I'm in their line of vision. I never did anything to them, but ever since my first day of Hogwarts, they formed a hatred for my being. _So_ much love in this family.

"Mmhm." I nod, staring at the ground. I've grown to ignore their glares, and my parents' disappointed looks. I've dealt with it for almost six years, but it still hurts knowing not even my family can accept me completely. Mum and Dad tried their best to be proud of me, they did, but James. Oh boy, James pretends that we aren't related and that I'm as useful as the gum on the bottom of his shoe. I hear the pops as my dad, Sirius, and James leave. I cling to my mum's arm and let the air get sucked out of me. We appear in an alley near King's Cross. I drag my trunk as I walk behind my family, like the outcast I am. I can hear James and Sirius talk about how this is going to be the _best year ever_ and how they are going to be remember forever at Hogwarts. I thought about just walking ahead of my family, but I know mum wouldn't like that, so I elect to stay behind.

"Bye Mum, Dad, I love you." I hug them quickly and said my goodbyes. The platform was full of students and families. They tell me they loved me and to keep up my grades, even though they know I won't. "We're proud of you." Mum says to me, looking me in the eyes. _No you're not. You're proud of James, not me._ I thought, but I bite back my retort.

"Okay." I say blankly, I do let my jealousy (or any emotion at that) show around my family anymore. I walk towards the train as I hear my mum fuss over James. See how easily I am forgotten? I board the train and sit in an empty compartment. I remember my first day at Hogwarts, my first train ride, the first time I walked through the doors of the castle.

"_Potter, Jane." McGonagall calls as I walk up towards the sorting hat. I glance over to my big brother, James, as he gives me a grin and shoots me a thumbs up. Sirius is sitting next to him, grinning just the same. The hat was placed over my head and covers my eyes. A chill creeps down my spin as a voice starts talking to me._

"_Ahh a Potter" It says, while another chill goes down my vertebrae . "Where to put you. The obvious house would be Gryffindor, wouldn't it? But you do not seem like a lion. No, not like the rest of the family…so where to put you?" The hate questions. So I'm not going to be with James? Oh joy. I think to myself. Well you should put me in Hufflepuff, I think to myself "Hufflepuff? Why?" It asks. Woah, it can hear my thoughts too? It could be fun living up to no expectations, well besides the ones James has already set. And at that thought the hat is shouting out "SLYTHERIN!"_

_I look towards James, who is frowning. The same frown that Sirius had when Regulus was sorted into the same house as me, When I make eye contact with James, he only looks away and shakes his head. I walk over towards the table of green and silver without looking back at my brother, but I know Sirius is burning holes in the back of my head._

I pull out of my memory and feel the faint threat of tears pricking at the back of my eyes. I blink rapidly to get rid of them. I don't cry anymore, I grew out of that when I was eleven.

"You!" My best friend cries as he sits down in the compartment.

"What, I'm not even worthy of a name?" I laugh as I look up at Regulus Black. Me and him have a lot in common. We both aren't very fond of being in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Our brothers despise our very being. We both live in the shadow of our older brothers. The only thing not in common is that he is the beloved child and I am the black sheep of the family.

"Damn straight, you're not even worth a name, you." He grins. It's nice to see Regulus grin, I seem to be the only person who can make him show some teeth. "You okay? You looked like your were going to cry." Regulus asks, concerning dotting his eyes. He knows me too damn well. Sometimes I catch myself wishing that Regulus was my brother, and not James. But then I take that wish back. No matter how much James hates me, I will always love him. I don't think the feeling is mutual, but I'll always love my brother.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about my family…" I start to trail off.

"Well you know what? Families can go suck bullocks. But you don't need a family. You've got me!"

"Oh boy that's comforting. I don't have a family, no I have a smarmy bastard." I stare out the window, we're pulling away from the station, and I watch with longing eyes as loving parents wave goodbye to their children. I can see my own mother and father waving goodbye, mouthing I love you. But I know they are saying it to James, not me. Maybe mum is saying it to me, she actually tries sometimes to include me in the family. Dad has given up hope that I will ever fit in with the Potter clan. He probably cried a little when he first heard I was in Slytherin. Because really, a Potter in _Slytherin_? Slytherin is the house of evil, as they say. All the baddies and the no goods are clothed in green and silver. Being sorted into Slytherin is a jumpstart to being a death eater, as some would say.

"I hate being the black sheep," I blurt to Regulus. I do this from time to time- rant to Reg. The rants are about various things, but usually they come back to family. He just sits there and listens, nodding occasionally. Half the time I don't even know if he's listening, but it feels good to let out all my angst. Regulus is my therapist, what can I say.

"So I've been told. But being the beloved child is hard work. Much more work than being the black sheep. You're smothered all the time by parents and family members." He points out. Regulus isn't one to sympathize. (Neither am I. Me and him have learned some things from our fellow Slytherins. Not sympathizing or showing emotion are some of the few talents we have picked up.)

"Probably. Being the black sheep, you don't have to do _shit_. All you have to do is pretend you don't exist and hide in your room."

"Unlike being the poster child for the _most ancient and noble house of Black_ is hard work. Pretending you agree with everything that comes out of your parents' mouth. Making sure you don't slip up and get blasted off the family tree. Hard work I tell you." His voice dripping with sarcasm. One thing a lot of people don't know about Regulus is that he isn't this evil Voldemort follower. No, he hates his family and their values as much as Sirius does.

"The worst part though is when you're at family reunions, and all of your family stares at you like you're a freak show. Then you get snide remarks from the more mouthy ones. Like Great Aunt Prudence or James. You get told how you're a disgrace to the family and how you bring shame to the Potter name, and how I should have been sorted into the Gryffindor. They're almost as bad as your family, except all they want is to _not_ be sorted into Slytherin. God, it's so irritating!" I let out a frustrated yell. So much angst and it's not even noon. What is this life.

"Settle down Bitty. The whole train will hear you." Bitty is the nickname Regulus has penned for me, because I am a midget. Well I'm not an actual dwarf, but I'm pretty small. I'm the perfect height for Reg to put his arm on my head. Armrest height.

"Oh alright." I settled into my seat. "Don't you have to be at a prefects meeting?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Oh shit, I do! Be back later, don't kill anyone, or anything while I'm gone."

"No promises!" I shout as Reg leaves the compartment. Yeah, Regulus is a prefect, no surprise really. He gets stellar grades and isn't a jackass, like most people in our year. He keeps to himself, unless he's with me of course. I obviously wasn't made prefect. Probably because I didn't strive to do anything but average. Even then, sometimes average is just too much for me. I was serious about the being in Hufflepuff thing. I would have rocked that house. Because my averageness would of blended in nicely there. But NO, damn hat thought I was too much of a smart ass, probably. Which I don't deny. I am a smart ass. Pure bitchiness runs through these veins. Maybe I do belong in Slytherin. Ha. Really though? I don't think I belong in Slytherin. I honestly try my best to get along with my house mates, but I just don't share their same views on the whole all-muggleborns-must-DIE thing. It feels like Regulus and I are the only ones who aren't brainwashed into that state of mind.

I watched the landscape roll by, where is Regulus? Prefect meetings don't take this long! Maybe he's shacking up with some brood in an empty apartment. Hahahaha. Maybe I'm just being impatient. The compartment door slides open.

"Regulus, what the hell took you so long? I was going to go all Slytherin on some innocent kid's ass if you didn't show up soon. You know I can't be left alone for too long, I'm high maintenance. I'm a sociopath Slytherin remember? I like to torture first years for fun." But after I finished that sentence, I realized it was definitely _not_ Regulus in my compartment. Nope, it was Sirius.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask him, eyebrows knit together. What the hell was he doing, and who does he think he is, barging into my compartment. (no I didn't own the compartment, but you get my point don't you?) His company is not one that I want.

"Shh." He hushes me. "Would it kill you to be quiet for a second." He snapped at me. Well then. I didn't do anything to him. And I've been quiet for the past six years when my family decided I was an embarrassment to the Potter name. I bite my tongue though; there's no point on wasting my breath.

"Well what are you doing in here?" I ask him again, a little bit quieter.

"Just pranked Snivellus. Shh." I heard loud thudding footsteps come crashing by the compartment. Now maybe I should defend my housemate, but I was never fond of Snape. He was never nice to me, and well he creeped me out. Then again, most of my housemates gave me the skeeves.

"That's great," I say dryly, starring at the floor. Would he get the hell out of my compartment now? And where the hell is Regulus!?

"How can you be related to James?" Sirius suddenly says. What the hell?

"I ask myself that question everyday. I also get asked that question everyday but lots of other people, including my parents and James himself." I respond coldly, putting on the unreadable face all Slytherins learn to pull by second year.

"You're a _Slytherin_ though! How can you be a _Potter_?!" Sweet baby Jesus, the boy is asking all the questions I ask myself. Where the fuck is Regulus?

"You're a _Gryffindor _though! How can you be a _Black?!_" I mock him. God, he's so thick. I watch as his face becomes dark at the mention of his family. Blahaha, Gryffindors. They are failures at hiding their emotions. _Slytherin one, Gryffindor zero._

"That's besides the point…but seriously, how can you be related to James?" Sirius sneers. This boy has a mouth on him, he's really rude too. What is his problem with me? He's the one who barged into my compartment! Why is he asking all these question! Goddammit Sirius, leave already! I suppose I'll give him a proper answer.

"I'm sorry I'm not a good little angel like James, and that I can't be in Gryffindor like I should be. Sorry that I can't play quidditch like James can, sorry I can't get good grades like James. I'm sorry I'm not _perfect_ like _James_ is. Maybe I was put in Slytherin because I need to be my own person and be who I want to be, not James Potter's little sister who can't do anything right. Well obviously being put in Slytherin didn't change that, because now I still can't do anything right, my own family _hates_ me and think I'm going to be a bloody death eater! But does anyone take the time to point out anything good I do? No, they are too busy telling me I'm a failure of a Potter. I'm just not bloody good enough for anyone. Well you know what Sirius, you try living my life for a day. You see what it's like to live in the shadow of an older brother who is better then you at _everything._ You try being told you are a failure at _everything_ you do. You try being told your worthless by everyone. You try not belonging, anywhere you go. Not belonging at home, and not belonging at school. Try waking up every morning and feeling like a total waste of space!" I was pretty much yelling now, and I was standing too. Damn, where did _that_ come from? I never explode like that to anyone, I only rant to Regulus. But this bitch had it coming.

"I know more about that then you know. My family hates me too Jade. I get told I'm a failure, and that I am an embarrassment to my family. You're not the only one you know. The world doesn't revolve around you." He says coldly, his grey eyes narrowing.

"Well then we have a lot more in common then I thought!" I snap. "And at least you have a second family to love you Sirius. I _know_ my mum and dad love you. I have _no one_. I know I am a failure in my parents eyes. They are more proud of you then they are of me, they love you more. Do you know how much that hurts? To be _replaced_ by your parents. Get the fuck out of my compartment." I point to the door. He left, his face beet red from anger or embarrassment because he just got told of by his best friends little sister. Ha, he couldn't even argue with my point. Maybe I should have been in Ravenclaw, cause I'm pretty damn clever.

_**Author's Note**_

_**So whatcha think of my story? Is it a good idea? I thought of it when I was falling asleep last night. Hope you like it! **_

_**Author's Note 2.0**_

_**Well shit, going back and editing makes me realize that I have improved a lot with my writing. My grammar was horrible WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME. **_


	2. Everyone loves waffles

Some people say that Slytherin's have no emotions. But we do have emotions. We feel anger, hatred, despise, loneliness, angst, disgust, and we take joy in other people's misery. Yeah look at us snakes, _defying_ the stereotypes. But really we have as many emotions as the next guy, we just opt not to show it. Unlike those Hufflepuffs, they were emotional wrecks.

I crept towards the bathroom quietly, careful not to wake up my room mates. They were beasts if you woke them up at the time I get up in the morning. I've always been the first one up in our dorm. I was one of four girls in our dorm. The first was Leigha Zambini, and my god that girl never stopped gossiping. It's bloody annoying I tell you! I don't _care_ if you saw Sirius Black shirtless, _shut up._ Mindless twit. Leigha had a personal vendetta against me, I don't know why though. It might have something to do with the fact that my cat, Jaws, ate almost all of her sweaters she got for Christmas back in second year…Then there's Scarlet Jessup. Scarlet was the prefect in our year, but don't ask me how she got prefect. She was positively in _love_ with Voldemort. I think her and Bellatrix Black started a Voldy fan club. If anyone should have got prefect in our year, it should have been Narcissa Black. She reminded me of myself a lot, thrown into this world of Slytherin, dark wizards and illegal curses. She pretends that she's interested in all that shat, but I could see it in her eyes, she could care less. I know her and Reg get on well, so she can't be too bad. I tried to befriend her, but she blocked me out, probably because I was a _Potter_ and I don't belong in Slytherin. I'm telling you, I don't belong anywhere! I don't belong at home because I'm a Slytherin, but I don't belong at school because I'm a Potter. I can't win.

I showered quickly, humming to the song that was in my head. I looked in the mirror. I looked a lot like my brother. Our facial features incredibly similar. We both have black hair, but I have blue eyes, while his are hazel. I hated looking in the mirror, it reminded me of how me and James used to tolerate each other. Actually, we were best friends when we were little. I shook away the memories of my childhood. They meant nothing to James anymore, so why did I keep hanging onto them? I've still got pictures of me and him making Christmas cookies together when I was seven tucked away under my bed.

I got dressed and snuck out of the dorm, carefully tip toeing around my snoozing roommates. Our common room is probably one of the dreariest places in all of Hogwarts. It was under the lake, so no sunshine, the couches were cold black leather, and the fireplace burned _green_ flames. It was unbelievably cheesy. I slipped out of the common room and made my way towards the grounds.

"Damn it." I cursed. I had missed the sun rise. It's been a goal of mine sense first year to watch the sunrise everyday. Some days I got outside while it was still dark, other days I had missed the first glimpses of sunshine. The sun was peeking out over the horizon, the sky was a gazillion (nice word choice there, huh? I'm so intelligent) different colors. I don't know why people liked sunsets so much, sunrises were so much prettier. I tend to make life changing decisions while watching the sunrise. (or while I'm in the shower, or at the 2 in the morning while I make a sweeping declaration that I am going to drop out of school and become a nomadic farmer) It was when I watching the sunrise did I decide that James didn't care about me anymore, so I shouldn't care either. I don't know if I can say I don't care about him, he'll always be my brother, even if he hates my existents. It was while watching the sunrise that I decided that I wasn't going to play quidditch. That I was going to be my own person and not be the little Jamesette people expected me to be. Ha, well look where that got me, my family hates me. I don't regret that decision, because at least I'm somewhat happy now, instead of always trying to be as great as James.

"We used to always do this when we were little." I recognized James' voice from behind me. I was sitting against a tree, so he can't see me. I contemplate craning my neck around to see where he is, but I didn't feel like dealing with his snide remarks.

"Watched the sunset?" Sirius' voice questions. I remembered yesterday's scream-fest on the on train. Man, did that feel _good._ Maybe I should go off on people more. Letting out stress is good for you right?

"Yeah, when Jade was still _normal._" James replied. Still normal?! Did I grow a third head? Well then brother dearest, I'm sorry I'm not normal enough for you.

"She's really that bad?" Sirius asked. Maybe he had taken some of my screaming yesterday to heart.

"Pads," I held in a snort of laughter, what kind of nickname was _Pads._ I couldn't take Sirius (beware, bad pun ahead) seriously anymore. I don't think any girl could. With a nickname like that. "She's a _Slytherin._ The whole family's ashamed to say she's part of the family. She's probably going to turn out to be a death eater." I felt anger bubble in me as James said this. How dare he judge me! How dare he assume things! I'm his bloody sister for Merlin's sake! He honestly thinks I would be a death eater? Maybe he wouldn't think these things, if he would have just tried to be nice to me, like I had tried to be nice to him.

"Well yesterday on the train I was in her compartment while you were at the prefects meeting-"

"You were in her compartment!?" James's voice was filled with disgust.

"I pranked Snivellus, I had to hide, I didn't feel like getting detention on the first day." Sirius answered calmly.

"Oh okay. Continue?"

"And well I asked how she could _possibly_ be related to _you_."

"I ask myself that same question mate." James snorted with laughter. Jerk.

"And she was completely _mental_. She freaked out on me about how she wasn't perfect and how she can't be you."

"Really, what else did she say?" James asked, he was probably loving this moment, taking joy in my pain and misery. And the hat put _me_ in Slytherin.

"I don't know, something about her whole family assuming she was a death eater and waking up feeling like a failure." Lies! I said I wake up feeling like a waste of space! Get your damn facts right Sirius!

"It's hard to think me and her used to be best friends when we were little…"

"You were?"

"Yeah, we would go mattress surfing down the stairs, and we would go play quidditch in the garden." I thought about those memories. Those were the best days. I miss them. "But then she was sorted into Slytherin. She's going to turn out like the rest of them, I can see it. She's going to be a death eater." James are you fucking blind!? I bit back my outburst and continued to listen. "All she does at home is stay in her room all day. She only comes out to eat. Who knows what she's doing in there! She's probably plotting to join Voldemort!" James exclaimed. I stay in my room all day because when I leave, you tell me I'm a failure James. Insensitive prat. It was probably time for breakfast soon, I stood up, not caring if they saw me.

"What are you doing out here, Jade?" I hear James say from behind me. I turn around and look at my brother in the eyes.

"Watching the sunrise, like I always have since I was eight. Maybe if you wouldn't of cut me out of your life and just accepted me for who I was, then you would know I still watch it everyday." I put on the patented Slytherin unreadable face. If there's one thing us snakes are good at doing, its making faces.

"Go away you insufferable bitch. Go play with your death eaters." My brother said. Ouch, that hurt. Being called a bitch by your own brother. I used to think Lily Evans was a complete moron for not dating James, he was the best catch any girl could get. That was back in first and second year, when I thought James could actually still love me. Now I see why she think's he's a big headed jerk. Because he is one. I feel my eyes tingle with the threat of tears. No way in hell would I let him see me cry.

"Maybe I will go play with _'my death eaters'_". I mocked his tone. "Seems to be the only place I'm wanted since obviously my family hates me." I walked away, fighting the tears. That's the meanest thing James has ever said to me. I walked towards the great hall feeling like a hippogriff just ran me over.

"Bitty, what's wrong." Regulus asked as he took one look at me.

"Am I an insufferable bitch?" I asked quietly as I sat down next to him. It's waffle day. Everyone _loves_ waffles. I personally hate them. I think they taste gross.

"What!? No! Who said that!? Only I'm allowed to call you a bitch! I'll kill whoever said it!" He looked mad, not the _I'm pretending to be made because you ate my last sugar quill, Jade_ mad, but actual anger. Regulus is looking around the great hall, glaring daggers at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Of course he knew it was one of them.

"Go kill my brother if you wish." I look up at him.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day. Now that I have been given your ever blessing to murder him, my life is complete!" He pumped his fist in the air. I was the only person (that I know of) that can get Reg to come out of his shell and be the goon that he really is on the inside.

"Reggie, settle down. the whole great hall is going to think you're off your rocker."

"I hate that name," Reg pulled a face at his nickname. He hates being called Reggie. Only I can call him that and not get hexed into oblivion. "And besides, I probably am off my rocker." Regulus was about to stuff a piece of waffle in his face, but I stopped him.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

"Why not?" He pouted. "Waffles are amazing! Just because you hate them doesn't mean I have to hate them!" He cried in protest.

"Well if you enjoy having red and gold hair, then I guess you can eat them."

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Sirius and James can't whisper to save their lives, I over heard them planning it over the summer." As if on cue, a majority of the Slytherin's hair turned red and gold. Ha, take that all you waffle lovers. Pancakes are so much better. Anyway, back to the crisis on hand.

"Be glad I warned you." I smirked at Regulus.

"Hmph…waffles might just be worth red and gold hair." Reg contemplated.

"No! Do you want to give our gits for brothers satisfaction?"

"Well no…but, I do like waffles a lot…_waffles_"

"Sweet baby Jesus Reg! Stop thinking about your stomach for once!" I rolled my eyes at him. Waffles aren't worth multicolored hair. Waffles aren't even worth donkey shit.

"That's asking too much of me." Reg says, about to put a piece of waffle in his mouth again.. I smack his hand away. I will not let him be victim to one of James' and Sirius' idiotic pranks.

"No! I say we make Salazar proud and get revenge." I say, grinning.

"And how would we do that?" Reg asks, still eyeing his waffles. He better not put the damn breakfast food in his mouth. I will end him if he does.

"Neon pink hair dye my love." I laugh evily at the idea. I'm great at evil laughs by the way.

-x-

I'm sitting here waiting for a blasted Gryffindor to get to their common room. I'm skipping my free period to do this for petesake. I could be doing potions homework instead of this! Who am I kidding, I never do potions homework. I thought of my genius plan during History of Magic. (because really, who pays attention during that?) Sandra's Semi-permanent hair dye. It was the answer to my revenge plan. You add a drop of it to someone shampoo, and it turns their hair neon pink. But the best part is, if you try to wash it out or charm it, it gets even brighter. It starts to fade away after a week or two of peak brightness. I bought it at some stand at Diagon Alley (okay not Diagon Alley…Nocturne Alley…) over the summer, because you don't know when you'd need to use this stuff. Anyway back to my current situation. I was invisible (I've been a pro at disillusionment charms since last year, since James got the invisibility cloak. What did I get? Oh right, _nothing_.) waiting for someone to go enter the common room. I knew where it was because like I said, James can't whisper.

"Flobberworms." A little first year said to the fat lady. I had to restrain from laughing, _Flobberworms? _Nice password there Gryffindor. A plus plus plus plus. Good job. I followed the little boy in, and I am unbelievably jealous of their common room. It actually had _windows_ and you can see _sunlight_. Unlike our common room, which is _underthefuckingground._ And people wonder why we look so pale. Oh and look, their fireplace has normal colored flames! Bloody Gryffindors, they get all the nice stuff. Back to the mission on hand. I make my way up the stairs to their dorm. I crack open the door ever-so-slightly that says _Seventh Year. _No one's in here, thankfully. Merlin's polka dotted thong, this room smells _awful._ I make my way cautiously through the mess of clothes and candy wrappers. God, they are such _pigs_. Whoever thought it would be good to put four teenage boys together in one room was an idiot. I open the bathroom door and went over to the showers were. I almost died laughing, there was _conditioner_. It must be Sirius's, he loves his hair more than life itself. I put a couple of drops in all the shampoo bottles I could find, and made my way out of the bathroom. I headed down the common room and waited until someone left, so I could leave. Oh boy, I can't wait to see them with hot pink hair.

_**Authors Note!**_

_**I love all you reviewers, you make me smile and make me want to write more. Hope you like the chapter! I feel bad, I haven't updated my other story in fifty billion years. D: Better get on that…**_

_**Authors Note 2.0**_

_**Two chapters down, 18 more to go. Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon. I'll probably be editing all day tomorrow so yaaay!**_


	3. I'm pretty damn great at revenge

"So I was listening to him and Sirius talk, and I thought it was going to be a nice sentimental chat about how James and I used to be close, but then BAM! He's a jerk and ends up calling me an insufferable bitch." I was ranting to Reg about what I had over heard the other morning.

"Mmhmm…" Reg nods, but I know he wasn't listening.

"You never listennnn," I whine.

"But you never listen to me when I rant about Sirius. So why should I listen to you?" Regulus points out.

"Touché, Reggie.." Where are the marauders? I want to see them with neon pink hair! I did not expose myself to the deadly fumes of _boy_ for nothing. The door opens and in step the marauders, pink hair and all. I burst out laughing, and the rest of the great hall follows my lead. It isn't pink, it isn't hot pink, it isn't even neon pink. Nope it's fluorescent pink. Man, am I boss, or am I boss?

"Oh my god, you actually went through with it., Regulus whispers to me in awe.

"I don't get mad, Regulus. I get even." I laughed menacingly as I looked over at the marauders one more time. They looked completely _ridiculous. _It felt good, one upping them. Oh but I knew my brother, and us snakes would get pranked back. Something much worse than bewitched waffles. But I'll have a revenge plan for that. I might be a failure of one, but I am a Potter, and pranking runs in the blood.

"They look like idiots. I need to get a picture!" Regulus was pretty much squealing with joy, like a little school girl.

"Regulus, stop screeching like that or I'm going to think you're a Hufflepuff." I smacked his arm.

"This is probably the best day ever, you will not ruin it for me!" He looks like he is going to explode with happiness. If him being happy means him acting like a little girl, so be it I guess. Sigh. I got up to leave for care of magical creatures. I absolutely _hated_ having it in the morning, because it was _cold._ But I like the subject so I can put up with cold weather. Reg said it was a softie subject, but hey, he was the one taking divination. I would rather take the softie subject over the crack pot subject.

"See you in potions." I say to Regulus. I've never seen him smile so happily, like he was a little kid in a candy shop, for so long. I love seeing him happy, he deserves to be happy.

"You're amazing you know that? You've probably just made my life." He was laughing happily, something I never really see. I couldn't help but be happy. Me and Reg, we are twins, I swear. When he was sad, I was sad, when I want to jump off bridges, he wants to jump off bridges, when he was happy, I was happy. It just worked like that.

"Oh I know," I said sarcastically, walking off towards my softie subject.

-x-

"_**JADE!" **_I heard my name being yelled behind me, as I headed out the front doors. Just keep walking maybe he's yelling at some other Jade. If there's even another Jade in this damn castle. "Jade Potter, I swear to Merlin,"

"Yes brother dear?" I turn around to see my brother and his cronies…I mean friends.

"Did…you do this?" James points to his hair. I stifle a giggle at how ridiculous they all look/ I do a pretty good job at revenge, if I do say so myself.

"Possibly…" I look at my nails like as if I'm bored out of my mind. I wish I could capture this moment on video, it's priceless.

"WHY!?" All four of them cried. Jeez they act like they're oblivious to the fact they have done much worse pranks to my whole house.

"Well there were many reasons I did it loves. Well one, I decided to live up the Slytherin name, and be the _insufferable bitch_ I am at heart. Oh just ask my lovely brother, he would agree. I'm just the biggest bitch on this planet. Two, I did it because I have no soul. I'm in Slytherin, we have no emotions, you've told me many times." I looked at Sirius and James at the last sentence. My voice was full of sarcasm. "Also I did it because you deserve to get a taste of what you do to my whole house on a regular basis. Plus, I'm pretty damn great at revenge" I finish my explanation and begin to walk off toward my class. Damn did it feel good to tell them off! Second time I went off of and felt great afterwards. Much more satisfying then ranting to Reggie. Maybe I should verbally lash my brother and his friends more often. I've got nothing to lose, he hates me remember?

"Why are you like this? Why do you act like such a prat? Why can't you just be normal Jade!? Why do you have to act like a stone hearted bitch? Why do you act like such a…_Slytherin_!?" James sputtered out. Well, he certainly had a way with words. So eloquent.

"Why am I like this? Well because when I first got sorted into Slytherin, I tried to be nice to you, I even _apologized_ for something I couldn't control. But you just ignored me and cut me out of your life, like you were too good to be a big brother to me. Why do I act like such a prat? Because I'm not going to act tolerable to you, when all you do is treat me like shit. Why can't I be normal? Has it ever occurred to you that I just am who I am!? You're so thick headed! You've been a great older brother to me James, really you have been fantastic. Thank you for so much support you never gave me." I was pissed now. I could feel that my face was beet red. God! I hate this! I hate having my only brother hate me. But what I hate the most is that no matter how hard I try or how often he tells says it, I could never tell him _I hate you._ I just couldn't. I'll always love him. I walked away from them, before I lost control again and exploded. Guess I'm skipping care of magical creatures today.

-x-

Fuck. I'm late to potions now. Fan freaking tastic. I was chilling up in my dorm, because I didn't feel like going to care of magical creatures. But I knew Slughorn would have my head if I was found skipping his class…again. I hated potions, I was rotten at it. How I got into N.E.W.T level, I have no idea. I pretty much sprinted all the way to potions. I got to class and took my seat next to Regulus near the back of the room.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Potter. That will be a detention tonight. Tardiness is not acceptable!" Slughorn was ranting about the importance of being on time but do you expect me to pay attention? I adjusted my books to the right height for sleeping level and started to lower my head onto my stack of books.

"Oh no you don't! I actually plan on passing potions this year, and this potion looks complicated. You need to pay attention." Regulus smacked me upside the head.

"Oh, look at you, caring about your grades." I said smirking, sitting up, pretending to pay attention. Potions is so _boring._ I could be doing important things like practicing my violin right now, but nooooo, I had to listen to Slughorn tell us how to bottle fame, pickle victory, and even put a stopper in death. Boring shit I tell you.

"Okay! Begin. You have until the end of class!" Slughorn clapped his hands together enthusiastically. Like we actually cared.

"Okay, so I missed all of that." I said to Regulus.

"Of course you did." He said rolling his eyes. "Set up the cauldron will you? If you can handle that."

"No promises!" I yelled as he walked towards the supply closet to get ingredients. I set up the cauldron on its stand thingy and lit a flame underneath it. Hehe, fire is pretty. Especially when it is burning something. I saw Leigha Zambini's bag just sitting there. It would look pretty if it was on fire. Besides, Jaws, my cat, would probably eat the bag at one point, may as well destroy it in advanced. "Incendio." I whispered as her bag caught fire. No one noticed, so I decided to let it be and not draw attention to it. Regulus came back,

"What did you do?" He asked immediately.

"What makes you think that?" I asked innocently.

"You have that look of pure joy on your face. What did you do this time?"

I glanced over to where the bag was happily burning away. No one had noticed it. Idiots.

"You wonder why that girl hates you." Regulus started pouring a liquid of some sort into the cauldron.

"OHMIGOSH, FIRE!" Leigha's shrieks filled the room. I have to hold in my laughter as Slughorn puts it out, shooting me a glare.

"Detention Miss. Potter." He says bitterly.

"But I didn't do it!" I cried. "Besides I already have detention for tonight for being late."

"Well then detention for tomorrow, for being a smart mouth." I sat there with my "smart mouth" hanging open. Two nights!? That's two nights I won't get to practice! Rawr!

"Jade, quit talking to the voices in your head and help me do this potion." Regulus says, irritated.

"Damn, you know me too well, how did you know I was talking to the voices?" I ask him in fake awe.

"Just pour this in the cauldron and stir counter clockwise seven times." He handed me a vial of something. I poured it in and stirred counter clockwise, but I guess I kind of didn't pay attention to how many times I stirred it because all of a sudden it turned from its pretty blue color to a horrendous yellow-green color.

"What did you do!?" Regulus whisper-screams, eyes pretty much bulging out of his face. I wanted to laugh at his face, but now is not the time.

"I uh…jacked up this potion?" I supplied.

"Jade! We are going to fail!"

"We won't fail, you can fix it. You're the potions genius." Well all of a sudden the potion grew _teeth_. Yeah you heard me right. Teeth. It had a set of sharp looking teeth. Next thing you know, it had jumped out of the cauldron and was slithering around the room in it's lump like form, trying to bite innocent bystanders. I made my potion into a demonic blob an it was effing hilarious. I sat there laughing, while Reggie brought a palm to his forehead.

"You're an idiot you realize that? We _are_ going to fail!"

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot. You're stuck with me." I grinned and looked at my lovely, vicious, potion, which Slughorn was trying to stop. It was hilarious really, especially when it bit his leg.

"Potter!" He cried angrily. Oh boy.

"Immobilize." I said, pointing at the potion. It stopped moving, but was still clamped onto Slughorn's leg. I have to say, I'm going to miss the little guy, maybe I should pay more attention to how I create my failures of potions, it could be useful. Slughorn picked my little monster (I just decided to name him Lesley) and threw it in the trash.

"Rest in piece Lesley," I whispered to myself. Reg must of heard me because he shot my a look of pure anger.

"Potter! Black! Detention! Both of you! For a week!" Slughorn's face was almost purple from rage. It wasn't Reg's fault, he shouldn't have to suffer.

"Sir, don't blame Reg, it was my fault, really, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. It's my fault entirely. Don't punish him because he's stuck being partners with me." I kept on a serious face, but on the inside, I was dying from laughing.

"Okay Miss. Potter, detention for the rest of the week. And you two will come in during lunch to redo this potion." Regulus nodded his head in agreement. No way in hell was I coming during lunch!

"No! I mean, no sir, I can't come in during lunch, can we come in during next period? We both have a free period." I said, pointing to me and Reg. Reason I couldn't do it during lunch is because I'm skipping lunch to practice my violin. Why am I skipping lunch to practice an instrument? I'll tell you why, because Slughorn the meanie gave me detention every night this week!

"I suppose…" Slughorn said, I'm sure he was looking forward to another period with me. Hahaha.

-x-

_**Authors Note**_

_**So I don't own anything you recognize. I love all of my reviewers I have just been on a writing roll lately! But this update-everyday thing is going to come to an end soon): Winter break is almost over. Sigh. And I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, because even though I do proofread, I am really bad at it!**_

_**Authors Note 2.0**_

_**Editing all these chapters is taking longer than anticipated. Hopefully I'll be done in a few days.**_


	4. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Jigglypuffs

"_I suppose…" Slughorn said, I'm sure he was looking forward to another period with me. Hahaha._

* * *

"You two, go work at that back desk." He pointed to a desk that was in a far corner, away from them rest of the class. "And don't mess this potion up." Slughorn said seriously. Telling _me_ not to mess a potion up is like telling a unicorn to be evil. It's completely pointless and a waste of breath.

"Well you heard him Reggie, he doesn't want us to mess this one up. I better not do anything." I said, grinning.

"Oh no you don't. Your going to help, but your only going to do the super simple stuff, while I closely supervise, because your tiny brain can't handle complicated tasks." Reg sounded irritated. Oh well, what did he expect from me? I'm bloody awful at potions.

"I think he's got a class this period." I said as some seventh years came into the classroom. Just my luck, seventh years. I'll probably get to deal with my brother. Ew.

"Why did you want to come now anyway?"

"Because, I'm going to practice my violin while your all stuffing your face with food."

"You could of practiced now!" Regulus hissed.

"Yeah, but lunch period is longer you dolt. And I've got detention this week, so I can't practice when I usually do."

"Uhg, your impossible!" Regulus threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. All of a sudden the room instantly became _louder_. I looked and saw the marauders had walked in. Joy. "Great, we get to spend the class with them." Regulus lowered his voice.

"I'm not happy about it either. Let's get this potion done with." I said.

"Oh my god!" Regulus almost shouted, causing some people to look at us. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that about a potion!" True. Very true. Usually I try to procrastinate when it comes to potions. I'm pretty good at procrastinating.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sirius and James said in unison, James looking at me, Sirius looking at Reg. They were standing in front of our table, and they did not look happy.

"Redoing a potion." I said to them.

"Why not during lunch?" James pretty much growled.

"Because Jade is a wanker." Regulus answered for me. I knew he was irked about missing his free period. He usually napped during free period.

"Shh! I don't want them to know!" I loudly whispered to Regulus, laughing.

"Really though, why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"I had a prior arrangement." I said.

"Class! Sit down! Black, Potter, that means you!" Slughorn yelled.

"Come on Reg, let's get this done with." I started getting the cauldron ready.

-x-

"Could you not practice that thing now!" Scarlet whined. I was practicing my new Bach concerto, but Scarlet was making it difficult,

"I have no other time to practice. And besides, this is not a _thing_, it is a violin. Go read you precious magazine down in the common room." I said coldly. I didn't really get along with my room mates.

"Don't you have to be at detention?" Scarlet said.

"What?" I looked at the time. Had I been practicing that long? Holy crap, I had about three minutes to get to Slughorn's. "Shit." I muttered. I carefully put my violin back in her case and booked it out of there. I got to his classroom with about thirty seconds to spare. See, I can get to places on time…sometimes.

"Thank you for joining us." Slughorn said as I walked in.

"It's my pleasure." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You will be scrubbing my classroom floor with Mr. Black, without magic." Slughorn handed me a bucket of soapy water.

"What did I tell you? It wasn't Reg's fault, it was my fault, I wasn't paying att-" I started scolding Slughorn, but got cut off.

"Regulus has a brother." Sirius said. I turned and saw him leaning back in a stool.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and picked up my sponge and dunked it in the soapy water.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Slughorn left. Hour or _so_? Damn you Slughorn. Black and I worked in silence for a while. I was surprised he hadn't made any snide remarks, I was almost disappointed, it was nice flipping out on him. Good stress relief. I just realized how many times I've flipped out this school year already. It's definitely the most I've ever freaked out on my brother, ever. It felt good. Ha.

"Why are you in detention?" Black asked, probably trying to make conversation.

"I came to class late, set someone's bag on fire, and my potion attacked Slughorn." I explained. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

"Your _potion_ attacked Slughorn?" He asked, a small grin on his face.

"It was an accident I swear. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and then it grew teeth and jumped out of the cauldron." I explained. He let out a small laugh. I just noticed the pink hair, it was a little less bright, maybe just neon pink, instead of fluro-pink. Aww, I hope it doesn't fade away too fast.

"Pink is _not_ you color." I said laughing. His faced darkened a little bit. Haha.

"How did you do it?" He asked. "You didn't charm it, because you couldn't of got all four of us."

"I do not reveal my secrets." I grinned and went back to scrubbing the bloody floor. Seriously, there was_ blood_ on it. I don't even want to know how it got on there.

"You must of got into our shampoo. That's the only way you could of got all of us." He said. Oh, he's not as dumb as he looks.

"Possibly. There is a method to my madness." I love Shakespeare. For a muggle, he was a genius.

"No, were not quoting _Macbeth_ now. How did you get in our dorm?" Oh he definitely isn't as dumb as he looks.

"I have my ways." I laughed.

"Will it come out? The dye I mean." He looked truly concerned about his hair. Vain bastard.

"Eventually. In a week or so." I said calmly.

"A week!" He looked outraged.

"Have you tried washing it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just made it brighter." He grumbled.

"Excellent." I grinned. I have great taste in prank products.

"Your evil, you know that?" He said, smiling a little. It's sad, it's really sad, this is the most civil conversation I've ever had with Black. I haven't had a chat like this with James in years. If his best mate can somewhat accept me, why can't James?

"I've been told. Why are you in detention?"

"Oh I melted my cauldron, didn't you see? You were in class with us."

"No? I was probably too busy making Reg do all the work while I pretended to do something so he wouldn't scold me." I had to laugh at that, because that was the honest truth,

"Regulus does all the work?" He seemed genially interested in his little brother. Aww, that's so sweet, why can't James be like that?

"Well technically yes. I sometimes _try_ to help, but I usually end up messing something up, and making our potion explode or have it grow teeth. I'm horrid at potions. So me and Regulus find it best if I just do nothing, because then I'm less likely to screw things up." I explained. Sirius laughed at this.

"I don't know why James thinks your so awful." Sirius blurted.

"I don't know why either." I said sadly. Well at least someone doesn't think I'm that bad.

* * *

_A few days later_

I sat at the table eating my pancakes, (note how I am _not_ eating waffles. Because only tosspots eat waffles) listening to Regulus tell me about quidditch try outs next week.

"Come on Jade! Your great at flying! Please, try out." Regulus begged.

"No, Reggie, we go through this every year. I'm not trying out for quidditch." I answered bitterly. I should probably explain. Well I am a fair flyer, ok so I am a great flyer, not that I'm bragging, but I am pretty good. When we were little me and James flew on our toy brooms a lot. Anyway, when I got sorted into Slytherin and my brother decided that I wasn't good enough for him, I stopped flying. It hurt too much, bringing back memories of when I was little and me and James were friends. Plus, it would just be another thing James is better at. So I'm not even going to give him a chance.

"Please Jade! You're a good flyer! And with you on the team we can beat those Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and jigglypuffs…I mean Hufflepuffs. Please!" He was begging now, really loudly too.

"I will _consider_ trying out if you get down on one knee, proclaim your undying love for me, ask for my hand in marriage, and say am I the best quidditch player ever." I laughed at my ridiculous request. I knew Regulus would never do it, he had too much pride.

"Jade Opal Potter. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and you are kick ass at quidditch, which is why I have been in love with ever since I laid eyes on you. My heart beats for you and I hope you feel the same way for me because I love you and want to take your dainty hand in marriage so I can forever call you mine." Regulus was proclaiming loudly, down on one knee. Too much pride my ass.

"Get up, your causing a scene." I smacked him upside the head.

"Now you better go to those damn quidditch try outs, because I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole great hall for you." Regulus said to me, seriousness in his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I didn't know you were willing to make a complete fool of yourself for little old me." I laughed.

"I want you on the damn quidditch team!" Regulus said, pounding his fist on the table for effect.

-x-

It was my last night of detention (for now that is…I'll piss Slughorn off in the future, I can guarantee it) and I have to say I was a little sad. Sirius also had detention all this week, and we had become almost _friends_ in that time. Well I don't know if you could call us friends, I'm pretty weary of calling people friends, because I have mass trust issues. The only person I could ever really trust is Reg. I guess Sirius and I are friendly acquaintances? I have no idea.

"You will be organizing my supply cupboard in alphabetical order." Slughorn said leaving the classroom. Lazy ass, he probably unorganized them, just so we would have to reorganize them.

"What was up with Regulus in the great hall this morning?" Sirius asked almost immediately. A smile came to my lips at the memory of that.

"Well me and Reg are going to get married at the end of the school year, run away to America, grow marijuana and have little Jade and Regulus juniors running around." I said to him, trying to keep a serious face, and failing at it. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. That was weird, bark-like laugh? I don't think I've ever described a laugh as bark like…

"Really though?" He asked,

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked in fake shock. "Well you see through my lies. Reg just wanted me to try out for quidditch." I said.

"You play?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm might be a failure of one, but I am a Potter. I grew up with quidditch. I'm a fair flyer." I said modestly.

"What position?"

"Well I like to play as seeker, but Regulus is seeker. I'm awful at keeping. Jade plus keeping equal disaster. I wouldn't want to be chaser." I wouldn't want to be chaser because James is chaser. "So I guess I want to be beater. Besides, hitting lethal balls at people that are hundreds of feet in the air sounds good to me." I laughed.

"Your not supposed to directly hit them." Sirius pointed out, but chuckling nonetheless.

"Yeah, but I'm a Slytherin. We're _expected _to play dirty. You know quidditch matches wouldn't be the same without the Slytherin arse holes being total jerks out there. Us snakes put on an entertaining yet infuriating show. Besides, I've got nothing to loose if I play dirty, pretty much the whole school hates me already." I said, putting a jar of frog eggs on the shelf.

"The whole school doesn't hate you." Sirius tried to reason with me.

"Ha. No. The whole school pretty much hates me. Everyone not in Slytherin hates me because I am a Slytherin. But then everyone, excluding Reg of course, in Slytherin hates me because I'm a Potter. It's a loose-loose situation." I explained.

"I don't hate you. James doesn't hate you either." Sirius said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well thank you then. But I'm pretty sure James hates me, he likes to remind me a lot." I said gritting my teeth.

"He could never really hate you though. It's hard to hate your brother or sister."

"Tell me about it." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Damn, he has good hearing.

"Well your right, it's hard to hate your brother. No matter how many times James can tell me he hates me, I could never bring myself to tell him I hate him. I never could hate him, he's my family. Me and him, we used to be best friends." I said quietly. When did I get so _emotional_?

"I don't think he hates you, I think he's just frustrated, how you could be from the same family but so different. I think he misses you too. Sometimes he talks about you, he tells me how when you guys were close when you were little, but then everything changed when you got sorted."

"I don't know…I don't know if I could trust him again. I tried to be a good little sister to him when I first got sorted. I tried to apologize, I even offered to switch to Beauxbatons so I wouldn't be in Slytherin. But I guess I wasn't good enough for him, because he just ignored me and told me I was a failure and an embarrassment." I concluded. Holy shit, I never have these heart felt conversations with anyone but Reg. Why the hell am I getting all mushy emotional with Sirius?

"I think you should talk to him."

"Ha, no. I've tried that before, and I just get yelled at." I turned and put away some more potions ingredients. "Me and you are a lot alike." I suddenly blurted.

"Hmm?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, we both have dysfunctional families, and we both don't get along with our brothers. Your best friends with my brother, and I'm best friends with yours. But we're different too. You have a second family, my family, that loves you like there own child, and ¾'s of Hogwarts loves you. I have nothing but Reg, but I don't know if I'd have it any other way, because I guess if wouldn't of disappointed everyone, I would of never met Regulus, and me and him, we need each other, because we're all that each other have." I concluded. Merlin's shiny beard, I've never said anything like that to _anyone_. Not even Reggie.

"I…never thought about it like that." Sirius said, staring at me in awe.

"A lot of people don't. Hell, sometimes even I don't. But that might just be because I don't think a lot to begin with…" Sirius laughed that bark like laugh.

"Thanks for listening. You're the first person, besides Reg, to listen to me. It's nice being heard."

"Thanks for opening my eyes." He almost whispered. I looked him in the eyes, and wow I just noticed what a pretty shade of grey they are. I watched as he leaned in towards me, and I leaned in towards him, my thoughts blurred.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Potter, you can go back to your common rooms." Slughorn's voice cut into my hazy thoughts. Damn him, he has the worst timing. I pulled away quickly.

"Well…umm bye Sirius." I said as I tried to keep from hyper ventilating. I got out of there as fast as I could. Damn Slughorn and his bad timing, and damn Sirius and his pretty eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note!(:**_

_**OOOOOOO Jade/Sirius are heating up(; So I love you reviewers, I really do And I would like to give an extra special shout out to lcd619, because she give's me lots of ideas for my chapters, and she is great at reviewing(: Happy new year loves! 2011(:**_


	5. Regulus Aquarius Black

"You did great!" Regulus said, putting away the balls, quidditch tryouts had just finished.

"If I did so great why won't you tell me if I made the team Mr. captain?" I said frustrated. Regulus had been captain of the Slytherin team since last year. He really was a brilliant seeker.

"Because, that wouldn't be fair. You have to wait, just like everyone else." He struggled to put a bludger away.

"Wanker. Why can't you tell meeeeeee." I whined. I thought I did pretty good at tryout, if I do say so myself.

"God your so pushy. Go smoke something from the greenhouse or something." He waved me away with his hand.

"Fine. Maybe I will." I walked away. I can't believe I did as well as I did, figuring my thoughts have been else where for the past few days. I hate to admit it, but I have been thinking a lot about my _almost_ kiss with Sirius in detention. Though, I would never admit to that under the wand point of Voldemort himself. And I know that he is a skilled legimens.

"Be that way!" I heard him shout from behind me. I walked off the pitch, finding myself thinking about the almost kiss, again. He ignored me after that detention. Completely, one hundred percent, ignored me. Not even a smile or nod in the hall, though I think one time he was glaring at me, but he could have been glaring at Reg. I don't know. I watched the sunset into the horizon, making the sky a pretty blur of purple, reds, and oranges. Definitely not as beautiful as a sun rise. Just saying. Maybe it meant nothing to Sirius, and it was just a fluke or my imagination. I don't even know why I _care_ so much. I'm Jade Potter. I have no heart or soul. And I definitely did not fancy Sirius.

* * *

_A few stiff drinks later_

"Grilled chessus Jade, when I said to go smoke something, I didn't really mean it." Regulus found me in the kitchens, happily drinking away my thoughts. Being intoxicated was always the answer. Well for a while it could solve your problems anyway.

"I didn't smoke _anything _Reggiekinz." I said giggling. He cringed at the hated nickname, that only I had could get away with. "I'm just a little tipsy, that's all."

"A little tipsy my ass. Your pissed." He shook his head as he helped walk me out of the kitchen. I stumbled over the little house elves. They were so cute, in a big eyes and nose kind of way.

"House elves are so cute." I said to Reg. Where were we?

"Even the ones whose heads are on a wall at my house?" He said smirking.

"Yeah…" I hiccupped as we walked back to the common room.

"Why did you even get wasted in the first place? Is it because of me?" He looked truly concerned. Why did I get drunk in the first place? Hmmm…ummm…..

"Sirius!" I finally concluded. That bastard wouldn't talk to me!

"What did the bastard do? I'll kill him if he even laid a hand on you. He looked infuriated. Oh…maybe I shouldn't of told him? Hmm….Sirius has a pretty face, did you know that? I need to go talk to him.

"I need…to talk to him." I said, running towards the Gryffindor common.

"Jade, wait!" He ran towards, and caught up to me quickly. Him and his bloody long legs, and my short ones.

"Let me go Regulus!" I said angrily.

"No! Tell me what's with you and Sirius." He said sternly, like a parent almost. Haha, my parents think I'm a failure. Oh well, they can go suck bollocks.

"Regulus Aquarius Black. Let. Me. Go." I said childishly.

"My middle name is not Aquarius!" He cried indignantly.

"I knowwwwww….but it would be so much cooler if it was." I said, giggling. Where was I supposed to be going? Oh yeah, Gryffindor common room, to see Sirius with pretty eyes. I elbowed Regulus in the stomach and took of running again. "Sorry love!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Good God. Drunk Jade is a monster." I heard him mumble to himself as he slowly got up. I sprinted off towards where Sirius should be. I slowed down a little when I was sure Regulus couldn't find me. I stumbled through the hallways, laughing at the silly pictures. Did you know they _moved. _Crazy, I know.

"Jade?" I turned around at the sound of my name. I grinned, seeing Sirius alone.

"I need to talk to you, mister." I shook a finger at him, like I was a serious parent scolding their child. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Are you drunk?" He said, looking me over.

"I didn't smoke anything at the greenhouse, I swear!" I told him. "I'm just a little bit tipsy, that's all."

"If you're a little bit tipsy, it would be something to see you completely wasted." He said. "You should get back to your common room, it's late." He started walking towards his common room. Oh _hell _no, I did not run all the way here for nothing.

"No, I did not just elbow Reggie in the gut for you to walk away." I slurred my words. He laughed that bark like laugh of his.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Your ignoring me." I started. "I don't know what that was back in detention, if it was almost as kiss or not. I don't even know why I even _care_, because to be honest, I've always thought that Lupin was cuter then you." I let the word vomit flow, and I had no intention to stop. "So I guess I just want to know, because I don't like petty things occupying my thoughts. Speaking of petty things, your eyes are petty. I mean pretty." I hiccupped as I finished my thoughts. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Sirius, what are you doing on the floor? I thought we agreed none of your whores are allowed in here when the rest of us are?" I heard my brother's voice. Holy shit, does he have to talk so _loud_. What the hell was I doing last night, and why was I in Sirius Black's bed? Oh. My. God. Was I rapped last night? Did I shag Sirius? I panicked quickly, but then realized I still had clothes on. That still didn't explain why I was Sirius's bed. My head pounded with a massive hangover headache.

"She was passed out, and I couldn't just leave her." Sirius responded calmly.

Good God, he found me passed out. I thought back to last night. I remember bickering with Reg about quidditch, and then drinking myself out of my mind, and I think I elbowed Regulus in the stomach, and then I can't remember. I giggled softly at the memory of elbowing him in the stomach. Why did I even do that? Drunk Jade is a violent Jade.

"Who is it?" I heard James ask. Fuck.

"Umm…" Sirius thought of the right words to say. The bed hangings flew open, and oh my fucking hippogriffs, the _light._ That certainly did not help the hangover.

"Fucking light." I muttered as I looked at my brother, who's face was purple with rage. It reminded me a lot of Slughorn, which made me giggle more.

"You! Why are you here? What the hell do you think your doing!" James yelled at me. Yelling is not good for hangovers.

"Would you quiet down? I have a hangover the size of Europe." I said, but he didn't hear me. He turned to Sirius and started going off on him.

"Why would you sleep with my baby sister! She's just a little kid Sirius! She's not just one of your whores! What were you thinking! Wait you weren't thinking. I am so pissed at you, why would you do that! Uhg! You crossed the line Sirius!" He looked beyond frustrated, and even though his yelling intensified my headache, it didn't matter, because for the first time in years, my brother was standing up for me. Even if it was for the wrong reason.

"I don't believe I slept with him. But I honestly can't remember what happened last night." I spoke softly, I was kind of in awe my brother was treating me like a little sister should be treated. So all this time, to get him to be a big brother, I just had to pretend to sleep around with his friends. If only I had known that long ago…I would of gladly pretended to shag Lupin.

"I didn't sleep with her. If you would of listened to me, I said I found her passed out in the hallway, and I wasn't going to leave her there." Sirius replied, calmly, but I could tell he was lying. I can _always_ tell when someone is lying.

"Oh." My idiot bothered believed his lie. Sigh.

"You were _drinking_!" James turned back to me. Bloody hypocrite.

"Where have you been since I don't know, fourth year. And you're a bloody hypocrite, you've been getting plastered since about second year." I said. He needed to turn down the volume, my head was killing me.

"Well that's different. Your not as responsible as me."

"Not as responsible as you?" I said angrily. I could feel my temper rising. "If I do remember correctly, you were the one who vomited on the minister when you were in fifth year because you were drunk out of your mind." His face turned red, and Sirius let out a laugh.

"Traitor." He glared at Sirius.

"Mate, you have to admit. That was hilarious." I nodded in agreement. Oh my gosh, this is the nicest conversation I've had with James in forever. It was nice, him tolerating me.

"Jade. You need to leave." He said coldly. Bipolar much?

"Okay brother dearest." I got out of Sirius's bed and walked towards the door. "I didn't know for you to treat me like a human being should, I just had to make it look like I was whoring around with your best mates." I said as I sashayed (great word choice, right?) out of the room. I laughed happily as I closed the door. I had forgotten about the hangover, but I felt it again alright.

"Bloody thing." I muttered as I walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Where the heck did you go last night?" Regulus demanded as I sat down next to him for breakfast. I had freshened up a bit, taken a hangover potion, but I could still feel the headache.

"If I could remember I would tell you." I said as I sat down next to my best friend. I looked at the table to see what was for breakfast. Gross, waffles.

"That's the last time you get plastered unsupervised." Reg shook his head and ate his (disgusting may I add) waffles. I don't even know _why_ he eats waffles, does he not remember what happened last time he almost ate waffles! He would have had red and gold hair. Thick headed boy I tell you.

"Psh, I was fine. I can't really remember what happened, but I do remember elbowing you in the stomach." I laughed lightly and I ate my cereal.

"Yeah! You're a violent drunk, that hurt!" He whined.

"Pansy." I scoffed.

"And you tried to convince me my middle name was Aquarius!"

"I did?" That would be amazing if his middle name was Aquarius! "That would be so cool if it was!"

"Your just as bad sober as you are drunk! He rolled his eyes.

* * *

_About a week later_

Jesus Christ, Regulus is the tyrant of quidditch I swear. We had practice tonight, because we had a big game against Gryffindor in two days. We had practice in the evening, sometimes in the morning, and even during lunch! The boy is insane! And they are _long_ practices too! I rolled out of bed and got ready quickly. I headed out to the lake, to watch the sunrise, like I always did. I watched the sky fill with color, a smile on my face. Sunrises make me happy.

"_CANINUS!_" I heard a voice yell and I could feel myself changing. I shrunk, and next thing I knew, I was a _dog._ Was someone implying I'm a bitch? Hmmm…but why the hell am I a puppy! I looked up at my transfigurer, Sirius flipping Black. I tried to yell at him, but it just came out as an angry bark. I heard laughing and looked up to see my brother. That git, oh he is going to _pay_ for this.

"That is why you don't turn a man's hair pink." He stated as he picked me up. I snorted, James would never be a _man_ to me, even if he was of age. I bit his hand as he carried me towards the castle.

"You get to spend the day with us marauders!" Sirius said happily, like it was a good thing. I snarled at him angrily. "Don't be like that Jade, you know you love us." This just made me snarl more.

"James, where did you get the dog?" Evans asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked into the great hall. Wait a second, why was she not calling him Potter? As far as I knew she hated him as much as he hates me. Unless she finally decided to give him a chance. Merlin's pants Lily, don't give him a chance! It will just make his head even bigger!

"It's Remus's." Sirius supplied. Remus looked up from his book he was reading and shot Sirius a questioning look. I looked at him with pleading eyes, wasn't Remus the sensible one? Evans's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah, what's her name?" She asked.

"Fluffy!" James said happily. _**WHAT!**_ I screamed in my head (in all capital letters, bold, italics, and underlined mind you) as I let out a small yelp. He transfigures me into a dog and then doesn't even give me an original name! James sat down, keeping me in his lap, as he pilled food onto his plate. Speaking of food, I was hungry. I put my tiny paws on the table, looking for something to eat.

"Here you go!" Sirius shoved a piece of waffle at my face. Oh what the bloody hell you house elves, waffles _again_! I pulled away, at the repulsive food. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Regulus looking for someone. I wonder who he was looking for…oh wait _me._ But I was stuck here, transfigured to be Remus's puppy. Fan bloody tastic.

-x-

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. Break is over, and I am back to the real word, doing real stuff, like Earth Science homework (gross I know. Ironic that my teachers name is Mr. Gross. xD) and Spanish midterms. So, updates will be slower ): Thank you x1000 to my reviewers, you guys are my favorites. I feel bad, because I have been putting zero effort into **__**The Shipped Gold Standard**__**, because I have been spending all my writing time on this. I'll try harder to work on both stories equally. No promises though D: **_


	6. Potters' Know How To Party

"Potter! Why is that animal in my classroom?" Slughorn asked sternly. I was still in puppy form, and being carried around by my brother and his idiot friends. It was awful, really. But what the didn't know was that while they had me transfigured as a dog, I had enough time in the world to plot my revenge.

"Well you see, it's Remus's new puppy, Fluffy." I cringed mentally at that name. "And she doesn't do well by herself." Bullshit. I've been doing fine by myself since you cut me out of your life when I was eleven.

"Well…all right, but make sure it doesn't get to close to any burners or anything. We wouldn't want any accidents." Slughorn said. He went back to rambling on about the potion they were making. Booooring. Even when you're a puppy, potions is dreadful.

"Revenge is sweet, Jade." James whispered to me. I bit his hand for the umpteenth time, and finally it broke skin. I watched as the blood dripped onto the table. I tried to laugh, but it just came out like a bark. "You bitch." He whispered as he held his bleeding hand.

"Don't be like that Jade." Sirius looked at me pointedly. I looked at his crotch evily and snapped my teeth. A look of terror crossed his face and he shut up. That's right Black, be afraid, be very afraid. Sirius and James were making their potion and let me tell you, watching someone make a potion is more boring then attempting at making one yourself. I yawned and I curled up in a ball and decided to take try and nap. I would need as much sleep as I could get, because Regulus had a mega long practice scheduled tonight. Oh shit. I forgot about Reg. He is going to _kill_ me if I miss practice! I felt myself being picked up, and I expected to see James or Sirius, but instead I saw the face of Evan Rosier. I was now sitting on the table in front of the lovely faces of Rosier and Derek Pacheco. Pacheco wasn't half bad really, he was on the quidditch team, but Rosier. He was just _ew._

"Look at the Gryffindor's precious puppy." Rosier picked me up and held me close to his face. That's the closest I ever want to be to _his _face ever. I pulled away from his face and whimpered.

"Haha, it doesn't like you." Pacheco laughed and grabbed me from Rosier. What! I am not a toy, don't man-handle me! I'm a fragile puppy for Merlin's sake! "It's eyes are the same color as Jade's." He said, looking at me more closely.

"Jade? Jade Potter?" Rosier asked dumbly. Idiot, there's not too many people named Jade in this school.

"Yeah, she's on the quidditch team…" He trailed off looking at me still. Maybe this whole puppy thing was paying off. It was a lot easier to eavesdrop on people's conversations.

"Someone got a wittle crush on Potter?" Rosier said in a tone like he was talking to a baby. And I hope he never does it again, because that could scar little children for life.

"Do not!" Pacheco said, but blushing. Maybe he did like me? Well hmm…Derek wasn't that bad..

"Do to!" Rosier challenged back. Gosh, they sound like little 2nd year girls!

"WHERE THE HELL IS FLUFFY!" I heard James yell. It took him long enough to realize I was gone. Bloody idiot. "Rosier! Pacheco! What are you doing with my puppy!" He came over to the table and glared menacingly at the two Slytherins. I thought about letting James take me back to marauder-land. But that thought only lasted about two seconds, because I realized I could really irk him right now. I jumped off the table into Pacheco's lap and nuzzled my nose into his chest. Hahaha James, the Slytherins' are better then you.

"Looks like she likes me better." Derek said petting my head. "I mean look at your hand." He looked at James hand, where dried blood was. Damn, I did a nice job, if I do say so myself.

"Give me my dog." He said coldly as he reached across the table to grab me. I moved as close as I could to Derek as I could, but James grabbed me. Damn it, now I have to go deal with him and his friends. I whimpered as he picked me up.

"Potter! Sit down!" Slughorn bellowed.

"Yes sir." He said as he hurried back the table. "What the hell was that Jade?" He asked me sternly as we sat down. I looked at him with wide, innocent, puppy eyes and did a little doggy smirk. I love getting under his skin. Or making it bleed.

* * *

"Potter!" I heard Regulus's voice, and it sounded infuriated. I was currently in Sirius's book bag, which really needs to be cleaned out by the way.

"What do you want Black?" He asked coldly.

"Where is she? Where's Jade?" He sounded like he was ready to kill someone. Awww, my Reggie cares so much about me!

"I have no idea what your talking about." James said. It was easy to tell he was lying. I tried to poke my head out of Sirius's bag, but it's a lot harder then it sounds.

"You have her, and you did something to her. She wasn't at any classes and she isn't up in her dorm. And she hasn't come to any meals." He said angrily.

"She's not with us. Go away brother." Sirius said, sneering a little. Oh _hell _no. No one (except for me that is) can talk to him like that. I poked my head out of Sirius's bag finally, ah fresh air.

"Like I would believe you." Regulus snapped. I whimpered softly, hoping Reg would hear me. He did.

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A DOG! Don't you _ever _touch her again, got that?" Anger flashed in his eyes. Thank Merlin someone recognized me! Not even McGonagall recognized me! And she's the bloody transfiguration teacher! "CRURA INSTABILIS!" Regulus yelled, and sending a perfect jelly legs jinx at Sirius, he fell to the ground and I landed with a thud. I ignored the pain and scampered over to Regulus.

"Your going to pay for that Black." My brother growled, but Regulus beat him to it.

"Langlock!" He said, and James's tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Regulus picked me up and carried me towards the common room. He stopped when he was sure we were far enough away. "Caninus humana." He muttered and I could feel myself turn back into a human.

"Thank Merlin you came Reg. It sucks being a dog, not being able to talk, and they pick you up like you're a toy!" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. It felt good to be able to talk and to be standing on two legs.

"How did they do it?" He asked seriously. "Are you hurt?"

"Well I was outside watching the sunrise, like I always do, and they must of snuck up from behind or something, because then I was transfigured into a dog. I believe they were implying I'm a bitch." I finished. "And no, I'm not hurt, just scarred for life. Sirius's bag is terrifying."

"Ok good. We'll get revenge later, right now we need to get ready for practice." He started walking off.

"Your going to make me practice, when I spent the whole day as Lupin's puppy?" I whined, I didn't really want to go to practice.

"Of course silly. I want Gryffindor to get their sorry arses handed to them at the game."

* * *

I flew out onto the pitch, and you could hear some cheers, but mostly boos. Well then. And they say that Slytherin is the evil house! Look at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Their booing and we haven't even done anything yet! Meanies.

"And here comes the Slytherin team. Regulus Black as their captain and seeker. Derek Pacheco, Penelope Avery, and Terence Higgs as chasers. Rabastan Lestrange as their keeper, and for their beaters they have Jeremy Wilkes and is that Jade Potter? Bloody hell, their new beater in Jade Potter." A voice from the commenter box. I laughed as I did a lap around the pitch. I landed to face the Gryffindor team, and James's face was _priceless. _

"What are you doing!" He scolded me but whispiring. Who is he to tell me I can't play quidditch?

"Playing quidditch of course." I smirked. I shot a glance at Sirius. I was surprised he didn't tell James. Oh well, I'm glad he didn't. It caught James off guard, maybe it would throw off his game. A girl can have dreams. Reg and James shook hands, and it looked like they were having a contest to see who could break the other's hand first. The whistle was blown and I flew up above the ground, bat in hand.

"And there off, Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle." I scanned the pitch with my eyes, in search of the bludgers. I soon saw one come flying towards me. I hit it towards Kasey Marino, who had the quaffle. I got the job done, because the bludgers buzzed by her face so fast it scared the shat out of her. She dropped the quaffle and Penelope caught it quickly and head towards the other end of the pitch. "And Slytherin now in possession. A nice hit from Potter." The commenter said.

"Good hit Jade, keep it up!" Jeremy shouted to me as he flew past.

The game wore on, tied at 75-75. I had made some pretty good hits, especially for my first game. I had broken one of the Gryffindor beaters bat with a bludgers (I think it was Russell? I believe her name is Caitlin? I don't know. I didn't even know bats could break!) and I had almost broken my brothers nose. It was nice being a beater, when you hit the bludgers, all I had to do was imagine James's face there or something.

"And Black has seen the snitch!" I looked over and saw Reg speeding towards the Ravenclaw stands. The Gryffindor seeker (ahg what was his name? I can't remember…Scott something) was close behind. Somehow, the Gryffindor seeker got ahead of Reg. Scott was stretching out his arm, I looked around and saw a bludger coming towards me. I hit it towards Scott's hand, not caring if it totally maimed it. All I cared about was us winning, and me beating my brother at something. It worked. The bludgers connected with his wrist and you could hear a sickening crunch, but I did not care (the whole point of quidditch for Slytherins is to play dirty, duh) because now Regulus had captured the snitch. "Slytherin wins 200 to 75." The commenter shouted, though he didn't sound to enthusiastic. Oh well, he can go shag Filch for all I care!

"Oh my God, Jade! That was brilliant! I didn't think you had it in you to play dirty!" Regulus shouted as our whole team hugged each other. Just because were Slytherins doesn't mean we aren't softies. We have our moments, gosh. Complements were exchanged and I looked over at the Gryffindor team, they were all shooting us dirty looks, especially to me. James was giving me the dirtiest look. Yeah brother dearest, be jealous of your little sister. I beat you finally. I finally proved to you that I am good at something.

* * *

Celebratory parties are the bomb, I'm telling you. The Slytherin common room was experiencing the best party it's had in _years_. Potter's know how to party, what can I say? I had already bought the alcohol (what's a party without booze?) because I figured we would either have a celebration party (like we were) or we would have a we-came-close-lets-drink-ourselves-into-a-coma-so-we-forget-we-even-lost party. I stepped outside the common room to get some air. Surprisingly I wasn't drunk…yet.

"Bitty?" I heard Regulus call me. I almost forgot about that nickname. Itty bitty Jade.

"Yeah? Don't worry I'm not pissed yet Aquarius, so I won't elbow you." I laughed lightly as I sat down against the stone wall. Reg sat next to me. Uh oh. This isn't good, Regulus is only like this when he has to talk about something serious.

"Jade.." He started. Oh shit…what did I do this time?

"What did I do this time, because I don't think I have done anything bad lately. Well okay, my cat threw up on Leigha's bed, and I told Jaws that she missed and she should of got Leigha's face, but you have to agree with me! Besides I don't think it's that bad! So I don't know what I did this time…" I rambled on, I don't think I did anything wrong, really! A small grin light up his face, but it went back to it's seriousness.

"Back when you were drunk that one night…" He started again. Oh bloody hell, who knows what I said when I was drunk! I never shut up when I'm sober, think about how bad it must be when I'm pissed! "You said you had to talk to my brother about something, and then you ran off to find him." He finished. Oh Merlin's polka dotted bikini, the almost kiss with Sirius. I had almost forgotten about that. Okay, I lied. I didn't forget about that at all, I just occupied my mind with other things. When I was alone though, I found myself thinking about it all the time. Seriously (no, the pun is not fucking intended) _all the time._ I hated it really.

"Regulus…"

"What did you have to tell him? What happened?" He looked upset, his brother was a touchy subject. He wasn't as open about him like I was about my frustration with James. Speaking of him, I haven't gone off on anyone in awhile. One of my explosive rants is _long_ overdue. Back to the crisis on hand.

"I…" I weighed my options. I could lie to him, I was excellent at lying, but I hated lying to Reg. I guess the truth is needed here, because I would hate it if he was lying to me about my brother. "Okay, well you know when I had detention?"

"Mmmhm." He nodded.

"Well Sirius had detention with me that week, and well I guess you could say we were decent to each other that week. And well I also could say we were nice to each other." I started. Regulus's face was blank. "And…I don't know, on the last day of detention, we were sorting potions ingredients in the cabinet, even though Slughorn could of done so with the flick of his wand. Lazy bastard."

"Jade. Get on with it." Regulus snapped. He probably already knew what was coming anyway, Reg could read me like an open book.

"Well um…wekindofalmostkissed." I rushed out in one big breath.

"You what!" He looked angry and upset and betrayed all at the same time, and it made me want to cry. I hated hurting him like this, but he deserves the truth.

"Don't jump to conclusions. We _almost_ kissed. I don't know what really happened, I guess…he was leaning in towards me and I guess I was leaning in too….and then Slughorn came. And really it meant nothing, because me and him have gone back to ignoring each others' presence. It was just a fluke, or something." I finished, looking him in the eyes, hoping to see understanding. Nope.

"How could you Jade? After everything he has done? Jade…" Regulus trailed up and got up to leave.

"Regulus wait!" I called after him, I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I don't even care if I cry, I just want my best friend.

"Of all people Jade, I thought you would be the last to fall under his charm. Guess I was wrong. How could you? After all the pain he put _me _through. How would you feel if me and James became best mates behind your back? And why didn't you tell me right away?" He looked angry now. He turned his back to me and walked off to who knows where.

"Regulus! Please! It meant nothing ok? Me and him have nothing, and we never will. You will always be more important to me. Sirius can go fuck himself for all I care, because I need my best friend. I need you Regulus, please understand. It was just one time and it was a mistake and it was nothing! Please Reg…" I desperately tried to make him understand. He walked off, without saying anything, and for the first time in years I let the tears fall.

-x-

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello Loves! I love your reviews, incase you didn't know. So a little Jade/Regulus drama, and let me tell you, I hated writing it. Regulus and Jade need to be BFFL! Haha, anyway, I'm already writing chapter 7 (this is why weekends rock. Lots of fan fiction writing. That is until Sunday night, when I'm doing all the homework I should of done earlier) ok well I'm rambling now. Hope you liked the chapter!(:**_


	7. We All Have Our Secrets

I woke up late that Sunday. I had missed the sunrise, but I really could care less. I had spent most of last night crying, and I fell asleep around five in the morning. I dragged myself out of bed and looked at the mirror. My hair was a frizzy mess, and my eyes were all puffy and red. I looked like a mess. Guess that was expected, since mentally I was a train wreck. I showered and tried to put on a fake smile, but was failing. Oh well, fuck pretending.

"Jade!" I saw Derek waiving me over to sit with him and the rest of the quidditch team as I walked into the great hall. I looked around for Reg, but didn't see him. Guess I'm sitting with the team.

"Hey." I said, smiling weakly. It was all fake. I hated not having Regulus on my side. I wish I never would of befriended Sirius. Uhg!

"That was amazing yesterday, I didn't think you would play so violently." Derek said as I sat between him and Penelope. Oh, so now that you know I'm good a quidditch, you don't care that I'm a Potter. Nope. Now you all want to be my friends. Fucking Slytherins.

"Yeah. All you have to do is imagine a face on the bludgers and hit the shat out of it." I said as I picked at my toast. I kept glancing around the hall, incase Regulus walked in. He never did. So I sat there, listening to them all talk about quidditch, and I nodded occasionally and sometimes threw in a half hearted comment. They were fun, and they seemed nice. I didn't trust them though. They weren't like Regulus. I miss him so much. It feels like a part of me is missing. My twin, my unbiological brother, was beyond upset with me, and it was all my fault.

"So Jade, do you want to?" Derek asked me something, looking nervously.

"What? Oh sure." I nodded agreeing to whatever he just asked me. Figuring my luck, he probably just asked me to join Voldemort's army.

"Great! I'll see you next weekend then!" He said smiling as he gave me and awkward hug before leaving. Hugging? _Hugging._ Since when did Slytherins _hug_? I don't think I agreed to going out with him. He must of asked me to Hogsmeade or something. Well that should be interesting, I guess Derek wasn't half bad looking. Maybe a date to Hogsmeade is what I need. Though honestly, I've never been on a "date" in my life. Bloody hell, what did I get myself into?

* * *

"You seem depressed. Are you sick?" Derek asked as we sat in the common room. The boy liked to ask questions. I guess he thought he could talk to me 24/7, now that we are going to Hogsmeade together.

"No. My mind has just been overloaded." I said as I wondered where Reg was. I hadn't seen him all day, and I looked all over for him. I even thought about asking James to let me use the marauders map (yeah, I know about that too. But he doesn't know that) but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"Want to go to the hospital wing? Get a pepper up potion." He offered. Hmmm…pepper up potions…not as good as alcohol, but might make me feel a little bit better.

"Sure why not." I got up and started walking away. "Derek, I can go by myself. But thank you. You've been really sweet."

I walked into the hospital wing and just my luck, my brother and Sirius are there. I see Scott, laying in bed, with a thick cast around his wrist. Whoa, did I hurt him that bad?

"What are you doing here?" James sneered.

"I need to get something." I mumbled, looking down. I didn't feel like making eye contact, because my eyes were probably bloodshot and puffy. I had cried on the walk to the hospital wing. I've been crying a lot all day. I've never cried this much over _anyone._ Not even James.

"Oh what's wrong? Get caught hexing someone? Bloody Slytherin." James snapped at him.

"Listen James. I'm not dealing with your shit right now. I'm beyond stressed out and I don't need you and all your drama. So shut the fuck up. I'm sorry, I mean shut the fuck up, _please _and _thank you_." I looked him coldly in the eyes.

"Don't talk to your brother like that." He said angrily.

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want! Your not a brother to me at all! You just pick on me and make me feel worthless. Well you know what! I'm done. Once I turn of age, I'm moving out and never looking back. I don't need you James, I'll never need you. Just leave me the hell alone, because I like it better when your out of my life. I hate you!" I screamed and I bolted out of there. I could feel my face was hot with anger and tears were prickling at my eyes. I ran through the hallways, and into an empty classroom. I sat against a wall and cried. I cried for everything. For Regulus. For myself. But I mostly I cried for what I said. I would take it back in a second if I could. I _do _need James, even if he doesn't need me. I like it better when he _is _in my life, even if he's making it hell, because at least I know he knows I'm still here. And I definitely don't hate him. I have never felt so alone.

* * *

"Jade." I felt him sit down next to me, and he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of blew up like that." Regulus looked at me with pleading eyes. I don't know how long I was in that classroom, but it was a long time. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for everything. Don't ever leave me alone again." I closed my eyes and let more tears fall.

"It's ok Bitty. It's ok." He rubbed my shoulder.

"No it's not. I told James I hated him. And I want to take it back. He could be _dead _tomorrow, and the last thing he is going to remember is me saying I hate him." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"He won't be dead tomorrow. Talk to him tomorrow." He murmured. It felt good to have my best friend back. I dried my tears with my sleeve, maybe everything would be some what ok.

* * *

I sat in an empty classroom, sitting on a desk. I didn't even know why I was there, but I was. I looked for a clock, but couldn't find one. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Sirius. By himself, instead of James with him, which was most of them time.

"Sirius?" I asked, confused.

"Jade, we have to talk." He looked well…serious (no pun intended).

"About what?" I asked with wide eyes. What would he want to talk to me about? I thought he hated me.

"Back when we had detention together, you left something in the supply cupboard." He sat down next to me, sitting a little too close.

"And what would that be?" I said as I looked at his face. His eyes were definitely his best feature, but everything about him was just _flawless _in general.

"This." He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. This is what I had been thinking about all this time. This is what would of happened if damn Slughorn wouldn't have came. This is what I missed out on.

"Sirius." I murmured to him as I wrapped my arm around his neck and brought him closer. His tongue entered my mouth, and oh my god, it felt amazing. I pulled myself even closer to him.

"Jade." He moaned.

"Sirius." I muttered.

I woke up with a jolt. Holy fuck. I was _dreaming_ about my best friends brother. I shakily sat up in bed and looked at my clock. Four in the morning. Joy. I slipped out of bed and threw on a sweater. I walked out of the dorm and decided to go outside. Look at the stars for a little bit, before the sun rose. I thought about the dream, while walking to the grounds. Why was I dreaming about him? I didn't fancy him, I know I didn't. Probably just stressed out. I tried to shake away thoughts of that dream, but they kept coming back. I padded through the dewy grass, letting my bare feet get soaked. I leaned against my favorite tree and looked up at the sky. I looked at the stars. I thought back to one of the first times Regulus ever talked to me about his brother.

_Reg and I were laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. He had just had a row with his brother, and he wanted to just relax outside. _

"_The stars, they are beautiful Reg." I whispered to him._

"_I know." He said equally as quiet. _

"_Which one is you? Where's your star?" I asked. I knew he was named after a star. He pointed to one._

"_That one, the bright one." He said. I squinted, trying to follow his hand. I saw a small star, glinting a little bit brighter then the rest._

"_It's you!" I said grinning._

"_It's funny how I'm named after the star in lion constellation. I'll never be a Gryffindor." He said as he gazed at the stars._

"_You don't need to be a Gryffindor. I'd be all alone then, and we wouldn't want that." I tried to comfort him._

"_I wish I could be more like Sirius. I hate living in his shadow. I'm named after the brightest star in some constellation. He's named after the brightest star in the whole sky. You try living up to that." He whispered, his face unreadable._

"_You'll always be the brightest to me Reg. You'll always be the best to me."_

It was that night I realized Regulus needed me as much as needed him. The sun was now peaking, just a little bit, over the horizon. I heard the sound of someone walking, and panting. I spun around and see my brother, levitating Remus and dragging Sirius along, both of them were passed out. James looked _awful._ His nose looked broken, his glasses were crooked, scratches and bruises covered his arms and face, and a big bloody gash ran from his temple to the middle of his cheek. He could of _died_, whatever the hell he was doing last night. He could of _died_, and he his last memory of him would be me telling him I hate him.

"James!" I yelled as I ran over to him. "Put Lupin down and let me fix you." I said, looking at him, figuring what I would have to do to fix him.

"Jade?" He asked groggily, letting Lupin softly to the ground, along with Sirius. I made him sit down and I held his face in my hands.

"Shh…are you ok?" I asked, I pulled out my wand. "Episkey." I muttered as I dragged my wand over the wound on his face, it stopped bleeding and it closed, but a thick, white scar took it's place.

"Yeah, just a few bumps. Why are you being nice to me?" He said looking at me, he looked really tired. What the hell was he doing last night!

"I'm being nice to you because you could of _died_ last night, whatever you were doing, and your last memory of me would be me telling you I hate you. Oh, and I don't hate you, I never could." I explained to him. "Sana cicatrix." I said as I dragged my wand over the scar once more. It faded, but it soon became very visible once more. Damn. I could probably get rid of it completely, if I had the right potion.

"Oh." He replied. I didn't expect him to say _I don't hate you either_, because I've learned not to expect much of him. "You should be a healer." He stated. I would like to be a healer, but Jade plus potions equals disaster.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I healed the cuts on his arm and looked at his face once more.

"I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell." He stated blankly.

"Okay. Come on, let's get these two to the hospital wing, I don't know if I can fix them. Besides, Poppy will do a better job than me." James gave me a confused look.

"I'm surprised you didn't keep asking." He stated.

"I respect the fact you can't tell me. We all have our secrets James." I said. It was true, it was obvious it was one of his friends secrets he couldn't tell me. I would probably figure it out if I thought about it enough.

"Thanks. Can you take Sirius? He's smaller then Remus." James said to me, slowly standing up. Just my luck, I get to carry Sirius. I had almost forgotten about that bloody dream. Damn.

-x-

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Shortish chapter, but I felt this was a good place to end (and I'm lazy xP) So now the weekends over, and it'll probably be a week before I update again. I wish we had a fanfiction class in school. That would be amazing :D**_


	8. It's Finally Your Chance To Get Laid

"Jade!" Derek shouted to me across the pitch. Practice was just wrapping up, I flew towards him.

"Yeah?" I asked, pushing my bangs back. Reg really worked us over today. Mine and Reg's friendship was all patched up now, but I could still sense he was hurt.

"Still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked, grinning a little. Oh shoot, I forgot about that. I planned on practicing my new Bach Concerto in D minor. Guess that's going to have wait…damn.

"Yup!" I smiled, I liked Derek. But well not like _that._ He was decent looking, but I don't know. Guess I'm hard to please.

"Can't wait." He said, I turned to start flying back towards Jeremy.

"Nice ink." I heard him shout to me. I got a tattoo this summer…well actually I got two. I got one on my shoulder (the one Derek saw) of a syringa. It's a purple flower, it looks like a lilac, but they stand for _you shall be happy yet_. I got it to remind me that it will my turn to be happy eventually. Also because they grew in my garden when I was little. Regulus knew about that tattoo. But he didn't know about the one on my lower back. It wasn't very big, only about two inches long. It was the Leo constellation, and I had them make the star, Regulus, bigger then the rest. I got this tattoo for him. When I said he will always be the best for me, he'll always be the brightest, I meant it. He is the only person on the planet who I can say I unconditionally love. He is my only family, really. I never told him about the tattoo. I don't know if I ever will.

"Oh ha, thanks." I smiled again. I found it easier just to smile around Derek. It was easier to just smile then to have him ask more questions.

"When did you get it?" He asked.

"This summer."

"Oh, so you got some illegal tats over the summer. You bad ass." He laughed. Yeah, you aren't allowed to get tattoos until your of age. Stupid law, I know. Well rules (or in this case, laws) are meant to be broken.

"Rules are meant to be broken. Don't go telling the headmaster on me Pacheco." I winked and laughed.

"No promises, Potter." He laughed along with me. Maybe Hogsmeade wouldn't be _too_ bad.

"Potter! Pacheco! Quit flirting and get your arses down here!" Regulus shouted. Quidditch tyrant. Gosh.

"Coming mum! I mean, coming Black!" I flew towards him.

"Okay, so we've got a match against Hufflepuff next weekend, and well chances are, we're going to steamroll them. They have an okay team but we intimidate them, cause we are bad arse Slytherins. That means we need to scare the shit out of them. Play aggressive. That doesn't mean just Jade and Jeremy. Though it wouldn't hurt if you two hit those bludgers extra hard, and aim towards their heads. And for everyone, it helps if we glare at them. Those Puff's are pansies. Now everyone, get your arses out of here and shower." Regulus concluded his mini-speech. Quidditch brought out the inner Slytherin of Reg. He would play as dirty as he had to, so he would win. It was hilarious really, seeing him be all serious and shat.

"Ayeye captain!" I laughed as I walked off towards the showers.

* * *

I hurried back inside, I had spent too long watching the sunrise, and now I had about ten minutes to get ready for Hogsmeade. I ran into the common room, and towards the dorm stairs. My dorm was already empty, which was nice. I put on a pair of grey tights and a black sweater dress. I threw on my green flats (have to support the house, haha) and brushed my hair, trying to get the curls to lay flat. I had to look somewhat presentable. This was a "date" after all. Or in the words of Regulus; _"It's finally your chance to get laid!"_ I walked back down to the common room, and saw Regulus sitting on the couch.

"How do I look?" I asked him, twirling for dramatic effect.

"Like you rushed through getting ready. Let me fix you." He said standing up and dragging me back up to the dorm. Well at least he's honest. He opened to dorm door and ushered me in. Apparently, the Gryffindors girls staircase is charmed, so boys can't go in there. Just this school year did I figure out why _our_ staircase isn't charmed. Obviously, most Slytherins are purebloods (with the exception of a few…ahem, Snape) and most purebloods in Slytherins are the pureblood fanatics. So, Salazar probably wanted us purebloods to start reproducing like rabbits, as soon as possible. Great message there Salazar, real great. I'm not sure if it's true, but I think it makes sense.

"Now go get your makeup." He ordered me. I always made Reggie help me get ready for balls or what not, so he knew all about girls getting dressed up. If Regulus ends up being gay, well then it's going to be all my fault.

"Yes sir." I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Now sit." He said and he went to work on my face. I hope he doesn't jack this up.

-x-

"Wow. You look…just wow." Derek groped for the correct word to say as I walked up to him, after eating breakfast (and by eating breakfast, I mean shoving half a piece of toast in my mouth and hoping I don't choke).

"I clean up good, if I do say so myself." I laughed and started walking towards the village.

"You look amazing." He smiled at took my hand. The walk to Hogsmeade was pretty uneventful. The cold November air stung my face and ears. The wind totally ruined my hair Regulus had spent forever straightening (yes, he knows how to straighten hair. I have taught him so well). I loved Hogsmeade, it's so little and quaint, and it just feels homey.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked, looking around.

"There's a new tea shop that's open. You wanna go there?" He asked. Tea shop? Sounds mushy.

"Sure." I agreed and we headed off towards the tea shop.

I felt like I was suffocating in this tea shop as soon as I stepped in. Thanks to Madame Pudifoots, I have now discovered I am in fact claustrophobic. It's like Valentines Day came in here and just _threw up everywhere_. I sat down at a table awkwardly at a table with Derek.

"Can I have your order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a hot chocolate." I said quietly. "Well this sure is something." I said to Derek.

"I feel like Cupid came and took a shit in here." Derek said to me. I laughed at that, it was similar to my Valentines Day throwing up analogy.

"I was thinking the same thing." I laughed.

"So why did you get that tattoo?" He asked. So he hadn't forgotten about that.

"Well it's a syringa, it's a flower, and it means _you shall be happy yet_. I don't know why I picked it. When I was little, they were planted in my garden." I explained. The couple sitting at the table next to us was now noisily snogging. Jesus, could they be any louder!

"They need to get a room." Derek said to me, rolling his eyes.

"Agreed." I said nodding my head. I looked over at the couple, my breath got caught in my throat. It was Sirius Black. I had almost forgotten about that stupid dream! Damn it Black!

"Get a bloody room would you?" I snapped irritably. Derek laughed behind his hand as Sirius untangled from the girl.

"Mind your own business Potter." He snapped. Oh boy, he hasn't called me Potter in a while now. Guess he doesn't like his snog sessions interrupted.

"Well, _Black._ None of us are particularly enjoying your public display of affection. Actually, it's pretty revolting." I said coldly, glaring at him. "Come on Derek, let's go. I feel like I'm going to suffocate in here." I lowered my voice and grabbed his hand.

"Have fun with your death eater boyfriend!" Black called out as we walked out of there.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." I said through gritted teeth.

"You okay Jade?" Derek asked. That was a stupid question to ask.

"Yeah, people just piss me off." I rolled my eyes and walked along the streets. Derek was particularly quiet after that whole Black episode. Maybe he had heard what Sirius had said. "I don't care if you're a death eater or not." I whispered into his ear, looking up at him.

"Your one of the only people, besides the others I mean, that have ever said that." He said, and he leaned in and kissed me. It was a great kiss really. Really great, honestly. But it was ruined, because when he was leaning in, I imagined Sirius's face, when he was leaning in towards me in the supply cupboard.

* * *

"How did the date go? Did you get laid?" Regulus bombarded me with questions as I walked into the library, where I knew he would be.

"Let me tell you, we just spent the whole day shagging in some public bathroom." I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him.

"My little Jade grew up so fast. SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN!" He yelled loudly, getting a glare from Madame Pince and some strange looks from other people.

"Regulus, you need to shush up before you get thrown out." I mock-scolded him.

"So seriously, how did it go?"

"Oh well…okay. We went to this tea shop, and now I know that I am in fact, claustrophobic." I shuttered at the memory of that.

"Oh, Madame Pudifoot's. It's pretty horrifying. Voldemort himself would probably be scared of that place." Regulus said.

"Ha, I know right?" I laughed. "But how did you know about it? It only opened like, last weekend." I asked.

"I have my ways." He said shrugging. Hmm…

"You were spying on me!" I concluded. Regulus! Uhg!

"Like I was going to let my baby sister go off on a date with someone a year older then her, without a chaperone." He said calmly, but you just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jeez mum, I can take care of myself." I rolled my eyes. "Besides Derek is a good guy. And your only five months older then me, if I'm a child then you're a child!" I stuck my tongue out him childishly.

"He could of raped you!" Regulus argued.

"Regulus. You were the one who was all "_it's your chance to finally get laid!_" you're a bloody hypocrite." I quoted his words.

"Psh, I don't remember saying that." Regulus lied.

"Lies!" I cried, getting a glare from Madame Pince. "Besides that point, you were spying on me!"

"Well what did you expect me to do? Wonder around Hogsmeade all alone like a…a…loner! I'm just a lost little puppy without my Jade." Regulus gave me a pout. Yeah, that's right. A sixteen year old, Slytherin was _pouting._

"Do. Not. Bring. Up. Puppies. Ever. Again." I snapped. I was still planning my revenge after the whole Fluffy incident.

"Have you figured out your revenge for that yet?" Reg asked, his eyes glinting with happiness.

"Not yet. I will soon, what do you the history of magic is for?" I really do need to come up with a revenge plan. "Did I tell you me and James had a some what decent conversation?"

"What? You did? Really?" Regulus looked shocked. I don't blame him. A decent conversation with James and I is unheard of.

"Yeah…well it was the day after me and him had that big fight in the hospital wing. And I was watching the sunrise and he was coming back, and he was dragging along Sirius and Remus, who were both unconscious. James himself was really badly beat up. I don't know what the hell they were doing that night. Well I fixed him up, and I apologized for telling him I hated him." I retold that morning to Regulus.

"Was Sirius ok?" Regulus looked concerned.

"Well today he looked fine." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I was walking back from charms with Regulus, when I felt something wet and gooey hit my head. I could feel the green goo slide down my face as I looked up, expecting to see Peeves. But no, instead I see my brother and Sirius standing above me, looking over the railing, laughing there arses off. Guess me pretty much saving my brother from _bleeding to death_ meant nothing to him. Prat. Now there was many ways I could of reacted to this. I could of took the Hufflepuff way and cried. I could of took the Ravenclaw way and come up with a very well thought out revenge plan. I could of taken the Gryffindor way and threw some back. But I decided on option number _four._ The Slytherin way. I pulled out my wand.

"Bos sonos!" I said the incantation as my hex hit James and Sirius. Regulus must have been thinking the same thing because I could hear him saying his hex. I laughed, despite having green goo in my hair, because Sirius and James were now both covered in purple polka dots and were _mooing._ Ha, and only us Slytherins new the counters to those hexes, and I don't think any of us will help the marauders out.

"Moooo! Mooo! Moo!" James yelled at me, which just made me laugh harder.

"That was awesome." I high-fived Reg and walked to the common room.

"I heard you hexed your brothers." Terence Higgs said as Regulus and I walked into the common room.

"Revenge is sweet. Now I have to clean this out of my hair."

-x-

I woke up late, missing the sunrise. I knew I shouldn't of stayed up late last night. Now I'm going to have to rush through breakfast so I can get to care of magical creatures on time. I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail and got dressed as fast as I could. As I walked into the great hall, I immediately saw Derek motioning for me to sit with him. Reg and I sat with the quidditch team most of the time, now that I was on the team, and Slytherins actually liked me. Who knew playing a sport would make me so popular? I started walking towards Derek and the rest of them, but I saw Regulus was sitting by himself, reading a letter, a look of unhappiness settled on his features. I rushed past the team and sat next to my best friend.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him. He looked _really_ upset.

"Nothing." He said, obviously lying.

"Don't lie to me. What does that letter say?" I looked him in the eyes, they looked full of worry and sadness, and it was just flat out depressing to see him like this.

"It just…here hold on. Do you mind if I muffalito you guys?" He asked the people sitting around us. He said the charm and turned to face me. "My parents want me to join Voldemort. To be a death eater. By the end of the school year. They've already talked to him…They might do it at Christmas."

"But your not even of age! That's bullshit!" I said angrily. I never liked his parents (though, they didn't know that. As far as they knew, I was respectable pureblood who was just born into the wrong family, and I hated muggles and shat like that. I'm a good liar, what can I say?)

"You try telling them that. I don't want to do it, but what choice do I have? Looks like I'm going to be a death eater this Christmas. Whoop-de-fucking-do." Regulus said bitterly.

"There has to be a way out of this." I thought out loud. There has to be.

"Not really. What my parents say go. If they tell me to jump, I say how high. When they tell me I'm going to be a death eater, I'm expected to join. If I don't, I get blasted off the family tree! And if that happens, well then I'll have nothing at all. It's not like when Sirius was blasted out of the family, he went to your place, he had a second family." Regulus explained.

"You could come live with me!" I challenged.

"I don't think your parents would like having a future death eater living with you. Besides, I could never live in the same house as my brother." Regulus stated. I sat there, thinking. I got it.

"I know what you can do." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, looking confusing.

"Not here, too many people. Come with me." I said standing up. He stood up too. I looked him over, he still looked sad. Like he needed a hug. I pulled him a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as I hugged him.

"Hugging you of course!"

"You know I hate hugs."

"But you love my hugs! You know you love it when I invade your personal bubble!" I laughed as I pulled out of the great hall, to tell him my genius plan.

-x-

_**Author's Note: Petunias symbolize resentment and anger. It now makes so much sense xD Haha so anyway, reviewers I love you guys. In response to one of them, I honestly have no idea if there is going to be any Jade/Regulus romance. I never thought about that. Maybe…might make a good plot twist (: hehe, so anyway, I wrote this while I was sick, so if it is blah and boring and shat, I'm sorry. **_


	9. Second Floor Girls Bathroom

"_But you love my hugs! You know you love it when I invade your personal bubble!" I laughed as I pulled out of the great hall, to tell him my genius plan._

* * *

We walked through the corridors, trying to find the perfect place to discuss my plan. That's it, a broom closet. Yeah I know, it sounds trashy, but it's perfect. So that way if someone catches us in there, we can just say we were snogging instead discussing Voldemort.

"In here." I said, ushering him into the broom closet.

"Broom closet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shut the door behind us and put some charms on it, so no one could hear us.

"What about it?"

"Seems a little risqué. Anyway, what's your idea?" Even though it was dark, I could still see the look of sadness on his face. Stupid Voldemort, making my best friend, my brother, unhappy.

"Oh hush. Okay, well when you first hear my plan, your going to be all "_Oh __**hell**_ _Jade. No way!_" I can already hear your disapproving motherly voice. But just hear me out before you oppose." I looked at him, putting on a serious expression. "Join them. Become a death eater. Do it. Make everyone believe you think the "Dark Lord" is the shit. But don't do it alone. Let me join too-" Regulus cut me off. I knew he wouldn't listen.

"No! I'm not going to let you ruin your life for _me_!"

"Regulus! Listen! Let me finish! I'll join his army too. I'll be a death eater. We can convince everyone that we worship him and we want to kill every muggleborn on the whole damn planet. You know occlumency, you can teach me! He won't be able to read our thoughts. We're both great at lying. We're both pureblood Slytherins! We'll have everyone fooled. We're Slytherins for crying out loud, if there's one thing we can do, it's put on a mask so no one can see what were thinking."

"Jade, I don't want you to throw your life away for _me_. I'm not worth it!"

"Regulus Black, let me fucking finish. So after we fool everyone, and Voldy thinks he can trust us, then we'll turn on him. We'll turn on him and he won't know it. We'll help kill him, bring him down. We'll figure out his weakness, and we will _destroy _him. And I don't _ever_ want to hear you say your not worth it. Because you are worth it to me, you always will be worth it. Don't tell me I'd ruin my life for you. Because you know what Reg? You _are_ my life. You're my brother, my twin who is five months older then me. You're my family. If I wanted to ruin my life, I'd let you do this by yourself. I couldn't let you do this by yourself, I couldn't live with myself. I _want_ to help you. You're my best friend. We're going to get through this together." I finished my speech, panting. Man that took a lot of words and thinking!

"Jade Opal. Your amazing. But I don't want you to ruin your future and end up dying or ending up in Azkaban because of me."

"Did you not hear a word I just said! You are my _best friend._ You've always been there for me, and now it's my turn to be there for you. Regulus, you can't change my mind. Me and you are going to be greatest fucking death eaters Voldemort has ever laid eyes on, got that?" Regulus was quiet for awhile.

"I know I can't change your mind." He finally spoke.

"Your smart to think that. We're going to do this together."

"I don't approve. But when your hell bent on something, it usually happens."

"You know me too well Reggiekinz." I smiled finally.

"If you ever not want to do it, I understand. I wouldn't want to do it either." He looked guilty.

"Regulus! Don't you ever, for one second feel guilty about this! This is my decision. I want to help you. If I didn't have you with me, then I'd be nothing. You're my brother." I pulled him into a hug. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes. I could never imagine loosing him. He's all I have left.

"You can't tell me not to feel guilty. I will feel guilty, especially if you get hurt." He said to me as I hugged him closer.

"Don't. Don't you for one second think that. You're the brightest to me Reg. You always will be."

"Well what is this?" I heard the voice I least wanted to here.

"Brother fucking dearest. How long have you been standing there." I snapped, wiping away any tears I had let fall.

"I dunno, I heard you saying; _You're the brightest to me Reg._" He mocked me. Sirius laughed beside him.

"_You always will be._" Sirius joined in too.

"I see you fixed the mooing. Maybe next time I'll make you bark, cause you two are acting like straight up bitches." I said coldly.

"I wasn't the one who was transfigured into a dog." James said in mock innocence. I felt my fists clenching at my sides.

"I see you forgot that I was the one who saved your sorry ass from bleeding to death that morning. That was an interesting wound you had there." I said through gritted teeth. James's face paused, like he was in deep thought. Sirius looked at him. Ah, so James hadn't told him.

"I have no idea what your talk about Jade." James finally said. At that, I felt my fist collide with his nose. Damn, did that feel _good._ Well my happiness was short lived. Next thing I knew Sirius's wand was under my chin.

"Don't hit him you ungrateful-" Sirius seethed at me. Regulus pulled out his wand and he looked infuriated.

"Don't you ever touch her Sirius. Don't you ever hurt her. If you hurt her, I will kill you. And I mean that. I will _kill_ you, and I will feel no guilt about it. Now lower your wand from her face, before I hex you into oblivion." Regulus said threateningly.

"You would never hurt me brother." Sirius said cockily. Oh that little arse hole. I'm going to bloody kill that man-slag. No one, _no one_, talks to Regulus like that.

"Incendio." I muttered quietly and I watched as Sirius's robes caught fire. Playing with fire is my forte, what can I say? Regulus and I watched in amusement as Sirius and James (who had recovered from the shock of getting his nose broken) tried to put out the fire. I started walking away.

"Don't walk away from your battles, you cowards." Sirius shouted to us. This made me turn around and I walked right back up to him, ready to explode and go completely _mental_ on his ass.

"Your going to call _me_ a coward. Who's the one who _ran away from home_ because they couldn't take their mum. You. Every time I go home for holidays, I have to deal with disappointed looks from my mother and father, snide remarks from the rest of my family, and hateful words from my very own brother. I sit there and I take it. I don't run away from my problems, like _you_ did. So kindly shut up, and leave me alone." Damn did it feel _good _to freak out on people. I haven't done it in awhile, so it felt _extra_ good.

"Come on Regulus." I turned to Reg, and started walking to class.

-x-

"That's it! I got it! I know what our revenge plan will be!" I said in the middle of potions. I honestly have no idea what potion we were supposed to be making, but I just thought of the best idea. Ever!

"And what would that be?" Regulus said, stirring our (and by ours I mostly mean his) potion.

"Lesley!" I smiled, it was the best idea!

"Lesley?" He gave me a confused look.

"You know! Lesley!" How could he not remember that beautiful creature?

"Oh my hippogriffs. That Lesley!" He looked amused, though he didn't look overjoyed. He hadn't been smiling much since this morning.

"Yes! My lovely potion shall make a comeback!" I cackled menacingly. Incase you're lost, Lesley is the potion I made that grew teeth and attacked anything that moved. Yes that Lesley, my lovely pet shall make it's comeback!

"How do you expect to do that?" Regulus said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we both have a free period next. I was thinking second floor girls bathroom? We could make Lesley up there, and we can still go to lunch." I explained. Regulus burst out laughing. What the hell was funny about that? "Did I miss something?" I asked.

"That last sentence, was effing hilarious, just think about what you said. _I was thinking second floor girls bathroom? We could make Lesley up there._" Regulus laughed more. Whatever makes him happy, that immature fool.

"God you dirty pervert! We're still going up there!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

That's how I ended up on the second floor girls' bathroom, making a potion with Regulus. Moaning Myrtle wasn't in there. She was probably in the prefects bathroom, creeping on the guys while they take baths. Trust me, according to Regulus, she does it _all_ the time.

"This is going to be amazing." I said, as Regulus worked on the potion. He was going to make it and stuff, and all I had to do was mess it up so Lesley is created.

"So, if you really are going to do what you said you would do, your going to have to act like a pureblood supremacist." Regulus spoke.

"Well your going to have to teach me, since my family are all blood traitors." I knew a little bit how to act like a "respectable pureblood". A bunch of them are my housemates, remember?

"Well for starters, when you say blood traitor, make sure you say _filthy_ blood traitor or _dirty _blood traitor. Blood traitors are bad, almost as bad as muggles." Regulus explained.

"That seems easy enough. What else?"

"You're going to have to address him as the Dark Lord. _Not_ Voldemort. Dark Lord is the most respectable way to talk to him. You will have to look down on anyone who's blood status is less then yours. Half bloods can be ok, but they are still below you. Muggles and muggleborns are the worst though. Also, call all muggleborns mudbloods. Never call them anything but that." Whoa, lots of instructions. And I'm sure there are more.

"Got it. Call people mudbloods." I nodded.

"Make sure whenever you see people who _are_ mudbloods, you call them that. Whether it's out loud or under your breath so only your friends hear you, make sure you say it. Speaking of that, your going to have to befriend people like Malfoy, and Bellatrix. Pretty much, be friends with all our house mates, and agree with everything they say. Don't defend the mudbloods, and make Voldemort sound like he is the best thing since sliced bread." Regulus, handed me a vile of liquid. "Pour this in and stir counterclockwise seven times." He ordered. Whoa déjà vu.

"Yes ma'am. I mean sir." I poured the contents in and just started stirring. I didn't need to pay attention. "So, okay so I'll have to act like a git, if I want to get in. I think I can do that."

"That's not all. I'm going to have to teach you occlumency, and you are good at lying. Actually, your _very _good at lying. That's a plus." Regulus went on, telling me what I had to do to be a believable death eater. All of a sudden, the potion changed colors and teeth grew. It jumped out of the cauldron and next thing you know its attached it's teeth to Regulus's leg. I just sat there laughing my _arse_ off.

"Jade! Get it off!" Regulus cried, trying to shake Lesley off of his leg.

"Petrificus totalus." I waved my wand at my lovely Lesley and it froze. I pried it off of Regulus's leg.

"God, I can't wait till they have to deal with that thing!" Regulus said as he inspected the nice gash Les had made on his leg. I muttered some enchantments of the current petrified Lesley and put it in a container. Later I would bring it up to James's dorm and let it loose. Mwahaha.

"They won't even know what hit them." I laughed as I stood up and put Lesley in my bag. "Can you stop fussing over your leg, it's fine. Help me clean up the cauldron." I ordered Regulus. Well this is a first, usually it's Reg telling me to get off my lazy arse to do something. Well, well, the tables have turned Regulus my boy.

"Fine, but when I die of rabies or something, it will be all your fault." Regulus whined.

"Quit trying to send me on a guilt trip and help me!" Reg stood up, picking up the cauldron and flicked some residual potion at my face. "Regulus! How dare you get this…this…_stuff_ on my beautiful face!" I cried, and I flung some soap (it was foamy, perfect for throwing) at him. He dodged it (damn quidditch reflexes he has built up) and threw more potion at me. "Aquarius!" I cried again, but laughing. I wiped the potion from my face. "I'll turn this into Lesley, then you'll be sorry." I said laughing.

"What are you two doing in here?" Lily Evans said, giving us a stern look. Oh boy, I get to deal with Miss. Goody two-shoes. This will be fun. Regulus started to answer but I cut him off.

"I got this." I said lowly, but grinning. "Well you see, I could be asking you the same question, shouldn't you be in potions right now if I am correct? But if you _must_ know, me and Regulus here are making an illegal potion, though honestly I don't see why poison that looks like pumpkin juice is illegal, so we can go sell it on the black market for a quick galleon." I responded. See how fast I can think up lies?

"You think quick on your feet, and you can bullshit your way through anything, he will like that." Regulus said quietly out of Evan's hearing range. And when he said he, I'm sure he meant Volde- the _Dark Lord._

"You know how I do!" I responded quietly, smirking.

"Really what are you doing in here? I'll give you both detention." She threatened. I rolled my eyes, _detention_? That's the worst you can think of (excuse me while I take James's nickname) Lilykinz?

"What you don't believe us. Well if you must know, we were up here in the second floor girls' bathroom, making Lesley." I said cockily, keeping a straight face. Inside however, I was dying of laughter. Regulus had to look the other way so he wouldn't explode from laughing.

"Potter, Black, I'm serious, what were you doing in here? If it _is _something illegal, I will have you both expelled. I'm head girl." Lily's face was heating up with anger, and it was fucking hilarious.

"Lily, love, you must believe Jade here. We figured that we would make Lesley _now_ so we wouldn't have to miss lunch. We could of done it in a broom closet, but well, that's so cliché and Filch is more likely to walk in on you." Regulus joined in. I didn't think he had it in him, I'm so proud! Now it was my turn to look the other way and let out some quiet giggles. Lily looked _furious _now.

"This is not a joke! What were you two doing in here? I demand to know right now, for the safety of the students here!" She screamed at us, her face matching her hair. I let out a full out laugh now. This was just too hilarious.

"Lily love? What's going on in there." I heard James's voice shout in. Oh buddy, this is going to get interesting.

"James can you come in here?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah, because I can take him so seriously." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I took the cauldron from Reg and put it under the sink, letting the water rinse it out. I finished cleaning it and shrunk it, throwing it in my bag.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" He walked in, trying to look all tough and shat like that. It just made me roll my eyes even more. "Oi, not you two again." He sounded irritated. "What are you doing in here?" He tried to sound intimidating. Let's just say he failed at that.

"Oh well you know, making some poisonous potion. The usual." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And shagging! Lots of shagging Jadiekinz." Regulus chided in, which made me laugh.

"Yes, lots and lots of that. We heard it's good for the baby." I said patting my stomach. This has been one of the most ridcioul, spontaneous, _pointless_ argument I've ever had.

"We we're just doing it for Lesley's sake. For my baby's health." Reg said, slipping an arm around my waist. That's when we both lost it. We both just started laughing. I buried my face in my hands and just laughed. I was almost on the verge of tears from laughing so much.

"I don't find any of this _bloody_ funny! Both of you detention! And you will tell us what you were doing in here, or we will report you to the head master and get you possibly expelled." James yelled.

"Prongs mate? Is everything okay in there?" I heard Sirius yell before he walked into the bathroom.

"Merlin, it's a fucking party in here! Where's the booze?" I threw my hands up in the air, laughing once again.

"Bitty, you can't drink while your pregnant." Regulus said, laughing with me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sirius demanded.

"These two, _troublemakers_ are doing something, possibly illegal, in here, and they won't tell us _what _they are doing!" Lily said frustratedly. I was missing lunch for this, but it was _so _worth it.

"We were just having a bit of fun, gosh." I said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "I can assure you we were doing nothing _illegal. _Well nothing _we _think is illegal." I said softly, changing to my serious side in the flip of a dime.

"Tell me what the hell you two were doing in here, or I will expel both of you faster then you can say Hogwarts." James grabbed my arms and lifted my up to his eye level. Damn chaser muscles. His face was centimeters away from mine, and it was _freaking_ me out. My new found claustrophobia seems to be working, because I could feel myself start to hyperventilate.

"Put her down right now you ungrateful little git! Don't you ever touch her again, or even breathe on her. You get too close to her and I will make it my personal mission to make sure you will be found _dead._ And no, that is not a threat. That is a promise. You hear me Potter? Never touch her again. Or you will be a dead man." Regulus was furious, as he held his wand under James's chin, he eyes glowing with anger. Oh man, Reg never got this mad. If I was James, I would be running for my life right now.

"Don't talk to him like that." Sirius snapped at Regulus, as James dropped me to the ground. I took a step back, my head spinning. Damn claustrophobia, I felt like the walls were going to cave in. I stumbled until I found a wall to sit against. I sat against the cold stone and put my head in-between my legs.

"You stay out of this." Regulus said coldly.

"Don't tell me if I can be near my little sister, I am her family." James snapped at Reg. Regulus let out a low, hollow laugh.

"You have the _nerve_ to say you are Jade's family? You haven't been there for her at all since she was eleven. You have been on shit ass big brother to her, you know that? Where were you when she broke her ankle last year? When she got crocodile blood, which is highly poisonous, on her in third year? Oh wait, you weren't there for her. James, you don't realize how much hurt you put her through, how close to the edge you have pushed her. You don't care about Jade, and if you do, you sure have a nice way of showing it. She was in _tears_ when she told you she hated you. She cried that day, and she _never_ cries. And she even apologized for saying that, and you go on treating her like shit. So don't you say you're her family, because you treat her like she's an infectious disease, not like a sister." Regulus said bitterly. I lifted my head up. Regulus just said everything I've ever wanted to say to James. I couldn't of put it better myself. I slowly stood up, walking cautiously to Reg.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Don't thank me. I owe you everything at the moment, I told you I'll never pay you back for what your doing for me." He said lowly, squeezing my shoulder.

"Can we go now?" I said impatiently. James was stunned from the speech Regulus had just recited to him, and Lily and Sirius were just standing there dumbly.

"You still have to tell us what doing." Lily stated. Jesus Christ, she needs to let it go.

"We were not doing anything illegal. It's not of your concern what we were doing, because it is not going to cause harm to any of the students. Now drop it and let us go." Regulus said coldly. God this has been one hell of a day.

"Come on Reg, let's go, the baby is kicking." I said laughing. Sometimes you just had to laugh everything away.

-x-

_**Authors Note!**_

_**SUPER LONG CHAPTER ! Around 3,891 words! Eight pages on word processor. I was just on a roll writing this. I just couldn't stop xD Very drama filled chapter, I'm sorry if you don't like my perverted humor. I couldn't resist when I wrote "I was thinking in the second floor girls bathroom. We could make Lesley in there." I just started laughing and thinking "That's what she said!" Ahg, sorry (: So I Reviewers, especially **_**my**_** reviewers!**_


	10. Unicorn Rabies

Regulus and I sat down at the table for dinner with the rest of the quidditch team. I had calmed down after that whole bathroom episode, but I'm not so sure if Reg had.

"I heard you two were shagging in the girls bathroom on the second floor." Terence said as soon as we sat down. He gossips as much as a second year girl, I swear.

"So that's what you heard?" I said laughing, before the claustrophobia thing, the whole ordeal was hilarious, really.

"Yeah, it's going all around the school. People in the dungeons could probably hear Evans yelling. Apparently she walked in on you two going at it and she flipped out." Terence went on. So that's what everyone thinks? Hmm…

"Well I can guarantee you that we were not shagging in the bathroom. We were making a potion for something." I explained. "But when she walked in, me and Reg decided to be increasingly difficult and just gave her a bunch of sarcastic excuses. It was hilarious too."

"So you two don't a have a thing?" Derek cut in. I don't even know what my relationship with Derek is, in all honesty. We weren't "dating" but, well I don't know. I think he wanted to be more then friends, but I really didn't want to, but I just wasn't attracted to him.

"What? No! Incest is just wrong." Regulus said, his voice filled with disgust. That would be nasty, sleeping with Regulus. Ick, incest _is_ gross.

"Oh…ok." Derek let out a sigh of relief and I'm pretty sure he said good under his breath, but I didn't think much of it.

"So what were you making a potion for?" Terence kept asking. He was so _nosy. _Gosh.

"Well, let's just say I'll be getting some revenge on those blasted Gryffindors." I laughed evily, looking over at their table. All of them were glaring at me.

"Will it be better then the hot pink hair? That was brilliant." Jeremy commented. Yes the pink hair was brilliant.

"I don't know. This might cause them more physical pain." I said laughing.

"There's another rumor going around that your pregnant?" Terence said smirking, raising an eyebrow. At this, Regulus and I started laughing. After about a minute of laughing our arses off, Reggie spoke.

"Well that stupid mudblood Evans wouldn't leave us alone, so I just told her that we were taking care of some things for out "baby"." Regulus explained. It was weird hearing him use words like mudblood, he never really used them around me. Guess I'm going to have to used them too.

"But really I'm not pregnant." I added, still laughing. "And if I was, I wouldn't go around telling mudbloods and blood traitors like my brother and his friends." I said rolling my eyes. Well it's not _too_ hard acting like a true Slytherin.

* * *

I walked through the halls, invisible. Lesley was still stunned in my bag, which was also disillusioned. Time for a little revenge boys. Mwahahaha. I came to the Gryffindor common room, where student were coming in and out. Dinner had just finished, and hopefully the boys would be in the dorm, and Lesley will attach its (I'm not sure if it's a girl or guy, okay!) teeth to one of their crotches. A girl could only hope. I followed some third years into the common room, which was full of people. I was still jealous of their common room. Grr! Why do they get all the nice stuff? I'm sorry, but Salazar had no décor taste. At all. I quietly moved up the stairs, oh the memories of turning their hair pink.

"Who does he think he is! Telling me I can't even be near my own sister." I could hear James complaining. I would punch his nose again but it would ruin my revenge plan. And at the moment revenge was more important. I slowly (and stealthily) crept towards the seventh years dorm. The door was open. Could they have made this any easier? I smiled to myself and pulled out my wand the non-moving Lesley. I opened the container and stood right next to the doorway. I dumped Lesley into my hands (it was almost like it was a gelatinous substance) and reanimated it. Lesley sprang to life, snapped it's teeth, and jumped out of my hands into the room. I didn't stick around to see what happened, because I started sprinting back down the stairs as soon as Lesley jumped. I heard multiple yells and quite a few girlish shrieks. I heard someone come out of the dorm and I ran faster. Quickly I got out of the common room and kept sprinting down the hall. I turned a corner and stopped to catch my breath. I heard more feet pounding, _damn._

"Come out, whoever you are, don't be a coward." I heard the voice of Sirius Black yell, he was headed in my direction. Oh fuck catching my breath, I'd rather not be murdered. I started running again. I could hear him running behind me, he was catching up. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Not only was I being chased after, Sirius wasn't being maliciously attacked by Lesley! Fuck him! Where was I going anyway? Well Regulus will be in the library, that's where we decided we would meet. I had to shake off Sirius first.

"I know your there! I can hear you!" Sirius said angrily. I felt around in my pocket, and found a knut. Guess I'll be loosing some money today. As I came up to an intersection of hallways, I threw the knut down the one and stopped running, hoping Sirius would fall for my trick. He stopped and looked down the hallway. I held my breath.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" He asked out loud. Fuck times ten. I started sprinting again, I am going to either die by Sirius murdering me or from running too much. I will never ever complain at a quidditch practice again! That was _nothing_ compared to what I was doing now! I ran into the library as fast as I could and started running through the shelves.

"Sirius Black, what do you think your doing running in my library!" Madame Pince scolded Sirius. Thank Merlin, he stopped to try and explain to her.

"I-have-to-find-someone." I heard him pant out. I ran into an empty row of shelves and reillusioned myself. I ran towards mine and Regulus's usual table, in the back corner.

"Jade! What took so long?" Reg whispered as I sat down hurriedly next to him. I sat there catching my breath and grabbed a book from the stack that was on our table.

"Reg, make it look like were studying or something. Sirius is in here, he's looking for me, though he doesn't know it was _me_ who did it. Don't look suspicious." I hissed as I heard heavy footsteps. I opened the book to a random page.

"Unicorn rabies plague of 1328?" I asked, still panting a little. What the hell was Regulus reading?

"Out of all the books you chose, you picked the one about magical creatures. Though that does sound interesting. Unicorns with rabies? I would pay to see that." Regulus said laughing. I looked at the rest of the books. They were all dark arts books. Probably from the restricted section.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius said, glaring at us, as he walked up to our table.

"How many times have we been asked that today?" Regulus said rolling his eyes. I stifled a giggle.

"Too much my dear twin, too much. And if you must know Sirius, we are reading about unicorn rabies!" I said happily, but on the inside, my organs were probably shutting down from so much running. I will never run again, I swear.

"I don't believe that. I think you were up in our dorm, and let that…_thing…_into our dorm!" Sirius said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I think we have better things to do then that. Can you hand me that book on killing people, where to hide body, and how to cover the evidence?" Regulus asked, rolling his eyes. I really think Reggie and I were put into Slytherin just because were the biggest smart asses on the planet.

"Bullshit." Sirius said, his eyes now full of anger.

"Can you go away? Your stupidity is distracting." I said looking back to my unicorn rabies book.

"Ha ha. Cute. How do you keep getting in our dorm? And how do you even know where the common room _is_?" Sirius sat down across from us. Guess he's staying awhile. Joy.

"Are you _accusing_ me of going in to the Gryffindor common room? I'm offended really. With a bunch of blood traitors like yourself in there, why would any Slytherin want to even go near there in the first place." I said with loathing in my voice, and a sneer on my face. I felt Regulus nudge my foot, and I saw him shoot my a look. He was so proud of me! I'm going to make a great fake death eater.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Sirius looked shocked. Probably because he's never heard me talk like this.

"You heard me, you aren't deaf. So Regulus-" I turned my attention back to Reg, maybe Sirius will leave if we just ignore him. "Ready for the game tomorrow?" I asked, we were playing Hufflepuff tomorrow. I could already fell another party coming. Hahaha.

"Hell yeah! We will _crush_ their pathetic arses. They flinch every time we walk past them. With you and Jeremy hitting bludgers toward them, well their probably going to need a new pair of pants." Regulus said, smirking.

"How do you keep getting our dorm!" Sirius said, aggravated. He pounded his fist on the table for effect. I chose to ignore him.

"I can already sense the amazing post-game party. Jade plus alcohol equals amazing, and you know it." I laughed, I could see out of the corner of my eye at Sirius was getting more and more agitated.

"No, Jade plus alcohol equals violence. And getting my middle name wrong. _And_ pretty much snogging the pants off of Pacheco." Regulus corrected me.

"_I did what!_ When did I snog Derek? Well besides on the Hogsmeade weekend." I snogged Derek? Oh shit..

"Yeah remember? That one night when we were playing spin the bottle. Almost everyone was smashed out of their mind. I swear you and Derek were going to go at it right then and there. I swear all the guys on the team got a boner when Derek got your top off. Man that was a fun night." Regulus laughed.

"_HE WHAT!"_ Me and Sirius both cried. I had forgotten he was sitting there. Reg and I both looked at him.

"Sirius. I think you need to leave." I said, and I turned back to Regulus. "He got my top off? Sweet Jesus! How come you can remember everything when your drunk, but I can't remember _shit_? And all the guys got boners? Does that include you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Incest is not cool. And yes, he got your top off, why would I lie about that? Now Sirius, you need to get your arse out of there and stop starring at Jade like she has a third head. God he's probably imagining you shirtless, now that we got that idea in his head." Regulus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer. And I was not imaging my best mates little sister topless!" Sirius said stubbornly.

"I can assure you that we were not in your dorm. Now go away, mkay?" I was getting irritated.

* * *

I laid in the grass, looking up at the stars with Regulus.

"Today was so eventful." I said quietly too him. I looked up at the sky, drinking in the stars. They were just so beautiful. So pretty, yet so out of reach.

"You can say that again. Between the bathroom and the library." Regulus said.

"Thanks again, for what you said to James in the bathroom. Your much better at confronting people then me. I tend to yell at them. You get your point across calmly, and I think it has more of an impact." I stated.

"Yeah, well when I was telling of James, I was kind of directing some of it towards Sirius, but I don't know if he noticed that." Regulus spoke softly.

"Awww Reggie! I'll tell off Sirius, just for you." I said and looked up at the Regulus in the sky. "Hehe, there's you." I pointed to the star. There was a comfortable silence but then I broke it. "I really snogged the pants off of Derek?" I asked. Honestly, I don't remember that at all.

"Nah, I just made that up." Regulus said shrugging.

"You what!" I cried. I looked over at him, he was smirking. "Why would you make _that _up."

"Well it's good to know I tell believable lies. But I wanted to see if my brother fancied you and I can now say that I believe my theory is correct." Regulus said, disgust in his voice? Sirius fancying me? What!

"What are you talking about Reggie?"

"Well when I was saying that incredible lie, you should of saw his _face_. It was so full of jealousy. And I really hope you don't go falling in love with him Jade. I don't want to see you end up with someone as unworthy of you as him. Your too good for him." Regulus said, pulling me closer to him. Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Sirius could maybe fancy me?

"I don't think Sirius would ever fancy _me_. Just saying. And besides, I have other things to worry about then having a boyfriend. Like you need to teach me occlumency." I said, reassuring Regulus. But honestly, on the inside I couldn't stop wondering. Did Sirius really fancy me? Well probably not, me and him we're too different.

* * *

Hufflepuff got crushed. The common room was full of drunk individuals. I was standing in the middle of the common room with Regulus, talking to some seventh year. I wasn't totally plastered yet.

"So then I was all-" I was interrupted by a boy, looked like a 4th year maybe.

"Potter, you have detention tonight, they want you down at the entrance hall, now. You too Black." The boy walked off. What the hell? Why did I have bloody detention tonight?

"What did we even do!" I asked Regulus.

"Bathroom incident?" He offered.

"Oh yeah. My stupid prat of a brother. Seeya guys." I said bye to everyone and headed towards my stupid detention.

"You have your mirror?" I asked. Last year in Hogsmeade, me and Reg found these enchanted mirrors, it was like a two way mirror, so I could talk to him through it.

"Yeah…why?" He asked as we walked out the common room. It was pretty depressing to leave my fire whiskey behind.

"We're probably going to get split up, because me and you would end up setting the school on fire while trying to fill up a bucket with water." I explained.

"The sad thing is, that is so true." Reg said grinning, shaking his head. We walked to the entrance hall. Why the hell did I have detention on the night I just had a quidditch game! James probably planned this, bloody git.

"Yup, we're here." I said dully. I scanned the hall, and saw Pettigrew (who creped the hell out of me) and Black. Oh bloody fucking hell. Why does he always have to be at my detentions! Does Merlin hate me or something.

"Great, _their_ here." Reg said lowly, rolling his eyes. I nodded, agreeing.

"You two-" Filch pointed to Regulus and Pettigrew. "-will be polishing trophies in the trophy room, with no magic. And you two-" He pointed to Black and I. "-will be scrubbing the floors in the second floor girls bathroom." Reg and I burst out laughing at the mention of that bathroom. But oh great, I get to spend my night scrubbing floors with Black, while I could be getting wasted in the common room. Fan bloody tastic. Regulus and I went our separate ways and I carried my bucket up to the bathroom. I ignored Sirius thoroughly, just like he ignored me. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Regulus said. I walked into the room and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh the memories." I said smiling.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing…" I trailed off. I sat down and started scrubbing the tiles. I scrubbed all my frustration into the floor. If floors could bleed, well let's just say this one would be dead by now. An awkward silence had filled the room, after the whole Lesley's-Comeback thing. Which was awesome. It had attacked James's _face_. I've never been so proud!

"Jade is a wanker…Jade is a wanker…Jade needs to answer her damn mirror….Jade!" I heard my mirror say. I loved listening to what Regulus said when he waited for my answer my mirror. "Jade Opal, Regulus Aquarius want's to talk to you…Jade is a wanker and a slag….that's it Jade, desperate times call for desperate measures….JADE LIKES TO SNOG THE PANTS OFF OF DEREK BLOODY PACHECO AND SHE LIKES IT WHEN HE TOUCHES HER AND-" I quickly pulled the mirror out of my pocket. Sirius was looking at me weirdly. Fantastic.

"What! Your so obnoxious." I snapped as I looked at him through the mirror.

"The trophy room is _booring_. You get the amazing second floor bathroom!" Regulus whined.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius suddenly asked. Looking at the mirror.

"Hogsmeade, last year. Why do you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jade? Who are you talking to? Is that my brother?" Regulus asked.

"Just wondering…" Sirius spoke calmly. I'm surprised he wasn't still made about the whole vicious potion thing.

"It _is_ him! Jade, don't get too close to him! I don't want you to get herpes!" Regulus cried. I couldn't help but laugh. That kid was a basket case, but he was _my _basket case.

"I do not have herpes!" Sirius said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Don't listen to him Jade! Anyway, why did we have detention _now_, we could be getting drunk, and you could be doing something utterly stupid, yet hilarious, right now. You tend to go stupid shat when your drunk. It's so entertaining." Regulus laughed from my mirror.

"Oh hush up Reggie. I don't even _know_ what your like drunk, because when your just a little bit tipsy, I'm plastered out of my mind. And I can't remember shit! It's not fair." I pouted.

"It's not my fault I hold my liquor better. Now seriously, stay away from that thing I am related to. Remember what happened last detention?" Regulus spat the last part bitterly. I knew he was not over it! My eyes went wide, I had forgotten about that almost kiss, well I had almost forgotten about it.

"What did I say about that? It was nothing. Now your going back into the pocket of death." I glared at him through the mirror and shoved it in my pocket. I went back to scrubbing the floor violently.

"So really, how do you keep getting in our dorm?" Sirius asked, sitting closer to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said rolling my eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "But if I was going to go into your dorm, I would know because you and James can't whisper. But like I said, I've never been in your dorm." I went back to scrubbing the floor.

"Last detention?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"What is this? Twenty questions? Go away." I snapped. Merlin, he was being so annoying! I liked the Sirius I knew when we were in Slughorn's detention!

"Would you like to clarify what happened last detention?" Sirius said smirking. How I would like wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Would you like me to punch your nose too?" I said sarcastically.

"Jade Pacheco…..Jade Pacheco….Jade and Derek sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-" I quickly pulled out my mirror. God, what the hell Regulus!

"What! What could you possibly need!" I yelled at him.

"Ooo gosh, someone's PMSing. You should of just skipped detention. You always get upset when your alcohol deprived."

"Why are you so content on making it seem like me and Derek are going out?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I love to tease you. And besides, you and Derek may as well be going out. He's already seen you topless!" I cracked a smile at that, knowing it was a big lie. "You could marry him too. He's a nice pure blood. And you two can have a punch of little kiddies running around, and I would be the awesome god father who they love. I can see it now. Jade Pacheco, lovely housewife of Derek." Regulus rambled on.

"Regulus, you need to shut up." I said, I could feel a blush creeping up on my neck. Sirius was hearing this whole conversation too. Great…

"What! No! Don't put me in the pocket again!" He cried.

"I'll put a silencing charm on you. Now shut up and don't mirror me again, kay? Your irritating me and I didn't get to finish my damn fire whiskey!" I put the mirror back in my pocket and huffed.

"Would you date Pacheco?" Sirius asked. Why would he care? _Because he fancies you_. I could just hear Regulus's voice in my head.

"I don't know. Maybe. He's the only guy who's ever shown any interest in me. Most guys think I'm a heartless bitch. Which in a way, I can be a heartless bitch, if I want to. Why do you care?" Now it was my turn to ask the question.

"Jade Potter! Jade! Jadeeeee! JADE OPAL PACHECO!" Regulus yelled from inside my pocket.

"Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away." I said. Sirius smiled at this.

"He's so unlike himself around you." Sirius spoke.

"Your wrong. He's himself around me. It's when he's around _you_ and other people, he puts on the mask."

"Jadeeeee! Jade Pacheco? Ok your not responding to that? How about hmmm Jade Snape? Jade Opal Snape! Ok ew, he's a dirty half blood anyway, we don't want him watering down your blood status.

"God! Shut up Reg!" I muttered to myself. "Like I was saying, around others he's reserved. Remember when he told off James in here? When he was saying that stuff, he was directing a lot of it towards you too. I don't think you realized how much of an impact on his life you had-"

"JADE FUCKING POTTER ANSWER YOUR MIRROR. Ok, swearing doesn't work either. Mkkay…how about Jade Lupin? I know you were smitten about him last year… "_Oh Regulus, look at his eyes!"_ Jade Opal Lupin answer me! It's important!" Regulus whined. I felt my face heat up.

"You fancied Remus?" Sirius said smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfftt, that was last year. And I just thought he was cute. But anyway back to what I was saying! I don't think you realized how much of an impact on his life you had, it really changed him when you left home. He became…I don't know more distant. But Sirius, whether you realize it or not, Regulus always felt like he wasn't good enough for you. He's been stretched thin, between you and his parents. It hurts him when you tell him he's useless and shit like that. Just like it hurts me when James tells me he hates me. I wonder _why_ I don't want to live at home anymore." I finished.

"Jade Malfoy! Yeah, how about _that_! He's a nice looking, very respectable, pureblood, you could marry him, and then yeah! And he's rich!"

"Jesus Christ Regulus! You never shut up! What do you fucking want!" I yelled at him as I looked in the mirror.

"I was thinking-" He started.

"Oh my God! You actually think!" I said mock awe.

"Hey hey, I wasn't the one who failed their transfiguration O.W.L." He said defensively.

"Psh, transfiguration is _rubbish_. Charms is the best subject and you know it."

"Not the point Jade! So I was thinking! You should come to my house for Christmas break!" He said happily. Christmas break? That would be fantastic, but isn't that when Volde- I'm sorry, the Dark Lord, is coming?

"But Reg isn't that?" I shot him a look, finishing the sentence with my eyes.

"Well if we get you prim and proper by then, I think it would work!" He looked happy. He really needed to teach me occlumency.

"Okay, we'll discuss this later, okay? Other people might be listening. Kay?" I once again put the mirror back in my pocket, hopefully for the last time.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." I said, looking down the floor. This has been the most stressful detention _ever_.

"You failed transfiguration?" He said smirking.

"God, yes! I'm telling you it's rubbish! But you know, since James got an O on his exam, I was expected to get that too. Guess that's why I didn't even study for that exam. I knew I would fail it anyway, and besides I don't want to be good at the same things as James." I replied.

"Well what do you want to be when you get out of school?"

"I dunno. Not an aurora, that's what _everyone_ wants to be. Besides I'm shit at transfiguration and I'm bad at potions too."

"So what are you going to be then? A death eater?" His voice full of sarcasm. Oh if only you knew Sirius. My eyes flickered down to my wrist, where a dark mark was sure to be sometime in the future.

"Nah, I'd rather be a musician. Cause I'm good at violin." I said nonchalantly. Fact was, I wasn't going to be a musician. Ever. Nope, I'll be a death eater, and I am going to try and stop Voldemort. Bring him down. Even if I have to pretend to like him at first, he will die.

-x-

_**Authors Note**_

_**You guys blew up my mail box :D I love when you guys do that! So many emails! So this was a loooong boring filler chapter, but meh. Deal with it. Ten pages! Over 4,000 words, that's the most I've done. Love you all xoxo Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this is has lots of mistakes in it, I proofread it at 1:40 A.M. So ha[:  
**_


	11. Lily's Bras

"I hate Mondays." I grumbled as I sat down at the table. I looked for some food. Bloody waffles! I swear to Merlin, I am going to make a waffle petition.

"Who doesn't?" Regulus agreed as he ate his waffles. God I hated them so much! Probably more then Voldemort hates muggleborns!

"Last night was so exhausting." I had my first occlumency lesson last night, and it was _awful_! It was so hard and tiring! Do you know how hard it is to keep someone out of your mind! Probably not! But let me tell you, it's way harder then you think.

"You can say that ag-" Regulus was cut off as our table disappeared. That's right, it just _disappeared_. And so did the benches, so we all landed to floor with a thud. But the worse was that the food disappeared too! All the delicious (minus the waffles of course, I'm glad those revolting things were gone) food was _gone_!

"Food!" I pouted, looking towards to Gryffindor table, glaring daggers. I saw the whole Gryffindor table (along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) was laughing at us. I whipped out my wand and muttered the incantation. "_Lipiga biksites._" and the spell hit all four of the marauders. Lacy, girly, bras were now attached to the front of their robes, and let me tell you, they weren't going to come off anytime soon. I sent a semi-permanent sticking charm at them again, so they couldn't take their robes off either. Mwahahaha. Revenge is a bitch. Regulus let out a loud wolf whistle and they whole great hall started laughing at their precious_ marauders._ The Slytherin house just sat there on the floor, laughing. I love how the teachers just ignore this.

"James! What are you and your friends doing wearing Lily's bras? I thought you were all you know…_guys._" I shouted across the hall, grinning cockily. The four glared at me and Evans's face turned beet red.

"Oh hey look, James is coming over here." Regulus said, raising his eyebrow.

"This will be interesting. Initiate smart ass powers!" I laughed as James stormed over to Slytherin territory.

"Fix this!" He demeaned, motioning to the knickers that were residing on his robes. It was even funnier up close.

"Nah, I'm good. Though James, I don't even know why your wearing a bra, you've always been kind of flat-chested."

"Jade I'm serious!" He yelled. I couldn't resist saying what came out of my mouth next.

"No! He is!" I said pointing to Sirius. I burst out laughing and Reg just shook his head.

"That is the worst pun. Ever." Regulus stated.

"Yeah but lousy Gryffindors, like James here, don't deserve my fantastical puns. Speaking of you." I looked back up to James (yes I was still sitting on the floor). "You need to go, you don't belong in Snake territory. So get your sorry arse out of here." I sneered and he stormed off. That's right James. I never loose an argument. Ever. I think that's why teachers hated me so much. Our conversations would usually go like this:

"_Where's your homework Jade?"_

"_There was homework? I don't remember you assigning homework."_

"_Miss. Potter, the rest of the class did it. There was an assignment, now where is it?"_

"_Well if I do remember correctly, you said we would go over it in class yesterday, but seeing as I missed the beginning of class, I must not of heard you assign it as homework if you didn't finish it."_

"_And where were you at the beginning of class?"_

"_In the loo. So really, I was unaware of this assignment and it would be unfair to loose points on it. "_

"_Fine! Hand it in tomorrow!"_ And then the teacher would walk off frustrated. I was great at arguing.

* * *

"Just focus on one thing in the room, and think about _just _that object. Don't think about anything else." Regulus instructed. "_Legilimens_" I heard Reg whisper and I could feel him push into my mind. I tried to focus on the quill that was sitting on the desk in the empty classroom. Honestly, I was intently focusing on the many colors of it, but the force of the spell was too much. I could see him looking at the memories of mine and James childhood. Of the bathroom incident. Ha, that was hilarious.

"Focus!" He commanded.

"I'm trying!" I cried and tried to push him out of my mind. I saw the memory of that detention I had with Sirius. Yes _that_ one. I was putting away a jar of frogs eyes. "That's-private…!" I cried and pushed him out of my mind. I felt the pressure that had settled on my brain be lifted. I breathed heavily and sat down, pressing my palms to my forehead.

"You're getting better." Regulus stated, sitting on a desk. I looked up at him, his face unreadable. Damn it, I hate when I can't read him.

"No, not really. Let's try again." I stood up shakily.

"You sure? You look whipped. You stubborn little child." He smirked. It's not fair. He can read my thoughts so easily, but yet I'm exhausted at just the thought of blocking him out of my mind!

"Yes, let's go. I'm going to get this Reg. And I will be the bloody master of it!" I said determinedly.

"Okay…here we go! Focus Bitty!" He pushed into my thoughts without even saying the spell, gahh. I hate when he does that, it catches me off guard. I closed my mind as best as I could, focusing on the doorknob. Even though I was trying hard, I could still feel him reading my mind. Watching me get my syringa tattoo, kissing Derek in Hogsmeade. Then I thought of something.

"Legiilimens!" I said, pushing into his mind. I watched, like it was one of those muggle films, at his memories. I saw me and him in sitting in the bathroom making Lesley. The memory changed to when Regulus was reading his letter that told him he was going to be a death eater. The memory broke and I was sucked back into reality.

"Interesting tactic there…though I wouldn't advise using it on him, he will kill you." Regulus said, sitting on a desk. I walked over to him and sat down. I was completely out of breath, this was hard work! You try getting your thoughts read!

"Couldn't you just do this to me all the time? If you wanted to get information out of me?" I asked. Because really, he could just read my thoughts all the time if he wanted.

"I could, but I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He said as I sat down next to him on the desk. I was exhausted, I just want to go to sleep now. We just sat there in comfortable silence, for all of, oh I don't know…_five seconds._

"What the bloody _hell_ is going on in here!" The door flew open and I nearly jumped out of my skin. In walked Sirius, and he looked murderous. Why does he keep appearing in my _life_! Why did he look so mad?

"Well you know…stuff." I panted out. I was too tired to think of a snarky response. I wasn't going to go about telling him that I was learning occlumency so I could become a death eater so I can destroy Voldemort either. Sirius eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care so much?" Regulus asked, looking bored.

"I-well-I-just…" He stumbled through words to come up with an excuse. Oh shat, well I'm guessing that he only heard part of our conversation and we probably sounded like we were having the time of our lives in this classroom here shagging, and it probably didn't help that I was all out of breath. I have learned that sex is a great cover for when your making vicious potions and or learning occlumency. I started laughing at this. This has just been one hell of a school year and it's not even Christmas yet! Reg and Sirius both gave me weird looks.

"Well Sirius, pet, what does it look like we were doing? And it looks like you got that bra off. Shame, I thought leopard print suited you well." I asked raising an eyebrow. Regulus caught my drift and let out a low laugh as well.

"Oh brother, don't get your knickers in a twist. It was just a bit of fun. Come on Jadiekinz, let's go. I'll tell the guys to stay out of the dorm tonight." Regulus said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I just completely lost it. I laughed my arse off and fell off the desk.

"Oh fuck that hurt." I muttered, still laughing. Regulus laughing too, and well Sirius, he just looked pissed off.

"Come Regulus! Off to go kill mudbloods and dirty blood traitors!" I stood up and pulled him off the desk, laughing. I ran to the doorway but I ran into this big wall of Sirius.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Sirius said darkly, glaring at me. Oops, I must watch my mouth around his little ears.

"You heard me! Now can we get back to our common room? We have important things to do!" I tried to walk past Sirius again but he pushed me wasn't moving.

"Did you just say _mudbloods_ and _dirty blood traitors_?" He asked, disgust filled his voice. Personally, I wasn't very fond of those words either, but hey, I've got to keep up an act here.

"Yes, you heard her. Or are you daft?" Regulus snapped. "Well since we're going to kill them all, I believe we should start with this blood traitor right here." A small hint of sarcasm in his words.

"Oooo! And then we can go kill that mudblood Evans! That should be some good fun. Then you know, we can make everyone else be our slaves, and they could make us cookies and stuff!" I said, sarcasm oozing from my voice. Before I could even high five Reg, I felt a spell hit me in the chest and I flew backwards and hit a desk and flipped over. Ow! That fucking _hurt_! I took in short breathes and slowly opened my eyes. I heard cursing and yelling and I think a few hexes and curses were casted. I saw Sirius and Reg in pretty much a full out duel.

"You're just as bad as the rest of the Slytherins!" Sirius yelled as he sent a hex towards Reg.

"There was a reason I was sorted into Slytherin you know. I have a name I have to live up to." Reg said coldly. When Regulus got mad, he wasn't all blow-up-in-your-face, he got quiet. When Reggie got quiet, you better run for your life.

"Still taking orders from our lovely parents? When are you going to start standing up for yourself?"

"At least I'm facing my problems, unlike you. You just ran away and left everything up to me. Did you think I wanted that Sirius? No, you were only thinking of yourself. You were being a _coward_." Regulus said through gritted teeth. I don't even know how they were dueling while carrying on such an intense conversation. I slowly started to sit up, rubbing my head.

"Me, a coward? I'm in Gryffindor you dolt. At least I can stand up for what I believe in and don't take orders from a bitch like our mother." Sirius sneered. "And now you've ruined Jade too. I thought there was some hope for her, but she just as bad as you now!" Oh hell no! He did _not_ just say that.

"Enough!" I snapped at him, standing up. "Don't you blame Regulus for my actions. It's my choice okay? I was sorted into Slytherin because you know what! That's who I am!" While that's a lie. Before Reg got sent that letter, I never even considered being a death eater. "So you need to stay the freak out my life and stay out of Reg's too. I'm sick of you just _poppin_g up into my life all of a sudden! You need to get the fuck out of it! Same with James! You've never cared before, so why all of a sudden now! I don't need him anymore, and I sure as hell don't need you either! I'm done trying to make other people happy. I'm making _myself_ happy now. I don't need you or James or mum or dad. I just need myself and my best friend." I yelled at Sirius. The duel had stopped and both Black brothers were starring at me. I walked out of the classroom, leaving both of them behind.

* * *

I walked through the corridors, not really sure where I was going. It was late, well after curfew, but honestly, I could give a shit about rules at the moment. After I had stormed out of my secret occlumency lesson (which Sirius had so rudely interrupted) I had went to my dorm and practiced some particularly _violent_ violin pieces. I padded through the dark hallways, the cold stone feeling good on my bare feet. I wonder what Reg and Sirius did after I left. I hadn't blown up like that in a long time. It felt good to let off some steam, to tell someone exactly how I felt. Though I couldn't really tell anyone about the whole death eater thing. Besides Regulus that is. Ever since I had proposed my plan of me and Regulus joining Voldemort, and then destroying him, my life has gotten a lot harder. I have to learn occlumency, learn about a bunch of dark arts and magic and stuff, and I have to pretend to hate muggles and muggleborns (other wise known as mudbloods) and be all into the things my fellow Slytherins enjoy. Throw quidditch (and Regulus, the captain/dictator/tyrant) and school work on top of all that. I just wish I could apparate to somewhere far away, like America, or the Bahamas, and just go there and start over. Where no one knows my name. It would be fantastic.

"So Regulus, are the rumors I hear true? Will you be a death eater by the end of your sixth year?" I heard to voice of Bellatrix Black. I stopped and hid behind a statue listening. I peered around the statue and saw Bellatrix, Rosier, Snape, and Regulus all standing there, talking.

"If that is what the Dark Lord wishes, then I shall do so. Possibly even over the holidays I may join." Regulus said evenly, his voice not wavering with any doubt. I wish I could see their faces.

"You will make a great servant to the master, Regulus. You will make the Black family proud." Bellatrix said, a small hint of happiness, in her voice. Bellatrix rarely got _happy_, only when discussing the Dark Lord.

"What about the Potter girl?" Rosier said, a small hint of disgust present in his tone.

"Yes, you can't go about associating with blood traitors like her, Regulus. It goes against everything the Dark Lord stands for." The drawl of Severus Snape commented. Well then Snape!

"She is unlike the rest of her family. Do you honestly think I would be friends with a filthy blood traitor? What do you take me for?" Regulus said coldly the Rosier and Snape, disgust and anger in his tone. Fake disgust and anger. Well at least I hope it is fake.

"She's a Potter, and she's never showed interest in the Dark Lord. You must not be friends with her Regulus, if you wish to become a faithful servant." I heard Bellatrix say.

"She was just unfortunately born into a family of traitors. She was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. She is a pureblood after all. She has in fact shown interest in the Dark Lord and his practices. I can assure you that she is a respectable pureblood. My _mother_ approves of her. And you know my mother is hard to please." Regulus said calmly. That's right Reggie! Defend your best friend!

"I suppose if your mother approves, she is alright." Bellatrix said, still a little bit of disdain in her voice. Oh well, screw her. Not that anyone would ever really want to physically screw her. But don't tell her I said that. I'd rather not be dead.

"Have you told her about your plans to join the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"No, not yet. I will eventually. She can be a tad bit unpredictable at times. Though she has been asking a lot of questions about the Dark Lord and his practices, and she seems truly interested. I think she would make a fair servant herself."

"A Potter? As a Death Eater! Your kidding me Regulus." Bellatrix laughed.

"What if she's just pretending to take interest, so she can spy on the Dark Lord?" Rosier asked suspiciously.

"I know Jade better then anyone else. She's most deffinatley _not_ a spy. I honestly think she would make a great Death Eater. Well hell, we could even have her be a spy _for_ us." Regulus stated. Me, a spy? Pfft, I would probably jack that up somehow.

"Well goodnight then cousin. We'll discuss this later." Bellatrix said as all four of them started walking away. Sigh. Sometimes I regret telling Regulus that I would be a death eater, but then I remember that if he did it alone, I would probably never talk to him again, because like Bellatrix said, I'm a blood traitor. So I'm glad I'm doing it, that I'm going to be a death eater. Regulus is the only person I have left. I stepped out from behind the statue and started walking towards the common room.

"What are you doing, breaking curfew?" James accusing voice entered my ears. Uhg. Like I said before, he keeps _popping_ up into my life! He never did before! Why now! Oh…probably because this is his last year to make my life hell, because he goes off into the real world next year.

"James, please, I don't want argue. I've had a shitty day and I don't want to yell at anyone again. Give me a detention or something and just call it a night?" I pleaded. Wow, I'm trying to bargain with my brother.

"Whoa…are you sick or something?" He asked, lowering his wand.

"No, James, I just don't want to argue. I'm exhausted." I said blankly. I just want to go to bed right now.

"Are you okay? Usually you would have some sarcastic reply or something." James sounded kind of…concerned.

"James, I'm fine. I've just had a shit ass day. Why do you care so much? What are you planning?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not planning anything. I've been thinking about what Regulus said in the bathroom in the other day. He's right." James said quietly. I believe this could pretty much count as an _apology_. Someone call the Daily Prophet.

"I'm not going to disagree with you there." I pointed out. "Sometimes I wish me and you would just sit down and talk and figure out where we stand with each other." I sat down against a wall and he joined me

"Jade…I….I'm…" James sputtered.

"Spit it out." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm…sorry. For pushing you away and everything. I'm sorry." He breathed out. For the first time in a long time James has used the S-word. Yupp, he said _sorry. _And that

"We'll that's a start. But don't expect me just to think that will fix everything, because it won't. I'm not going to just let you back into my life, when you spent so long pushing me out of yours. But like I said, it's a start." I stated. I've never had such a heart to heart conversation with James. Wow.

"I guess so….but, how come you're so different? From everyone in the family?" James asked. I rolled my eyes. I've answered this question so many times.

"James, I just _am_. Everyone needs to accept that I'm not the little perfect, _Jamsette_ they want me to be. I'm different from all the Potters'. I just don't _belong_ in our family."

"Jamsette?" James asked, a trace of a smile on his face, but it didn't show.

"Yeah. I'm expected to live up to you. To be just like you. To be fantastic at quidditch-"

"But you are good at quidditch! You're a good beater." James cut me off.

"Wow, that's the first time you've ever complimented me without it being sarcastic. And thank you, but I'm not that great. I'm not as good as you, you could go pro, you're a fantastic chaser. Besides being beater is not hard. All you do is smack lethal balls at peoples faces." I said. James just nodded. "And it's hard to live up to you. I have to be good at school and get good grades. I'm expected to be great at transfiguration because you're the bloody _genius_ of that class. I'm rotten at it. So no one noticed I got an O in charms, they were too busy scolding me for getting T in transfiguration." Man, I hated transfiguration, and McGonagall isn't very fond of me either.

"You got an O in charms? I only knew about the T in transfiguration." James asked, in awe.

"Well figuring you've missed a majority of my life, I'm not surprised you didn't know. And I could give a crap about transfiguration. I didn't study for that exam at _all_. I ended up setting my examiner on fire because I got bored." Which was very true. I did set my examiner on fire, because I couldn't turn the damn rat into a teacup! I told you I was horrid at transfiguration! So anyway, I decided to erm…_spice_ up the exam by setting my examiner on fire. Hehe.

"I heard about that…what are you going to do when you get out of school?" James asked. Frick, I didn't want him to ask that question.

"I don't know. Musician probably." I lied quickly.

"Your still playing your violin? I want to be an aurora. And stop Voldemort." James said definitely, like it was the thing he was the most sure off. It was the same voice he used when he says he's going to marry Lily Evans.

"That's fantastic." I said sarcastically. "I know you want to be an aurora. The whole school knows. And yes! Of course I'm still playing my violin!" I can't get over the fact that James and I are being…._nice_…to each other.

"Why were you out so late?" James asked softly.

"Remember when you said you couldn't tell me why you were all beat up that morning? I told you, we all have our secrets. I respected yours, you need to respect mine." I replied. I wasn't going to tell him I was learning occlumency.

"Hey, have you seen Sirius lately? He disappeared after dinner?" James asked. Oh shit…I left those two alone in a room.

"I kind of maybe left him and Reg alone in the same room…" I mumbled.

"Why would you do that! What happened?" James sounded worried. He should be.

"Well Sirius walked in on me and Regulus…doing something. And I kind of maybe offended Sirius. And then Reg and him got in a duel and then I freaked out on Sirius and went on one of my neurotic rants. And then I left the room. I just saw Regulus a little while ago, which either means him and Sirius talked things out, or Sirius got his _arse_ handed to him.

"Oh shit. I'll ask questions later. Where did you leave them?" James sounded a little irritated.

"I dunno. Some classroom." I said shrugging.

"Come on, let's go find him." James said, standing up.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm and go to bed. You can go try and find him if you want." I stood up and started walking towards the Slytherin common room.

"Your impossible." James said rolling his eyes.

"I know. And this was nice, us being tolerable to each other." I said as I walked away. It was nice, having James kind of some what accept me. But I don't trust him. He might think I do, but I don't. I don't know if I'll ever trust him again. Also, I can guarantee you that by tomorrow, James will have forgotten about this chat we had, and he will go back to hating me. I can guarantee it.

-x-

_**Authors Note!**_

_**You know this is your favorite part ;) I might be discontinuing **__**The Shipped Gold Standard**_**.**_**I've tried, really I have, to keep writing that story, but I keep drawing blanks. So as of now, I guess it's on hiatus? I dunno. Maybe I'll try writing it again, but as of now, I'd rather be writing this story. I can't believe January is almost over D: It went by super fast, probably because our school had it's musical this month. So glad it's over, I was sick of staying after school to 6:00. Hope you liked the chapter, a nice little Jade/James moment. Hope you liked the Marauders lovely bras. No reviewers, I did not forget you, I love you all and your words of amazingness(: I stayed up to 4:08 a.m. to finish writing/proofread/upload this chapter for you, so you best be grateful, you little prats(: **_


	12. He Is Such A Man Slag

I wasn't paying attention in potions…big surprise there. Class was almost over anyway, so what was the point of listening now? I honestly have no idea what potion we were making, Regulus did all the work today, I slept through most of the class, so yeah.

"I'm the only reason your passing this class, you realize that?" Regulus said, sounding irritated, while he put a sample of our potion in a flask.

"I know Reggiekinz. I loathe this class, the only reason why I even continued with it is so I can bug you for an extra hour everyday." I grinned. Reg just rolled his eyes.

"How did you even pass that O.W.L.? You didn't do anything last year in potions either!" Reg complained. I honestly don't know how I passed that O.W.L. actually, I got an _exceeds expectation _on my potions exam. Crazy huh? Guess it makes up for setting the minister's wife on fire during my transfiguration O.W.L. Yup, my examiner was the minister of magic's wife, though in my defense, I had no idea who she was at the time. Well, even if I had known she was the minister's wife, I still would of set her on fire.

"Trust me, I don't know how I passed it either. I'm sure Slughorn wonders too, I bet he was so happy when he found out he would have to deal with me for another year!"

"Quidditch practice tonight after dinner." Regulus said to me, as he got up to bring our potion to Slughorn.

"But it's cold outside!" I whined. Our last game before the holidays was this weekend. We were playing Gryffindor again, and I want to beat them so bad, so I won't have to listen to him brag about winning over the holidays. Speaking of the holidays, I still don't know if the Dark Lord is going to pay Regulus a visit over break. Regulus doesn't know either…but if he _did_ know, knowing Regulus, he's not going to tell me until the last possible second. Like we would be getting off the train to go home and he would be all "_Oh I forgot to tell you! Next time you see me I'll be a death eater! Happy Christmas!_" I can already hear him now.

"Hello? Jade? Jade Opal? Earth to Jade!" Regulus's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you know what's going to happen over break? With you and him I mean?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. His face darkened and he lowered his voice.

"I don't know, not yet. I'll probably be getting a letter from mum soon. I really hope it doesn't happen over break. That would be some Christmas gift. 'Here son, your Christmas gift is you get to join Voldemort!' Merry _fucking_ Christmas." Regulus mocked his mother.

"Well if you do become one, I could come home with you for the holidays." I said, I think I could handle meeting the Dark Lord.

"No, your not ready yet. Your occlumency isn't strong enough, and besides, you don't need to throw your life away just yet. You'd have a better chance of getting in if I'm in first, and recommend you. You'll probably get in either way though, my mother would probably be on your side. She really likes you, you know?" Reg said lowly. Yeah, Mrs. Black did like me, because I pretended to be a muggle hating, pureblood supremacist.

"I guess so. And what did I tell you! I'm not throwing my life away!" I said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say Jade. See you later." Regulus got up and left, as the bell rang.

* * *

"So your _sure_, you don't fancy Derek?" Jeremy asked as we hit bludgers back and forth during practice. Uhg, I don't like Derek for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sure Jeremy. He's a nice bloke, but I don't know, I just don't look at him like that." I said firmly.

"Why not?" He smacked a bludgers towards me.

"Well it's not like he's not good looking or anything. He's nice to look at and he's not a bad kisser. I just…don't fancy him. He's not my type I guess." I really don't know why I don't like Derek. He's a nice guy and everything. Like I said, I guess he's not my type.

"Then what is your type?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. What is this? Twenty questions?

"I don't know! Just not Derek! I guess I like someone that's crazy like myself. You know kind of the neurotic side. But the person also has to have a sensitive side, or at least they have to have a serious side to them. They don't have to particularly smart I guess, though that helps. I wouldn't want a bonehead for a boyfriend. They need to have a sense of humor, and they have to understand that before they get involved, I am a total mess and I'm unpredictable." I finished. Where the hell did _that_ come from!

"Whoa, someone's picky. Do you really think your going to find a guy that has all that?" Jeremy asked another bloody question.

"No, I doubt I'll find someone that has all that. But at the moment, I've got plenty of other things to worry about then getting a boyfriend. I don't even know if I have _time_ for a relationship." I said, hitting a bludger back at Jeremy. Something on the grounds caught my eye. I saw a deer…no a stag, running towards the forbidden forest, which was weird in itself. But the weirdest thing was this _humongous _black dog (I believe it was a dog, could have been a bear) was running alongside with it. Those couldn't of been normal animals, something was wrong with them.

"Jade!" I heard Jeremy yell. I glanced toward him and everything went black.

-x-

And everything was _still _black. But that's because I didn't want to open my eyes. Everything hurt and like it was on fire (not that I would know what being on fire felt like, but you could ask the minister's wife, she could tell you all about it) but I felt like absolute _crap._ My whole body ached and my head, oh my God, my head hurt so much! I don't even know why I was in pain! I only remember looking at Jeremy and everything going black! I just laid there, with my eyes closed. It would probably hurt to even open my eyelids, and I wasn't going to find out. I heard voices. At first I thought _Reggiekinz_! But then I realized, it was not his voice. And that there was two voices. I strained to hear their conversation, to recognize the voices.

"She called me a "_dirty blood traitor_" and then she got all pissy with me!" I finally recognized the voice of Sirius Black. What! Pissy with him!

"She _what_!" James hissed.

"I walked in on her and Regulus doing _something-_" Oooh! When he walked in our occlumency lesson!

"What where they doing!" James sounded angry, oh buddy.

"I don't know! From outside the room, it sounded like they were doing _each other_, or something. But when I walked in, it was obvious they weren't."

"What did it look they were doing?"

"I couldn't tell, but Jade looked exhausted." Sirius told him all about how tired I looked and how I started laughing my arse off.

"Do you think they were doing anything…you know…with the dark arts?" James asked quietly. What? Houscist brother! Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I am obsessed with the dark arts!

"No…I don't think so, but I'm not sure. But it gets worse. She was getting annoyed with me, I could tell. So she said something about going to kill "mudbloods and dirty blood traitors." or something like that."

"I'll murder her! When did she start saying those words!" James sounded _furious_. Oops, too late, already said the words, sorry Jamesies.

"And then something about Lily being a mudblood and then I hexed her and me and Regulus got in this big duel, and then she got all _pissy_ with me!" Sirius sounded mad, as he told James about our little run-in.

"She called my Lilyflower a _mudblood_?" James whispered the word mudblood. "She's never said those words before! Uhg! Just when I think everything is ok with us, nope, it's not. I knew she was a lost cause." In my defense, I called her a mudblood _before_ my chat with James. And ha, _everything ok with us_, my arse. I told him that I wasn't just going to accept his apology and everything would be grand.

"I think Regulus is trying to get her to you know…_join_. I got a letter from my wonderful parents, saying I could possibly help erase my _horrendous _past, if I join moldy shorts. I'm positive that he got one too." Sirius said darkly. Haha, if he only knew that Regulus _doesn't_ want me to join, and that I'm doing it on my own free will.

"She has been acting different lately. But you really think she would become a death eater?" James should of sounded concerned, but he just sounded disgusted.

"I don't know. She's been hanging around that Slytherin lot lately, ever since she joined the quidditch team. They've probably convinced her that Voldemort is great." Sirius explained. Hahahahahahahaha! No. I'm joining not because I think he is great, but because I want him dead. As soon as possible.

"I can't believe that she would say those…those…things!" James sounded stunned. I wonder what made me get hit by that bludger. I remember getting hit by it and falling, and that's about it. I can't remember what I was doing before. I was talking Jeremy…about Derek…and then….I can't remember. Hmmm? The thing! Those animals!

"The stag! And dog!" I cried. The ones that were running on the lawn, to the forest. They distracted me. I opened my eyes, and saw Sirius and James standing there. I could see a tiny glare in their eyes.

"What stag and dog?" Sirius finally spoke. He sounded like he would rather be talking to someone else.

"They were running across the grounds, when me and Jer were hitting bludgers back and forth, and they distracted me. Deer just don't come out into the open during the day like that. And there was this big black dog, at least I think was a dog, it was huge!" My voice was hoarse and tired sounding. Well I was tired. So yeah…

"You called Lily a _mudblood_!" James rounded on me, yelling at me. I should of known he would react like this.

"Well I wasn't going to _lie_ and say she's a pureblood." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Why would you say such a…_foul_ thing!" James looked like he wanted to murder me.

"Well I _am_ a Slytherin, you know. I've got a stereotype to live up to. Where's Regulus?" I looked around for Reg, incase he magically decided to appear. No such luck, damn.

"Never mind where your precious _Regulus_ is. Why did you say that!" James yelled, making my head hurt.

"Because I wanted too, _gawsh_. Now could you bring your voice down a few decibels? I have a headache worse then a hangover." I said calmly. Come on Regulus, I need you to get your arse in the hospital wing! Now!

"James. I want to talk to her alone." Sirius looked towards me. Oh great, I'm going to get an confrontation about Regulus "forcing me to join Voldemort." fantastic. James huffed and left and Sirius sat down on the bed. I forced myself to sit up, which _hurt_ like hell.

"Ow..fuck…ow." I muttered to myself as I pulled myself up.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said emotionless.

"I blame those ruddy animals. Distracting me while I practice! The nerve! But I really doubt they were normal animals or something." I said with sarcasm and I adjusted myself as I sat up.

"I'm sure they were fine." He said.

"I doubt that. First, a deer and a dog wouldn't be _frolicking _through Hogwarts's grounds. Second, the dog wasn't even _chasing_ the deer. They were running along side each other, like they were best mates or something. Hell, they were probably two animagus having some fun." I finished my thought aloud.

"Haha, probably." Sirius's eyes glanced to floor then back to me, but the motion didn't go unnoticed. He knew something, and I'll figure it out. The hat should of put me in Ravenclaw, 'cause I'm smart! Well more of a smart ass, but still, they are kind of the same, right?

"What did you want to talk to me about, that was so important, your precious _James_ couldn't be here." I mocked my brother as I asked.

"Is Regulus pressuring you to do something…that you don't want to do?" He asked softly. I couldn't but think if it was James who was asking, he would be screaming at me. I thought out how I could answer and figured that lying is the best option here.

"Nah, he's not _pressuring_ me into sleeping with him. It's my own free choice. We're fuck buddies!" I grinned, I love how I can turn everything into a sexual joke. Being best friends with a guy makes you a bit into a pervert.

"Jade, I'm being serious." I started laughing.

"Your always serious." I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to use that pun. Trust me, it gets old."

"Jade…" His voiced was quiet. "I know Regulus is going to be a death eater. Don't try and cover up for him, because I know he is. Is he pressuring you to become one too? Because you don't have to, you don't have to Jade." He finished. I looked at his face, full of worry. Why wasn't James worrying over me like this? Even after that nice talk we had. Well, I guess I _did_ offend his girlfriend. Oops.

"Sirius, he's not pressuring me to do anything, Regulus isn't like that. He barley pressures me to do _anything_. The only thing he's ever made me do is probably my homework. Well, the only thing he ever _tries _to make me do is my potions homework." I finished defending Reg. I wasn't even lying! Woo! Bonus point for me! Honest Jade-1 Lying Jade-0

"Then I don't think you should be friends with him, because he _will_ be a death eater. He's dangerous." He's luck I was injured, or I would of bitch slapped him right then and there. I tried to move my arm to slap him, but it failed.

"Don't tell me who to be friends with. Regulus is _not_ my friend. He is my brother. You can't tell me to just forget him because he's going to be joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. I might not be a Hufflepuff, but I am damn loyal. And you know what Sirius? Who are you to tell me that he is dangerous! I know him better then you_ ever_ knew him. You left him Sirius. You had to go and get sorted into the brave, courageous house, and you left him to be the damn heir to the Black family. You expected him to deal with your parents pureblood supremacy all by himself. Did you ever stop and think that Regulus didn't want this? Did you ever think that he doesn't like who he has to be. No you didn't, you just left him. You _abandoned _him. Just like my family abandoned me. You think your so misunderstood and that your life is so bloody awful. Take a step into your brother's shoes."

I yelled at him. Well yelled as loud as I could, figuring I was whispering. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me into the eyes….and _**bloody shit**_. I felt his lips press against mine, as he pulled me closer to him. My first reaction was to in fact, kiss him back, because let's be honest. If almost anyone kissed you, your first reaction would probably be to kiss them back. So, as I was saying, Sirius _flipping_ Black was _kissing_ me! Me! His best mates little sister and his little brothers best friend! Gawd, he was such a man slag! Well I guess I'm not any better, since he's my best friends older brother and my brothers best mate. And holy fuck, he's still kissing me goddammit!

"Am I interrupting?" I was pulled out of my state of shock at the voice of Regulus. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!

"Regulus! Wait!" I cried and looked at him. His face would have been blank to anyone else, but to me, I could see it was full of anger and betrayal.

"No." He said calmly, and walked out of there. I managed to pull myself out of bed and try and walk out after him, but as soon as I took my first few steps, I fell to the floor from weakness.

"Fantastic. Bloody fantastic. Owww, that hurt." I mumbled to myself and just sat there on the floor, letting what just happened sink in. Sirius Black, fucking kissed me…._he kissed me and now he must go __**die**__._ He probably just ruined my only true friendship. He is going to _die_. He came over to me and tried to help me up.

"Well don't just stand there, help me up!" I snapped at Sirius. He just fell for the oldest one in the book. As he stuck his hand out to help me up I yanked him down the floor.

"Ow!" He said as he landed with a thud. Oh but I wasn't done. I reached out to slap him…but we'll, I guess I just slap someone. Nope, I have to punch them. I don't know if I did it on purpose, subconsciously, or not. I don't think I meant to punch him, but _damn_ did that feel good! I felt my fist collide with his face. Serves him right.

"What was that for?" He asked as he cupped his face in his hand.

"For free." I said bitterly to him and pulled myself up. Must. Find. Regulus. NOW. I walked towards the door, but of course Madame _bloody_ Pomfrey decides to come waltzing in and starts fussing over me.

"Miss. Potter! Go sit down right now! You just fell off of your broomstick and have a severe concussion. Sit! Sit!" God, the woman is mental! I dejectedly walk back to my bed and unhappily sat down. "What happened to _you_, Mister. Black?" She asked, peering down at Sirius.

"I…um fell." He said lamely, removing his hands from his face. I bit back laugh, when I saw his eye was all red and swollen. It was probably going to become a black eye. Karmas a bitch, isn't it?

* * *

"Please, can I go?" I whinned. I've been in this bloody hospital for three days! Three days of doing nothing but sitting and _thinking_! Thinking about Regulus being pissed off at me. Thinking about giving Sirius a black eye. Thinking about Sirius ruining _my life_.

"Hold on Miss. Potter, I need to get your medicine." She shouted to me, while she looked for my medicine. I guess I hit my head pretty hard when I fell off my broomstick? I don't know, but I guess I'm pretty effed up now. I blame the dog and stag! Speaking of those animals/things, I have figured it out. They are two animagus. I know it. And I know who they are too. I bet you it was James and Sirius. It explains their ridiculous nicknames for each other. _Prongs_, cause he's a stag, and the antlers. _Padfoot_ because he's a dog, and they have pads on their paws. Yeah see, I am basically a genius.

"Here you go Jade. Take this one in the morning with your breakfast, these two at dinner, and this one right before you go to bed." She handed me four bottles of potion. Fantastic, I'll probably forget to take all of them, I'll just have Regulus remind me….oh wait! He's probably never going to talk to me again, because he saw his brother _kissing_ me. Merlin's hot pink g-string, I need to talk to Reg. "And don't drink alcohol with any of them. Take care of yourself." She said and walked back to go take care of some other kid. Awww, no alcohol? Guess I can't go and drink away my problems. I walked out of the hospital wing, hopefully I'll find Reg.

-x-

_**Authors Note!  
This chapter is for all you itching for some Jade/Sirius (: I My Reviewers, just thought you should know that. I'll *hopefully* update this weekend :D Woo! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the past couple, but I just thought I should end it here(: **_


	13. Us I Mean Black and I Not Us

I've always been bad at hide and seek. Especially at the "seeking" end of it. I had looked through all of the castle and I could not find Regulus. Sirius Black is a lucky man, because if I wasn't so worried about explaining what happened to Reg, then well, let's just say…Sirius would no longer be breathing. I ran a hand through my hair, exhausted. I must of hit my head pretty hard. Maybe I should take my medicine I should of taken an hour ago? I sighed and walked out onto the grounds. It hadn't snowed yet, it would soon though. The cold, late November air stung my face as I walked out into the cold. It felt nice to have some fresh air, instead of the stale hospital air. I slouched against my favorite tree and hoped that Regulus would magically appear. I closed my eyes, just to rest my eyes for a few moments….

"Woof!" I heard a dog bark, startling me awake. My eyes flew open and I pretty much jumped out of my skin.

"Bloody shit!" I looked at the dog, great big and black. What the hell? Why was this dog in front of me? Oh wait…hey it's that dog that gave me the concussion! Indirectly, but still, he gave me the concussion. The dog walked closer to me and sat down, looking at me. Now I've read stories, where the heroines, hero disguises himself as an animagus, and she tells him (thinking that it's just an innocent animal) how she's madly in love with said hero, and blah blah bloody blah. Then, afterwards, the two go off and live happily ever after, or some kind of bollocks like that. There's a reason I don't read books anymore, stories like that make me sick. Back to my point, I'm not as stupid as those Mary-Sue's.

"Black, I might not have the best grades, but I'm pretty smart. Now, I'm going to give you a three second head start, before I break every single bone in your body. I'm not above kicking puppies." I said harshly. The dog (aka Sirius) cocked his head to the side and just looked at me. Was he that thick?

"3.…2.…" I started counting, glaring at him. Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought, because he took off running. That's right, run coward, run. I rolled my eyes. God, I need to find Regulus. I tilted my head back, letting my skull knock against the tree trunk. Well, sitting here isn't going to help me find him. I was about to get up when a voice interrupted me.

"How did you know it was me?" That's right, you guessed it! Sirius! Yay, he's back! Yayayayayayayay! Not. My eyes flickered up to him. That was the guy who kissed me three days ago. Three days ago, Regulus walked in on him kissing me. Three days ago I was kind of kissing him back. I need to go burn in hell now.

"I'm not stupid." I said coldly. "Now once again, I'm going to give you a three second head start-" He cut me off. Jerk.

"Can we talk?" He asked, almost _begging_.

"I don't know. Remember what happened last time we "talked"? You kind of ruined my life, you know." I glared at him, maybe if I glare hard enough, laser beams will shoot out of my eyes and I will burn his face off. That would be a dream come true.

"I didn't think a kiss would ruin your life." He said. Well obviously it did!

"Regulus wouldn't even let me explain! He's pissed at me, and I can't find him and I have this bloody concussion, because you and James had to go all animagus and _frolic _across the lawn."

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you, I can't find him! He's pissed at me, and it's going to take a lot of convincing for him to forgive me!" Uhg! Sirius, you are unbelievably thick!

"You don't know if he's mad at you-" Now it was _my_ turn to cut Sirius off.

"I'm one hundred percent sure he is mad at me."

"But I don't think it ruined your life." Sirius said calmly. Does he want to get punched again!

"You don't get it!" I cried, throwing my hands up for effect. "Regulus _is_ my life! He's the only reason I even _come_ to this hell hole I call school! If it wasn't for him, I would be playing my violin on the streets somewhere! How the hell do you think I got through O.W.L.'s last year? If it would have been up to me, I wouldn't have studied at all! He is my brother and I don't want to loose him! I've already lost one brother! I don't need loose another." I finished, somewhere during that rant, I must of stood up. Sirius stood there quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Look okay, I didn't come here to argue. I'll go talk to Regulus if you want me to." He offered.

"Hahahahahahaha. No. I'm the one who needs to talk him. Not you, not James, _me_." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up, as if he were saying, _I'm innocent, don't yell at me_. It took all my self control not to punch him again.

"Look Black. I don't know _what_ you were thinking back in the hospital wing. Chances are, you _weren't_ thinking. Can we just pretend it didn't happen, and I can get on with my life?" I said tiredly as my head throbbed. I really should take that medicine.

"I knew what I was doing." He said definitely. Wait…what?

"Is that so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I kissed you to shut you up. Your bitchy rants tend to be really long." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you did kiss me to shut me up, then I believe you did so because you can't handle the truth." I said haughtily and walked off.

* * *

"Regulus, please just listen to me!" I begged him. I had cornered him in the library, after searching for him, for _hours_.

"I saw what I saw Jade. What else is there to explain." Regulus said blankly.

"He kissed _me_! I didn't kiss him!" I yell-whispered.

"Even if that is the case, you were kissing him back. I know what I saw." His eyes flashed with a nanosecond of anger, before changing back to their unreadable state.

"Reg, I had just gotten bitched out by my brother for calling Evan's a mudblood. Plus I had serious head trauma, and I was kind of shocked at the moment that your brother was_ kissing_ me! And face it! If someone was kissing you, no matter who it was, your first reaction would be to kiss them back! Besides, I was too busy having an argument with the voices inside my head to realize what the hell was going on!" I thought I saw a ghost of a smile flicker across his face, when I mentioned the voices arguing within my head, but I never saw a real smile.

"Jade. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. I told you I thought he fancied you. I should of saw this coming though, he was bound to do something like this. Jade, I need time to think about this…." Regulus brushed passed me. Uhg, stupid Sirius. Stupid kiss. Stupid me, somewhat enjoying the way that kiss tasted. Blah, that last sentence makes me want to go brush me teeth.

* * *

A week. It's been a week, and Regulus has not once approached me. Uhg, I'm slowly dying, I hope he realizes that. I haven't been eating, I look like a mess, and I'm barley taking my medication. I don't know how I manage to do quidditch practice. Though, homework is just out of the question. Without Reg nagging me, I'm not getting any of it done. In class, I sit in the back corner by myself, sulking, not paying attention. It sucks not having your best friend, it really does. It's like having broken ribs. From the outside, everything looks fine, but every time you breath, it hurts.

I was currently curled up in an arm chair (a cold one at that. Leather is not warm, or comfortable) and I didn't want to move. Everyone else was down at dinner, having a grand old time. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and realize _it was all just a dream_. I let my eyes droop closed, and fell asleep.

I was jolted awake, my eyes flying open. Where the hell was I? Oh yeah, in the corner of the common room, all by myself, asleep on an uncomfortable chair. The common room was empty except, a group of people by the fireplace. I recognized them as Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rosier, Snape, and some seventh year I didn't know. Bielic, I think it was. And…was that _Regulus_? They were laughing about something, all of them. I stared in envy, as Regulus smiled, and laughed with apparently his new friends. Sigh. I slowly slipped up into the dorm, grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey and heading out of the common room. Doesn't look like Reg is forgiving me anytime soon, and he's got those _other_ people to hang out with. May as well drink myself into a coma, what do I have to loose?

Hehehehe, the pictures talk too! I knew they moved, but they also _talk_! Magic is so…magical! I'm not really sure where I was, somewhere in the castle. Too bad Reggie wasn't with me…oh…he's pissed at me for kissing Sirius. Hmmm…kissing Sirius. That kiss was a damn good kiss too. Oh hey…look! I'm all out of whiskey. Damn, that was my last bottle too I think. Maybe James has some…but he's mad at me too! I'm really great at pissing people off. It's my secret talent, ya know?

"Jade?" Someone asked, sitting down next to me. Who was this? Hmmm….he's tall, and I'm too tired to look up at his face. I'm out of booze! Damn it!

"Yeah?" I mumbled, starring dejectedly at my empty bottle.

"Did you drink all of that?" The mystery person asked.

"Well maybe…yeah." I giggled. "Reg is _mad_ at me, because his brother kissed me when I got hurt, and Reggie saw and he's _pissed_ at me now, and he's got new friends now. He doesn't even need me anymore. I saw him laughing and talking with those…_people_. I'm just gonna be a loser, with no friends. I suck at having brothers. I lost James without doing anything, and now I lost Regulus because of that dingbat Sirius." I sighed, pouting.

"Dingbat?" The person laughed lightly. Yeah I know, I have a great vocabulary.

"Yeah, he kind of ruined my life ya know? But I guess in turn, I could ruin his life too, I know a lot of his secrets. Him and James, they can't whisper _at all_."

"What do you know?" His (I'm guessing it a guy…either that or it's a girl with a really deep voice) tone becoming more serious.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you because that would pretty much ruin his life. Oh…well he ruined _my_ life so I guess that payback's a bitch. But don't tell anyone what I'm telling you. And I mean don't tell _anyone_. Because like, when someone tells me not to tell anyone, that excludes my best friend. Though he's not my best friend anymore. I think he think's I like Sirius more then him or something. Which is ridiculous, because Regulus is the one who is tattooed forever onto my back. But he doesn't know that. So don't tell anyone that either."

"I won't tell anyone." He replied.

"Well I know he's an illegal animagus. He's a big black dog, and my brother is a pony…I mean he's a stag. And my brother has an invisibility cloak. Of course, I didn't get a cloak. Nope. That's why I'm so good at disillusioning charms. I'm just good at charms in general really, but I never get recognition for that, because I'm _awful_ at transfiguration. Precious James is the bloody _god_ of transfiguration. So since I'm horrid at turning frogs into mirrors, all people do is tell me how bad I am at that, rather than tell me how I'm good at charms." I ranted, with no intention to stop.

"Jade, your getting off topic." He cut in.

"Am I? I tend to do that. So anyway, I also know that they have a map of the whole school, it's called the _marauders map_. They know all the short cuts in the building, and all the passages out of Hogwarts too." I concluded. I bet there are more secrets, I'll find those out too, eventually.

"Wow, so you know all of that…would you ever tell anyone?" The mystery man asked. I hiccupped, man was I tired.

"I don't know….probably not. Unless I wanted revenge on Black. Though I guess I could get revenge now, since he ruined _my life_. I guess I may as well ruin his." I shrugged.

"Ruined your life, huh? It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, Regulus won't talk…to me…but in all honesty, I kind of liked the kiss. But not that I would tell anyone that, even under wand point." My eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was that I had a headache the size of Russia. Oh jeez, I was drinking last night…who knows what I said and or did! The next thing I noticed is that I was sleeping on something warm and hard (hush up all you little perverts out there! Stop giggling dammit!) and that something warm and hard was _breathing_ and had its arm wrapped around my waist.

"Bloody bitch, sweet baby Jesus!" I screamed, realizing I was sleeping on a _person_!

"Whazzgoinon?" I peeled the arm that was around my waist off and looked at the guy I had fallen asleep on. Oh Merlin's plaid slippers, of all people! I hate my life!

"What the hell happened last night?" I regret yelling that, because it just made my headache worse.

"You-you don't remember?" Sirius asked, still waking up.

"No! I was _attempting_ to drink myself into a coma last night, so what the bloody hell happened?" I snapped at him. Oh jeez, who knows what I did last night! I watched as a smirk fell onto his face. Wanker.

"That explains why you wouldn't shut up last night. You talk a lot when your wasted."

"Your not answering my question! What did I say last night? And why did I wake up with your arm around my waist?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you told me that you know some secrets about me. James and I will have to work on our whispering skills." He said, still smirking.

"Damn…now how am I supposed to get into your dorm without you knowing it's me?" I muttered under my breath.

"You also told me how your good at disillusioning charms, and how Regulus is tattooed onto your back? Is that true?" He raised his eyebrows at me. Damn, I told him about that!

"Yes, it's very true. I'm fantastic at disillusioning charms. So what else did I say?" Maybe, if I changed the subject fast enough he would forget about the tattoo.

"So, Regulus's face is on your back?" Damn.

"Not his face! And don't tell anyone, because I live with a bunch of future death eaters, who will gladly kill you." I threatened.

"I won't tell anyone." He put his hands up.

"That includes your best friends too."

"I know, you went on that rant last night." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well I just got the constellation that he's in, tattooed on my lower back. You know, cause he's named after that star." I hope we could get this conversation over with soon.

"Yeah I know, but why did you get it permanently put on your skin? And how did you get a tattoo anyway? It's illegal for anyone underage."

"Are you jealous of my bad arseness? I wasn't going to wait until this year to get them. What do you think I did this summer? I didn't just stay in my room and sulk around all day. I sneak out a lot, especially at night." Yeah, I have illegal tats. I'm hardcore, what can I say?

"Them? You have more than one?" He asked, bewildered. I grinned.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? And yeah, I have one of a syringa on my shoulder. Don't go telling James about these either, he hates me enough as it is. I don't need him telling my parents about my illegal activates." I guess I don't really care if James finds out though. I'm moving out as soon as I can.

"Yes, you're full of lots of surprises. You said some interesting things last night." He laughed.

"And what would those things be?" I could feel a tiny blush form on my face.

"What's this?" The voice of Remus Lupin cut into our conversation. Oh jeez, if James is with him, this is going to look _really_ bad. I looked over my shoulder and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just Remus.

"Oh you know…discussing illegal things like tattoos." I said quickly. It's not like he knows Sirius and I we're sleeping together. No not, _that_ sleeping. Like legitimate, close your eyes, have dreams, sleep.

"Hey there Mooney.." Sirius grinned.

"Your lucky I found you instead of James, Pads." I snickered at that nickname, I doubt I could ever get over that. Sirius and Remus looked towards me.

"If you ever plan to have the female population take you seriously, ditch the nickname _Pads_." I laughed to myself as the two boys rolled their eyes.

"So what were you two doing last night? During patrols, I saw you two passed out on each other, and I saw the empty fire whiskey bottle…?" Remus raised his eyebrows at us. I mean Black and I. Not us.

"The mystery person!" I cried, I remember that! The guy who sat next to me! I can't remember what I said, but I remember a person!

"What?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"Surprisingly, I can somewhat remember my drunken escapade last night. I can really only remember this guy, sitting down next to me, and me being to lazy to look up, and I remember telling him about everything…like how you…RUINED MY LIFE! Holy shit mother fucking hell! I just had a nice conversation with you when I'm supposed to be pissed at you because you ruined my life and bloody wank biscuits you're the whole entire reason Regulus is pissed at me and why he's gonna do the…..thinger, by himself!" I screamed at Sirius. Whoa, where did that come from? But I have a point! Oh Jesus, I'm arguing with _myself_, I need to go check into St. Mungo's.

"Jade! Jade, calm down! Your not helping your hangover." Sirius shushed me. Speaking of my hangover, my head was pulsating steadily now.

"I can't calm down, how do you expect me to calm down! And who do you think you are, thinking you can just come and…and try and _be friends_ with me? We can't be friends! We live in two separate worlds! James hates me, your supposed to hate me too! You and him are joined at the hip, your supposed to hate the same things as him! I'm just an icky Slytherin, a slimy snake! You hate all every Slytherin! I was sorted into the same house as Snivellus! You've hurt my best friend…well he's still my best friend, but I don't think I'm his…countless times!" I scolded Sirius, I'm really need to go smoke something in the green house. My knuckles are white, but I can't seem to get a grip on life. I opened my mouth to start ranting again but Sirius put his hand over my mouth.

"Your going to wake up the whole bloody castle Jade! Mooney-" Sirius looked towards Remus. Hmm I wonder what animagus Remus was? Mooney….moon….hmmmm? Maybe he's a unicorn! I don't know, I can have dreams can't I? Can a person even _be_ a unicorn. It would take a super awesome person (like myself) to be a unicorn animagus. "I really would appreciate if you don't mention this…predicament to James, I'll do it myself." Sirius sounded a little exasperated, like he was mentally freaking out. I don't think I could use big words, like predicament when I'm mentally freaking out. I would be more "oh bloody shit Remus! Don't tell James about this! Please please please! He will murder me and send me to hell!"

"You two are bloody mental. You better tell him about this though, or he will be _pissed_ if he finds out from someone else." Remus stated calmly. That kid is always so…so….calm!

"I will, come on, let's go get some breakfast." Sirius stood up, walking towards the great hall. "You coming Jade?" He asked me. We. Are. Not. Friends. I. Will. Not. Be. Friends. With. Black. I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Him. He. Ruined. My. Life. I. Will. Not. Be. Nice. To. Him. (you probably just read that in your mind pausing after every word, didn't you?)

"No, I don't go to breakfast. I've got no friends to sit with anyway, so what's the point?" I said, turning to walk towards the common room.

-x-

_**Author's Note, Bizatches!**_

_**Sorry this took so long to write, writers block D: Kind of a filler chapter, I know :\ I decided to throw drunk Jade in there, because what the hell, why not? It's fun to write things from a drunks POV. Not that I know what it's like to be drunk…anywhoo, I don't know when chapter 14 will be up. Schoolwork is kind of ruining my LIFE. Oh, so yeah, you all should go listen to the song "Golden" by Fall Out Boy. It reminds me of Regulus. GO DO IT. GO LISTEN TO IT NOW! NOW! I DEMAND YOU! IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER 14 YOU MUST LISTEN TO THAT SONG! Plus, if you listen to that song, then you will get bonus points and a cookie! :D **_


	14. And Don't Forget My Free Toaster, Bitch

It's cold outside. I probably should of wore more than pajama bottoms and a sweater, but oh well, should of, could of, would of, _didn't_. During this whole time Regulus has been mad at me, the only thing that hasn't changed is watching the sunrise. Some how I got through quidditch, without having a mental break down or anything. Our last game before Christmas was tomorrow, and we will _annihilate _Gryffindor. I will break each of their faces with a bludger if I have to, I want to win dammit!

"Thought I would find you out here." His voice sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I avoided eye contact, afraid of what I would find in those eyes.

"I'm a predictable person, I guess." I said quietly.

"Jade…" He started, looking for the right words to say. "I overreacted…I'm…sorry." He finished, quietly. Mentally, I was pretty much jumping and dancing around, but on the outside I kept it together.

"I'm sorry too. I did kiss him back, but I promise, I'll never let anything like _that_ happen again. You're my number one person Regulus. You're the most important to me." I finally looked at him. He's tattooed upon my skin for a reason you know.

"I kind of…freaked out. I can't loose you Jade, you're the only reason I haven't gone completely mental."

"I'll try my best, never to get you that upset with me. It was awful Reg, I was so alone. It was like everyone was sitting in the sunshine, while I was drowning in the rain." I hugged my best friend, and it felt good to be in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry that your brother and I kissed…let's just pretend that never happened." I whispered back.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast, I've barely seen you eat all week."

* * *

So the day I decide to finally come to breakfast, thinking nothing could go wrong, the worst possible thing happens.

Bloody waffles.

The universe is against me! Ugh!

"Mmm waffles!" Regulus said happily, stuffing his face with the revolting thing (because what is it? A baked good? A bread? No one knows!) .

"You sicken me." I rolled my eyes at him. It was nice, having him on my side again, but I could still tell things were…_awkward_ between us.

"You really are a death eater! How can you hate waffles?" Regulus cried, laughing.

"How can you eat them?" I pulled a face at him.

"Are you ready to murder Gryffindor tomorrow?" I heard Regulus say, but I was too distracted by something on the other side of the room. First, I heard this _obnoxious, loud, fake_ laugh, so out of curiosity I looked to see where the wretched song was coming from. Gryffindor table, of course (cue narrowing of eyes). Looking at the red and gold table, I got an eyeful of _blonde ditzyness_. She was draped all over Sirius, like she was…_drapes _or something. Drapes are going to be the death of that boy! I can see it now! Who was she? She looks familiar. Russell! I broke her bat during a quidditch game! Look at her, hanging all over him, she's making a fool of herself! Bloody hell, she's sitting in his _lap_, does she have no pride? Wait wait what! Is his arm around her waist? Merlin's boxers, it is! I think I'm going to be sick.

"It's revolting isn't it?" Reg interrupted my thoughts, his voiced filled with disgust.

"Hell yes! Does she have any dignity?" I rolled my eyes and stabbed my oatmeal with my spoon. Can you stab something with a spoon? Well I just did, so ha.

"Probably not, most girls that are "in love" with my brother have no dignity." Regulus replied, turning back to his waffles.

"Yeah." I agreed, no dignity at all.

* * *

I usually love the first snow, it's one of my favorite things. Snow is great and all, but _not_ today. Hundreds of feet up in the air, on broomsticks, snow is _awful_. The game has been in play for awhile now, I'm not sure how long. Gryffindor was leading by a little bit, but I'm sure we'll catch up. I hadn't broken anyone's face…yet. When I saw the blonde, Caitlin Russell, I told her I would break her face instead of her bat this time. Yeah, she was shaking in her boots, 'cause I am damn terrifying. All 5"5 of me.

_Smack! _I smashed a bludger towards a flying red and gold blob. I have to say, Slytherin house definitely has the best color scheme going on. Green and silver, now that's _classy_, and you know what they say; If you're not classy, your probably a tramp. Red and gold, that's just obnoxious and gaudy. Black and yellow, you look like a bumble bee. Bronze and blue, ehh it's okay, but not as classy (or sexy) as green and silver…why the hell am I thinking about _colors_ during a quidditch match!

"Jade! Duck!" I heard Jeremy yell. I quickly ducked my head and heard a bludger go whizzing over my head. Thank God for Jer.

"And Potter narrowly misses a bludger to the head." The commenter said, I swear, I heard a little bit of disappointment in his voice, jerk! Fat snowflakes fell from the sky, impairing every player's vision. Haha, my brother is probably the equivalent of _blind_ right now. I'm glad I didn't get the "I'm blind and I have to wear these ridiculous circular glasses" gene. I don't even know why he picked those blasted round glasses! They are hideous.

"Potter! Get your head out of the damn clouds!" Jeremy yelled at me, his face cross. I should probably stop thinking about glasses and colors. That would be a good idea. I glanced up at Reg, who was circling the pitch. How could he even see the snitch with all this snow? _Thump!_ I felt a hand smack me upside the head.

"Ow!" I pouted at Jer, who had hit me.

"Focus Jade! I don't know what the hell is on your mind, but right now winning this game and breaking Gryffindors bones into a thousand pieces should be! I'll hit you harder next time if you don't get your act together." He snapped at me. "And stop pouting, you're a sixteen year old for Merlin's sake!" He rolled his eyes and flew off. I heard the announcer make some comment about Jer yelling at me but I could give a piss about that, because the perfect opportunity unfolded before me.

She was hovering, with a look of determination on her face, looking for a bludger to hit. Oh that drape-like fiend was going to get smacked! I bludger was flying towards me and I aimed right at her face.

"And Potter makes a cheap shot at Russell!" The commenter cried. Oh piss off would you? I just made the best hit ever! The crowd booed and yelled at me, look how popular I am! The bludger whizzed right past her face, millimeter from her nose. Damn, I missed. The game wore on, Slytherin down 150 points exactly. The snow was getting worse, and Regulus looked _pissed_. This was turning out to be a shitty game.

"The Gryffindor seeker has spotted the snitch!" I watched as two blurs of seekers raced around the pitch. If Gryffindor caught the snitch, we would loose miserably. If Slytherin caught it, then we would tie, and at the moment I would take a tie, because I cannot feel my toes or fingers. My teeth chattered quietly while watching Reg battle it out with the other seeker. Both of them pulled into a dive and gloved hands were out stretched. It's like the whole world held it's breath as a hand wrapped itself around the golden ball.

"And Black has caught the snitch! Slytherin…ties…?" The commenter sounded slightly confused. A quidditch game hasn't tied in _forever_. I let out a laugh, at least we didn't loose, right? Every player on the pitch had a sour look on their face except for me. I landed lightly on the ground. Caitlin stormed over to me, looking pissed off.

"What the hell was that Potter!" She spat at me.

"What?" I asked, widening my eyes. I see nothing wrong with trying to hit her face.

"You almost hit me in the bloody face! It was a cheap shot!" She yelled at me, pointing to her face for emphasis. She needs to calm down, her screeching cannot be good for my health.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry….I'm sorry I missed." I glowered back.

"It's against the rules! It's foul play!" She glared at me, probably trying to burn holes through my forehead.

"Rules were meant to be broken. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it." I rolled my eyes at her. "And don't forget my free toaster, bitch." I added as an afterthought. Oh snap, Slytherin 1, Gryffindor 0. She swung her hand at me, trying to slap me. I ducked out of the way with stealth and I stepped closer to the blonde bimbo.

"Don't try to hit someone, who can hit you twice as hard." I threatened, staring coldly into her eyes.

"Watch me." She swung again, this time almost making contact. _Almost_. I was just too quick for her to catch. Also she might of missed because I may have possibly kicked her in the shin. Not that I'm admitting to anything.

"Ow! _Fuck_! Ow!" She hobbled on one leg. I smirked, yeah that's right, don't mess with Jade. "You. Little. Bitch!" She screamed at me. Just now the ten other people on the pitch decided to notice our little scuffle.

"Oi, what the hell?" I heard my idiot brother say. Russell, I mean _Caitlin_, grabbed hold of my hair and pulled.

"_Mother fucking hippogriff wanking biscuit! Your going to wish you were never born!"_ I screamed at her! That fucking _hurt_! I elbowed her in the stomach which made her let go of my hair. I then continued to punch her in the face. _Hard_. You could hear her jaw crack in dungeons, it was so loud. Just as I was about to take a step back and admire my work, I felt myself being pulled back by someone. I looked over at my team, who were laughing their arses off. Leave it to them, to be laughing while I beat the shit out of someone. They are idiots. Loveable idiots, yes, but still idiots. I fought to get out of the grasp I was in, but it was strong.

"Let me go!" I cried trying to wiggle my way out. I wanted to go high five my teammates! This was better then a quidditch victory. This was a _fight _victory.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius looked livid, his grip still iron strong as he spun me around to face him.

"That was _brilliant_." I chuckled to myself. Wrong answer.

"Jade!" He looked angry. The rest of the Gryffindor team was helping Caitlin with her broken jaw.

"Well, it _was_ self defense. She tried to slap me first, and plus I gave her a fair warning. Wrong answer part duex.

"You better apologize! And you won't be playing quidditch again you little-" His face was inches away from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my face and it reminded me of the hospital wing incident. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It must be my claustrophobia…yeah that's it.

"Let…me…go." I gasped out, I need to breathe. Sirius let go and I took a wobbly step back. I took a deep breath and regained my composer.

"I've got nothing to apologize for." I said coldly and walked towards my teammates. I'm thinking a "_Gryffindor still hasn't beat us_" party when we get back to the common room.

* * *

Regulus is sick. He's got Sattleberg's. It's pretty much the wizarding flu, and he could be cured right now, but _nooooo_. He's Regulus freaking _Aquarius _(I'm never going to let that go)Black and he has too much pride to go to the hospital wing. If he could just get over himself, than he could be helping me with the crisis at hand. _My hair_. It looks like my hair was eaten by a hippogriff, regurgitated and then proceeded to _explode_. This is what happens when I go to bed with my hair wet. I attempted to brush out the curls, but the hair brush just got _stuck_. You see Regulus is _fantastic_ with hair. It's because I've forced him to do mine so many times. He could of fixed this by now, but no, he had to be sick. I remember Leigha used a spell on her hair to make it lay flat.

"_Viridis lenis comis virage_." I pointed my wand at my curls. I felt my hair rearranging itself on top of my head, and I looked in the mirror. Well it definitely fixed the _explosiveness_ of it. Tiny ringlets framed my face. The spell also decided to put lime green streaks in my hair. Well isn't that attractive? I guess it could be worse, I mean, it could be hot pink. It's too late to fix it anyway.

"Nice hair, Potter." Bellatrix cackled, others joining in. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"I'm just supporting my house, Bella love." I grabbed a piece of toast, and some for Regulus. I may as well skive off classes today too. If Regulus isn't going to be in class, there's no point in me going, because I won't pay attention at all.

"Your not a real Slytherin." Bellatrix sneered. Yes, I am not a Slytherin. I am a Hufflepuff, _in disguise_!

"I beat the shit out of that mudblood Gryffindor didn't I?" I grinned at the memory of punching Caitlin Russell in the face.

"You used muggle fighting." She countered, pulling a disgusted face. I see nothing wrong with muggle fighting.

"I didn't have a wand on me and I wasn't going to let that muggle think she was better than me." I don't like to call muggleborns out, on being well…_muggleborns, _but I didn't like this chick, so I see no fault in calling her what she is.

"I guess your all right, Potter." She went back to talking to her friends. I've got Bellatrix's approval! Regulus will be so proud!

"Oh Jeebus, what did you do to your hair!" Regulus cried hoarsely as I walked into his dorm.

"I tried…to fix it." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He better fix this! He let out a small laugh at my misfortune. Tosser.

"I would fix it for you, but it's too funny. I think I'm going to leave it like that, for a little while." He smirked. I threw his toast I brought for him at his face, but he caught it. Damn quidditch reflexes. "Anyways, you better get to class, your going to be late." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Honestly Reggie, did you think I was going to class without my fellow partner in crime slash my future death eater buddy?" I sat down on his bed. The smile fell off of his face. Was it something I said?

"It's going to be this Christmas. It's official." He lowered his voice, his face darkening. Oh crap.

"That's bullocks. Your not even of age." I could feel my temper rising, but I managed to keep my voice quiet. "When do you think I can join?" I looked into his grey eyes.

"Probably not until later. Maybe next year if your lucky. I couldn't ask for you to join too, not now that is. I'm already pushing my luck, getting in now."

"Do you…agree with what he's doing?" I've always wondered that about Regulus. I might be his best friend, and I know a lot about him, but I know there I some things I'll just never know about him.

"Well, he's fighting for what he believes in, and I can understand that." He started. "He was probably raised by his parents…and he just took it to an extreme. That's what I think is wrong. How he just went _overboard_ with it and decided to start killing people." Hmmm. Regulus has a point.

"Awww, look at you, the perpetual optimist, always trying to see the good in people!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "But do you think…that purebloods are better then muggleborns?" I asked.

"Well, I was brought up to think so. I mean when I was little I thought my mom and dad were always right, so they made me believe that purebloods were the _shit_. Back in first year and up till about fourth year, I still believed that they were-" I cut him off.

"What! I didn't know that! You told me you didn't care about being a pureblood when we were eleven!" I furrowed my eyebrows together. There's so much I don't know about him! I'm such a bad best friend!

"I kind of possibly maybe _lied_." He looked down quickly.

"Regulus! So for all that time until you were fifteen you thought that purebloods were better then everyone! Why were you even friends with me? I was…_am _a blood traitor!" I looked into his eyes, but they were unreadable. Damn.

"Well I wanted to be your friend…you were, uh seemed…pretty…pretty uh interesting. Over time, I slowly started to realize how wrong my parents are. How _wrong_ Voldemort is. Your probably one of the main reasons I don't think so highly of purebloods." I smiled a little. "I _do _think that purebloods are just a little bit better then muggleborns. I still think that. We're kind of the…_upper class_ of the wizarding world. Which you can't argue with, because most purebloods are upper class. My family is upper class, yours is, the Malfoy family is upper class. But that doesn't mean we should go kill the Abbott family because they are muggles and have less money then us." Regulus finished. Jeez, that was a lot to take in!

"You..you lied to me? To be my friend! Awww Reggiekinz!" I threw my arms around him and grinned.

"I thought you wouldn't like me, because I remember you saying "I could give two squirts of piss** about being a pureblood. I'm no different from a muggleborn. I _hate_ people who think they are better than others because of their blood." You were my first friend here, and I didn't want to lose you." Regulus sighed. I laughed, I can't even remember that.

"So two years ago…you thought muggleborns should die?" I widened my eyes.

"No, not necessarily. I just thought I was better than them. But anyway, you still need to learn occlumency before you can even _think_ about joining." Uhg, occlumency. I was awful at it, I doubt I could ever master it like Reg.

"I wish I could just…pull the thoughts out of my head and _poof_! They're gone!"

"Oh my Merlin why didn't I think of that!" Reg brought a palm to his forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"What! What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"Pensieves! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" He kept muttering about something. What the hell is a bloody pensieve? "Go to the library, and ask for a book on them. Go!" He pushed me off of his bed. I love how he doesn't tell me what the hell it is! I rolled my eyes and walked towards the library. That wanker didn't even fix my green hair!

"So do you have a book on…pensieves?" I asked Madame Pince. She narrowed her eyes at me, and scribbled a number on a piece of parchment. I walked down the bookshelves till I reached the correct one. Then, I began my hunt for the book. Pensieve…something to do with pulling memories out of your head I'm guessing. Hmmm….dude what the hell? This is usually the time when Sirius or James, or _someone_ walks up to me and says something, and pissed me off! Ha, well today is my lucky day. No James, No Sirius, just me and Regulus, skiving off classes.

"Hey you, you stopped talking to me." Of course, someone had to come and _ruin_ it! Uhg! I looked up. Derek! I thought he…fell off the face of the Earth. Well, not really, but after the kiss in Hogsmeade, nothing really happened, we stopped talking. Hopefully he realized _I'M NOT INTERESTED._

"Oh…um yeah…how've you been?" Oh Merlin, this was going to get awkward.

"Pretty good. Interesting game against Gryffindor last week. That was a sweet fight you had with Russell." I smirked at the memory of that.

"Psh. That wasn't a fight. I owned her sorry ass."

"What book are you looking for?" He asked.

"Something for Regulus." I said evasively, incased a pensieve is something illegal and could land us in Azkaban.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" What is this? Twenty question. Well, at least he's _trying_ to make a conversation. I'll give him brownie points for that.

"I don't know, probably going home. I'm going to have to go to my parent's annual New Year's ball." I mentally cringed at the thought of the ball. It's just so much fun, getting all dressed up, to just stand in the shadows and try and be invisible.

"That's cool." Like that, the conversation fizzled out. I found the book, and pulled it from the shelf.

"Well…seeya around!" I booked it out of there (the pun wasn't supposed to be intended, but hey, _what the hell_, why not? Yeah, **pun intended**).

-x-

** Bonus points to whoever can tell me where that's from ;)

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey there sexies! I love all of you(: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in 6,000 years D: Other things in life decided that I should spend less time writing fan fiction and more time working on algebra. So, I'll probably be updating slower D: So I don't know what I wanna do with this story, so you beautiful people out there should help me(: You should tell me an idea and maybe I'll use it and give you a shoutout in my next chapter (though even if I don't use your idea I'll still give you a shoutout) blah, that was my lame attempt for more reviews, I'm uber pathetic, I'm sorry loves(: I still need ideas though, legit. Ha, so who liked jealous Jade? It was fun to write xD Mkay, well hope you liked this chappie. It's a little bit shorter then usual but oh well, love ya.**_


	15. What You've All Been Waiting For

"_Pensieves! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" He kept muttering about something. What the hell is a bloody pensieve? "Go to the library, and ask for a book on them. Go!" _

* * *

"You just hold the wand up to your temple, and imagine just pulling the memories out of your head!" Somehow we got this pensieve thing set up in his dorm, it involved me breaking into the potions supply cupboard (via disillusioning charm), and him telling me what to do and me hoping I wouldn't mess it up. We would have to hurry up and get this done with, because classes would be ending soon.

"I'm trying!" I held my wand up to my temple and imagined pulling the memories out of my head. "It's not working." I crossed my arms over my chest, frustrated.

"I'll buy you a pound of Bertie Bott's if you do it!" He encouraged me. Hmm…a pound of Bertie Bott's. Om nom nom. Maybe I should try a different memory…how about the memory of me telling Sirius to "get the fuck out of my compartment"? That seems like a good one. I focused on that memory (and the pound of jelly beans).

"You did it!" Regulus cried, I stared at my wand. A sliver wisp of _something_ (my memory I guess) hung off the end of it. I swirled my wand in my cauldron (I sacrificed my cauldron for this little…adventure hehe) and watched in the pool of water as I materialized, along with Sirius. You couldn't hear my yelling, but you could see my mouth move. Haha, that was a good memory.

"Where's my jelly beans?" I turned towards Reg, looking away from the pensieve.

"Of course, food is what you're thinking about, not the fact that you just figured out how to pull thoughts out of your head." He rolled his eyes.

"I love Bertie Bott's, what can I say?" I grinned.

Where are we going to hide this?" Good question.

"I have no idea…second floor girls bathroom, but someone might come across it in there. We could put it under my bed, or yours for that matter."

"We'll keep it under mine, your cat will end up drinking it, if it's under yours." Jaws, the demonic cat, would definitely do that.

"Your bed it is!" We put a charm on it, so the contents wouldn't spill out of it, and so no one except for us could find it. Yeah, we are basically geniuses.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rudolphus Lestrange walked into the dorm. Oh jeez, I just realized how…_sexual_ that last sentence I just said was. People always over hear me when I say something dirty! The world is against me, I swear.

"It's exactly what it sounded like." I winked and breezed out of the room. You could hear Regulus roll his eyes and bring his palm to his forehead for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

It was well after dinner and I was in the library again, trying to catch up on the homework I had missed today. Just kidding! Do you really think _I_ would go to library for _homework_? The real reason I'm in here is because I'm looking for that unicorn rabies book. What can I say? I'm bored. I scanned the shelves…what was that book named? Muffled yells could be heard out in the hallway. Gradually they were growing louder, maybe I should go check it out.

"You greasy git." I heard Sirius taunt Snape, as I walked out of the library. A small crowd had gathered around the two. I don't know what was going on, but it looked like it was going to get ugly (though how would you expect to _not_ get ugly when Snape is involved. His face is hideous! He could make a unicorn ugly!).

"Because we've never heard _that_ before." I shouted at Sirius, pushing my way through the crowd. He turned and his eyes locked with mine.

Now, I'm not one who is very fond of Severus Snape, but sometimes that bloke just needs _help_. He get's picked on by everyone. I mean _everyone_. Even the Slytherin's who he thinks are his friends mock him behind his back. Sometimes I feel bad for him, he's just so pathetic! Someone needed to step in and save his sorry ass. That someone was going to be _me_. Look at me, my inner Gryffindor showing.

"Well you can't deny the truth, doll face." He said cockily. Oh, he thinks he's _so_ witty and clever. Trust me, first thing in the morning, when his _flawless-OHMYGOSH-Sirius Black-hair _is horrendous, he is _not_ witty and clever.

"Sweetie, your lines get old. Learn some new insults. Just leave him alone, you having nothing better to do than pick on a Slytherin? What are you in, second year?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your help." Snape snapped at me. See what I get for being nice? "I do not need help from a little blood traitor like yourself." His words hurt me so much. Right in the spleen! Er…um heart.

"Such big words from such a little boy." I found myself saying. Wasn't I supposed to be chewing out Sirius. Oops.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you want to join the Dark Lord." Shit. The crowd was quiet, Sirius heard that. Sirius will tell James, James will tell my parents, and then I can never help _destroy_ Voldemort. I'd be too busy washing the house elves feet or some kind of punishment like that, for the rest of my life. "Like he would ever let a blood traitor like yourself become a servant."

"Like he would ever let a _filthy_ half blood like yourself join." I glared back and whipped out my wand. I took a page out of the Marauder's book of spells, because I needed to shut this guy up before he let anything else slip. "_Caninus!_" I yelled and watched as Snape transformed into a puppy. An ugly one at that. If I can get out of here fast enough and pretend this never happened, then maybe Sirius will forget what Snape said and won't tell James that I have ambitions to join Voldemort. A girl can have dreams, can't she? This is what I get for being nice. The lesson this time? Never do anything ever

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and drag my backwards. I smiled at the sight of puppy-Snape. It's fur was greasy, which I thought was a nice touch. I should probably think of something to tell Sirius, before he corners me and yells at me and stuff. I believe I will use some of the best advice I've ever gotten. Deny _everything_. He pulled me into an empty classroom, and slammed the door behind him. Damn did he look _pissed_. I wanted to laugh, but I knew it was the wrong time. I find I always have to laugh in serious situations. Like when the teacher is yelling at the class, I want to burst out laughing. I sat on top of a desk, and looked around the classroom.

"Is what he said true?" Sirius paced back in forth in front of me.

"What? Snape?" Stalling is always good, right?

"Yes."

"Nah." I looked around sheepishly.

"Why would he lie about that?" Hmmm…he's pretty good at asking questions. He should be a lawyer…or something.

"I don't know. He's Snape. He was probably upset that "a dirty blood traitor" like myself was helping him. And you know Snape, he's like permanently PMSing!" I couldn't help but giggle at my own joke. I'm so cool, I laugh at my own jokes.

"Look Jade, I know about Regulus, and him over the holidays. Are you joining Voldemort or not?" Sirius got right to the point. He knew about Reg? Oh jeez. I have to come up with some better lies.

"I know about Regulus and his plans for the holidays. But I assure you, I'm not going to join Voldemort as well, I don't approve of what Reg is doing. But whatever."

"Then why are you still friends with him!"

"I wouldn't stop being friends with him just because he is becoming a death eater! I've told you many times. Regulus is my brother-" He cut me, scoffing.

"He's not your brother."

"You want to bet?" I challenged Sirius. "He is a brother to me, whether you think so or not. He is my only family left, he is all I have Sirius. Everyone else left me. I'm not going to loose him too, just because of this."

"If you were really his friend, you wouldn't let him do this." Now it was my turn to scoff.

"Like it's his choice." I rolled m eyes.

"What?"

"Honestly Sirius, do you think he would _choose_ to do this? He'll never admit it, but I know he's doing this for you."

"What?" He repeated dumbly, blinking.

"It's so your parents will leave you alone. He sees how awful they are to you. Your lucky, you have a brother who cares about you. Who would throw away his life for you. I can't believe you take him for granted to so much." I starred into Sirius's eyes. They were so similar to Regulus's. The same color, except Reg's, you could barley ever read. Sirius on the other hand, his eyes gave away his emotions. They were the gateway to his thoughts. I could see everything he was feeling just by looking into his eyes.

"He…what? He can't be. He doesn't care about me. Our parents, they love him, he is their pride and joy. He is just like them…Regulus. No. I don't believe you. Your lying you're-" He stammered out his words, trying to put his thoughts together. I was still sitting on the desk, but Sirius had moved closer to me. He kept muttering about Regulus, trying to disbelieve what I had said. His eyes, gave him away…his eyes.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." I blurted out. I pulled up closer to me by the collar and kissed him. Long and hard. I felt his tongue move it's way into my mouth. My hand clung to his neck and the other wove it's way through his hair. Closer. Fuck claustrophobia. Closer! I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his arm wrap around my waist. No longer were we Jade and Sirius. No, me and him became an us. Sirius and I. Us.

* * *

Only I would fall asleep snogging. I don't know how long we were kissing but it was a damn long time. I woke up laying in the corner, against a wall with Sirius beneath me. Like when I woke up with the hangover. I don't know how that whole snogging episode happened…but it just happened. Okay, I do know what happened. I remember exactly what happened. I told Sirius to shut up and then I kissed him and we snogged for a long time and at some point we fell asleep. No, we did not shag. Just kissing. Is it wrong to say I don't regret what I did. If Regulus ever found out, he would _murder _me. Oh shit, Regulus. I just kissed his brother, and I enjoyed it. I could feel Sirius breathing beneath me. I could feel his chest rise and fall. Yeah, Reg is going to kill me.

Why did I do that! I'm awful, I really am. I don't deserve to have someone as amazing as Reg as my friend. I just ruined any trust we had. He can never trust me. I can't lie to him about this either, he can always tell when I'm lying. Maybe I can pretend it didn't happen. I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh my God, I just ruined my life. Because I couldn't control my bloody hormones. I bit my lip, and looked up at the ceiling. What am I going to do? I just kissed Sirius Black, and I don't regret it either. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever felt. Like I said, I'm an awful person. I don't deserve to have anyone as a friend. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Sirius stirred from underneath me.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled softly. I hugged my knees to my chest and watched him wake up. His eyes slowly opening. I wish I could punch him, and blame him for this, but I can't. I did this to myself. I kissed him. I'm such a slag. "Huh? Jade? Oh…fuck." He looked at me and I just felt the tears falling. I'm so screwed. "Oh Jade…don't cry." He put an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't even bring myself to tell him to not touch me. Maybe I didn't want to tell him that. I don't know.

"How did I let that happen? I never slip up…I'm a Slytherin…we…we…don't show emotion." I shook my head. Uhg.

"Jade, it's my fault-"

"No. It's not. I was the one who said, and I quote, "Just shut up and kiss me". Sirius, I'm sorry." I looked at him, my eyes blurry.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We…can just pretend this never happened." Each word stung me as he said it.

"So…you want to pretend this never happened…? I see how it is." I looked away. God, when did I become such an emotional wreck? What happened to sassy, smart ass, Jade? Oh wait, she flew out the window along with the Jade who said she would never betray her best friend! The only good that came out of this, is that Sirius has forgotten about the whole "I'm joining Voldemort's army" thing.

"What? No! Jade!" Sirius sounded frustrated. I wonder if he's going to tell James…_James_.

"Are you going to tell James?" I said quietly.

"Oh jeez…James. I have no idea." We sat there in awkward silence. I spoke.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened…I _liked_ what happened."

"Y-you did?" He sounded shocked. "Usually by now you would be punching me and telling me to get the fuck out of your compartment or something." I laughed uneasily. "I liked it too." He finished.

"We can't be together though. We live in two different worlds."

"We could be Romeo and Juliet." He grinned. Idiot.

"Sirius. They died."

-x-

_**Hey there my lovelies!**_

_**Short chapter, I know, disappointing. But I just figured this would be the best place to end this chapter, so I can think about what I'm going to do next! Well for all of you itching for some Sirius/Jade THIS BETTER SATISFY IT! :D Suggestions for later chapters are always nice(: Being on break is awesome Lots of time to write fanfic. Love ya! Oh and I just died laughing, you should all read the story "Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion" you will be disturbed yet amused. xD But mostly disturbed, hehe.  
**_


	16. Let's Not Act Our Shoe Size

I woke up from the dream. Damn! Why do I have all these dreams about snogging Sirius?

Hahahahaha except this time it_ wasn't _a dream. Nope it actually happened. I lied. I _do_ want to pretend that never happened. I must have been on something when that…._event_ happened. I flopped onto my bed, may as well get some shuteye. Maybe I can sleep my way out of this one.

-x-

_We rushed through King's Cross. I held onto my mum's hand. James and daddy had already gone on ahead. It looks like she was going to walk straight into that wall!_

"_Hold on Jade." She said to me and walked straight into the wall. I closed my eyes and expected to hit solid brick, but instead we glided through the barrier. I opened my eyes and we were on a whole different platform. This must be Platform 9 ¾. Cool! I stood there, soaking it all in, while mum and daddy fussed over James._

"_I'll be in Gryffindor for sure!" I heard James yell and he walked onto the scarlet train. Haha, scarlet, that's a funny word._

"_Be sure to write me James!" I yelled after him but I don't think he heard me. James will be in Gryffindor, I don't doubt it. He was always the brave one, doing the daring things. I was always the cautious one. _"Don't do that James, mum will get mad!" _I always warned him, but he never listened. Would I be in Gryffindor? I hope so. Maybe I'll be in Ravenclaw? I don't think I'm that smart. Hufflepuff? No one can take them seriously. Slytherin? No way! A Potter in Slytherin? That's like saying there's a Black in Gryffindor!_

-x-

Okay, so sleeping isn't the best idea. Maybe trying to go to bed at six o'clock isn't the best idea. I've happily avoided Regulus for the past day. After the whole snogging episode I went up to my dorm and didn't leave.

I've been up here for a day. Reg has come up a few times but I pretended to be asleep or something. I'd have to come out of the dorm soon though, or Reg will get suspicious. The dorm was empty, except for myself.

I pulled out my violin, I haven't practiced in a while. A piece of music flittered to the ground out of my case. How did that get in there? The piece was titled _Brother James' Air_. Someone had scribbled out James and put Regulus. Hmmm, gee, I wonder who? I turned it over and saw a note on the back.

_You seem sad, you'll tell me what's wrong later. Thought this might cheer you up! -Aquarius_

-x-

_It's so boring without James around. At first I thought it was going to be great being a "only child". Turns out it's dreadful. There's no one to go mattress surfing down the stairs with and James hasn't written me once. He's coming home today for Christmas break. All this time, not a single letter! Not even a "Hey how are you?" to his own sister. He's written mum and dad a few times, but he never mentioned me in his letters. Maybe he's just to busy to remember me. He was sorted into Gryffindor obviously, I knew he would be. My parents were so proud, I can't wait to make them proud myself._

"_I'm home!" I heard James come in, the front door closing. I opted to not go with my parents to King's Cross. Being home alone is nice. You can sing as loud as you want, dance around and run into walls without being judged. Mostly I like to be home alone because I can breathe. My parents they are so _clingy_ now that James is off at Hogwarts! It's nice just to be alone sometimes. I walked down the stairs and looked at my brother. He looked…different. I don't know how but he just did._

"_Jade!" He grinned and hugged me as reached the landing._

"_I missed you James! Thanks for writing!" I said the last bit with sarcasm. I did miss him a lot while he was gone, don't get me wrong. It's nice to have my brother home again._

"_Oi! Sorry Jade, Hogwarts is so much fun! I can't wait for you to come next year!" He rambled on and on about Hogwarts and it's greatness. I nodded and listened, following him up to his room. "You have to meet my friends, they are hilarious! Especially Sirius. Remus and Peter are a little weird but they are cool too. But you have to meet Sirius!" _

"_Who's Sirius?" I asked._

"_My best mate! Sirius Black." I gawked at James. Black? _

"_You're friends with a _Slytherin_?"_

"_What? No! Sirius isn't in Slytherin, Jade. He's in Gryffindor! I would never be friends with a slimy snake. They are all no good Jade." He just kept talking and talking about his new friends and I couldn't help but feel replaced._

* * *

I sat there at the table, staring into oblivion. Regulus was talking, but to be honest I wasn't listening. I need to get that memory out of my head. I'll have to pay a visit to the pensieve soon. When I put my memories and thought in it, I get a strange feeling. It's not like I completely forget the memory, but it's _fuzzy_. I can't remember the details, but it's still there. Reg says that I'll still have to learn occlumency, but this will definitely help.

"Jade! Hello!" Regulus waved his hand in front of me.

"What?" I averted my gaze to Regulus.

"What are you doing staring at my brother?" Reg pulled a face. I…was starring…at Sirius? It wasn't on purpose I swear! Like I said, I was staring into oblivion, last time I checked Sirius is _not_ oblivion.

"I'm trying to figure out what an _aristocratic_ nose is!" I lied quickly, I think it sounded convincing. I must say it's one of the weirder lies I've come up with, but after I think about it, it's a good question!

"What? You could just look at my nose!" I laughed at my best friend.

"Yeah but you would be making faces the whole time. But really I want to know what defines a nose as _aristocratic_. I hear all these girls saying how handsome Sirius is, with his aristocratic nose! I was curious what can I say?" I smiled at Reg, I hope he believes this lie. If he _ever_ found out what Sirius and I did…then I don't even know what would happen. I don't want to think about it, it makes my head hurt.

"You know, I've always wondered that as well…." I breathed a mental sigh of relief. Regulus gave me a funny look. Maybe he does know something is up?

-x-

"_Jamsey don't do it!" I warned him. We were in the living room, mummy and daddy were who knows where._

"_Jade don't worry! I know what I'm doing." Using magic, he lifted mum's favorite vase up and then set it back down._

"_Stop! You're going to break it! You'll get in trouble!" I repeated myself. _

"_Stop being such a downer. Here you try!" He pushed my forward. Using my six year old skills, I tried to move the vase. It wouldn't budge._

"_I can't do it." I said, frustrated. James laughed and moved it again. Dang it! I was going to move that vase! I concentrated hard._

_BOOM. *shatter shatter shatter*_

_The vase _exploded_! Merlin, mummy is going to kill us! I stared at James with wide eyes._

"_What happened!" Mummy rushed into the room, she looked from James to me to the broken vase. Her eyes narrowed slightly. I opened my mouth to apologize but James beat me to it._

"_I'm sorry mum, I was showing Jade some magic. It's my fault." He apologized. Why was he taking the blame for me? I can handle my own problems._

"_James…" My mum started. She sighed. "It's all right, just don't do it again." Using her wand, she cleaned up the shards of glass, and walked out of the room._

"_Why did you do that?" I looked up at my brother. "I can fight my own battles. I'm not helpless." I walked away from him._

-x-

"Jade! You keep zoning out!" Regulus scolded me. "And something is definitely wrong! You're not eating. You _love_ food! You only don't eat when your upset." Damn, he's right. I shoved the nearest piece of food in my mouth.

"See? I'm eating!" I said with my mouth full. Maybe I should of looked first before I shoved it in my mouth. I spat out the piece of waffle and started gagging. Everyone in the great hall was watching me die. _Death by waffle_. What a way to go. Oh well I mean I could be Sirius; _**death by curtains**_. That Caitlin girl keeps hanging all over him! Instead of being a good friend and help save from dying, Regulus sat there laughing his arse off. I coughed up the last remains of the waffle. The whole great hall was silent, looking at me. I glared at Regulus who was still laughing.

-x-

_I ran through the garden laughing, James and Sirius chasing me. The warm July breeze blew through my hair. I was weightless, it was so perfect. I would go to Hogwarts in September and I could be with James and Sirius. I hid behind the syringa bush. I always thought they were lilacs, until my mum corrected me. I've forgiven James for the lack of letters, maybe he was just too busy._

"_Jade!" James yelled. The sun was dipping below the horizon, setting the sky on fire with a thousand different colors. I walked over to him and Sirius._

"_Your letter is here." He told me. I rushed into the kitchen, James and Sirius following. I opened the letter hastily in the kitchen, my parents, James and Sirius watching. It was almost kind of nerve wracking._

_Dear Miss Potter,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely, Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress_

"_I wonder if my brother got his letter too." Sirius broke the silence._

"_You have a brother?" James and I asked at the same time._

"_Yeah, he's your age Jade."_

"_I'll be friends with him!" Maybe he'll be as fun as Sirius is. A dark look crossed Sirius's face._

"_I don't know Jade. I think…he'll be a Slytherin. My parents probably brainwashed him while I was at school." _

"_Maybe I'll be a Slytherin too then." I joked._

-x-

I pulled thoughts out of my head, emptying them into the pensieve. I moved the pensieve to my room, and I'm just hoping Jaws won't make it into her next drink. Speaking of Jaws, I haven't seen that demonic cat in a long time. She wanders around a lot. One time in fourth year she ended up in the Hufflepuff common room and well…long story short the common room was destroyed and one student will forever have a reminder of Jaws on his arse. I watched my memories swirl around in the basin. I heard someone coming up the stairs. I hid the pensieve under my bed.

"Knock knock." I heard a voice and the door opened.

"Hi…Derek." This guy needs to leave me alone, can't he take a hint? I'm not interested!

"Can I talk to you?" He walked in and sat next to me on the floor near my bed.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there did ya sunshine?" I said sarcastically.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to…go with me." He stammered out. Smooth Pacheco, _smooth_.

"Go with you where? I'm kind of tired to go anyway at the moment." He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's an expression. Do you want…be my girlfriend." He tried again. For a Slytherin, he's acting like a mushy Puff.

"I'm not really looking around for a relationship right now." I replied. Really I wasn't.

"Oh really?" I heard something in his voice, like he knew something I didn't. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You seem like you wanted a relationship with Black the other day in that classroom." Shit.

-x-

_Where did James go! Ugh, way to leave your little sister to fend for herself on the train to Hogwarts. Real nice. I swear, when he is at Hogwarts (or on the way to it anyway) he completely forgets me and my existence. I opened up a compartment door. Maybe he's in here…. Just a boy with black hair sat in the corner, staring out the window. He hadn't noticed me, maybe I can just close the door and get out of here…._

"_Hey." He spoke. Dang. Operation: Get the hell out of here and find James has now been terminated._

"_Hi…" I said awkwardly. I probably looked really stupid, standing there with my trunk and I just realized how craptastic my hair looked, all frizzy and untamed. Stupid curls. I studied his face. He was kind of cute, he had gray eyes. Gray! I don't think I've ever seen gray eye. He was definitely good looking with his black hair and aristocratic nose._

-x-

I busted up laughing at the thought of that memory. _I thought Regulus had an aristocratic nose! _I doubt I'll ever get over that. Derek sent me a weird look. Oh yeah, he saw me and Sirius. Crap. There is only one thing to do here.

**Deny. Everything.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied. I just realized how much easier it is to lie to anyone _but_ Regulus.

"I saw you and him Jade, don't lie. You and him were snogging in that classroom…and I might just…_slip_ and tell Regulus. By accident of course." I take back what I said. Derek is definitely a Slytherin. A conniving, no good, manipulating jerk.

"You wouldn't dare." I said through gritted teeth.

"Watch me, love." He smirked. I wanted to punch the smirk right off of his face, but I couldn't. He would tell Regulus.

"What do you want me to do for you then?" I reluctantly asked.

"I think you know exactly what I want." He kissed my cheek, got up and left. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. I never thought he was such a…such a…_tosser_! He never seemed like a douche bag, but gwah! Behold, douchebagerie!

-x-

"_James please!" I looked at him. It was a week after I had been sorted into Slytherin. "Just talk to me." He turned around and glared at me._

"_I don't want to talk to you!" He said childishly._

"_Grow up!" I yelled at him. "Come on Jamsey, let's put on our big kid panties and not act our shoe size. I'm your little sister, you just can't stop talking to me! You can't just disown me because I was put in a different house then you."_

"_Sure I can. You're a snake, I'm a lion. They don't get along." He said grumpily! Merlin he sounded so thick headed right now! Because he is thick headed!_

"_James, please you can't just cut me out of your life. Think about all the good times we had together!" I pleaded with him. He stopped for a moment._

"_You ruined all of that, Jade." He said finally._

"_No. You did." I walked away from him. From my old life. At just thirteen I was leaving all of them behind. It's time for me to start my new life as a Slytherin, the life the hat chose for me. I walked around the castle aimlessly, just thinking._

"_Jade!" I smiled to myself._

"_Reg." My best friend walked up next to me, his face full of worry._

"_I heard you and James arguing. Well I'm sure the whole school did." We were that loud? Really? "Are you okay?" He asked. I took a deep breath._

"_I'm not okay. But I will be. I won't be today, not tomorrow, probably not next week, but I will be okay. I don't need him Reg, I have you." I grinned at him._

"_Come on, let's go look at the stars." He pulled me by my wrist towards the grounds._

* * *

I walked with Regulus to dinner, chattering about Dumbledore.

"I've always wondered what Dumbledore taught when he was a teacher, not headmaster." I thought out loud. "I think he was a charms teacher, he just seems like a charms kind of person." I rambled. Well he _does_!

"Jade, I've told you before, he taught transfiguration." Reg rolled his eyes.

"Well in the kingdom of Jade, he taught charms. Also in my kingdom, your middle name is in fact Aquarius." I smirked at him. We started walking towards our normal spot when I heard someone yell my name. I spun around (Reg getting hit in the face with my hair, which by the way still had green highlights in it.) and looked for the person.

"Sorry Reggie." I whispered to him, for hitting him the mouth with my hair. My eyes narrowed slightly when I saw it was _Derek_ who was motioning me to sit. Ugh! I can't believe I actually went on a date with him to Hogsmeade and was nice to him and kissed him and thought he was a decent person! Drudgingly, I walked towards him.

"Why are we sitting with them?" Regulus asked, following me.

"I'll explain later." I said quietly to him. I sat next to Derek. The whole quidditch team sat around us. I just realized Reg and I were the only ones who didn't sit with the rest of the team. "Hello." I said to everyone around us nodding. We exchanged greetings and talked about pointless things. I was sandwiched between Reg and Derek. Fantastic. Everything was going well, actually, until I felt something snake its way around my waist.

"What are you doing!" I hissed at Derek, so only he could hear.

"You're my girlfriend, love." He smirked at me. All conversation stopped, and everyone looked at me. Regulus's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he looked at me pointedly. I faked a smile.

"Surprise?" I shrugged. Everyone started talking at once. _Oh my God why didn't you tell us! Awww you two are so cute! Name the baby after me!_ Okay so the last one was from Reg. Derek's arm settled right where my ink of Reg was. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to move his arm. I gave up eventually, bit my tongue, smiled and laughed. Faking wasn't too hard actually.

"So Derek, I'm going to have to give you the boyfriend talk." Regulus said. I groaned. _Not now!_ I thought. Reg has this _thing_ where he publicly scolds my boyfriends (though in my mind, Derek was not, nor ever will be my _boyfriend_) and warns them that if he hurts me he can kill them and he knows where to hide the body. He has done this twice before. Once in third year when I dated a Ravenclaw named Ian, and last year when I dated Jonas.

"I am about to loose some of the respect I have gained in my lifetime, so listen closely Pacheco." Reg started. He stood up (yeah that's right stood up, so everyone could hear him. Every time the speech changes, so I don't know _what's_ coming now) and cleared his throat. Merlin.

"You, Derek _insertyourmiddlenamehere_ Pacheco, are dating my best friend, Jade Opal Potter. This is your warning. If you ever, in anyone hurt my _sister_, I will make sure you die a very painful, fiery death. That is not a threat, that is a _promise_. While you are dating her, I don't want you two snogging while I am in the room, do I make that clear? I don't need a repeat of last year with her and Jonas." Half the Slytherin table snickered. "Also don't have your hands all over her. Like right now. She's been fidgeting all dinner, _obviously_ she's uncomfortable! You better respect her and treat her correctly, or I will make sure you go to sleep and _Never. Wake. Up._" The whole great hall was silent, watching this spectacle.

"Now…." Regulus started speaking again. What else does he have to tell him! "Jade and I need to go shag one last time before anything gets too serious between you two!" He laughed and ripped me from Derek's grip, dragging me out of the Great Hall. Everyone stared at us, while we laughed and ran. The look on Derek's face was _priceless_.

"Incest is definitely cool!" Reg yelled as we ran through the doors. I have the best friend _ever_.

-x-

"_You're Sirius's brother!" I concluded._

"_You know Sirius?" The boy asked, looking at me skeptically._

"_Yeah he's mates with my brother. I'm Jade by the way." I decided I may as well sit with this boy._

"_Oh." He looked like he was thinking. "Yeah, I'm Regulus but you can call me Reg. Are you a pureblood?" He asked. Rude._

"_Yes, but it doesn't matter." I snapped at him. "I am just as good as another other muggle." I said firmly._

"_Yeah…you're right." He said, still looking at me._

"_Can I sit with you? I can't find my brother. He's probably off with Sirius or something." I asked._

"_What? Yeah…sure…uhh Jane?" I rolled my eyes as I sat down. _

"_Jade. Jade Potter." I corrected him._

"_Potter…" He thought for a little bit. "I'm Reg Black." _

"_Can I call you Reggie?" I asked, grinning_.

-x-

"Regulus, why were you friends with me?" I asked as we walked around the halls.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"On the train! Why did you let me sit with you and be your friend! I was a blood traitor, a Potter! You were a respectable pureblood, a _Black_." I explained.

"Oh." He thought for a moment, just like he had on the train. "Because, I thought you were pretty." He finished.

-x-

_**Author's Blurb**_

_**Hehe I like the word blurb. I get enjoyment of the little things too much. Neghhhh so I'm sorry this took so long to update, I spent forever writing this D: Love it? Hate it? Oh, and I keep forgetting to do this so I'MMA DO IT NOW.**_

_**Shout outs (: (That I had promised to do like forever ago but kept forgetting)**_

_**Beba78 (Marauders in the kitchens xD)**_

_**LiVeLaUgHlOvE24 (that was difficult to type oh yes I love your picture thingy! Dragon tales for the epic win! xD)**_

_**Sirius Luffer (NEGHHH I SUPER LOVED YOUR IDEA BY THE WAY I love the way you worded it "Sirius/Jade love affair" it sounds so…so…risqué!)**_

_**Running101 (As you see I used your idea of Derek forcing her to be his girlfriend. GOD I HATE THE DEREK CHARACTER SO MUCH. HE NEEDS TO GO DIE A FIERY PAINFUL DEATH)**_

_**I love all of and your fantastical ideas AND IF I FORGOT YOU I AM SORRY. You can message me and flame my stories and I'll write a big long apology paragraph in the next chapter I promise! So I love all my readers and blahh blah blah(: If your still reading this review me something like IEATGIANTPIRHANNAS I should probably shut up now(: love you xoxo OH AND BY THE WAY, this would of been up faster, but I had to find away around the **__**Fan Fiction. Net Error Type 2 (which I gladly did. If you are having any issues accessing the story editor then ****all you needed to do was change the word "properties" in the URL of the story editor to "content." So click on your fic like you normally would to add a chapter and while on the error page just change that word and POOF! It works!)**_


	17. A Super Sexy Threesome With Snape

"Jade, we have to talk." Regulus said seriously. We were walking around somewhere in the dungeons. I think we were near the kitchens.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked casually, though I already knew what was coming.

"Don't _yeah what's up_ me!" He mock scolded me. "Explain what's going on with Pacheco!" I looked down to the floor and then back at Reg.

"What's there to tell?" I asked. His face darkened. Shit, he's getting mad.

"Jade." He said, and I knew I had to get to the point. Luckily, I had already thought of my lie. Which actually wasn't a _lie_, it just wasn't all of the truth.

"Okay. I'm dating him because I just…need someone to _distract_ me." _From snogging Sirius_. I said the last part in my head.

"Distract you from _what_?" Regulus asked suspiciously.

"_Everything_! Potions, my bitchy room mates, and learning occlumency…" I rambled off a bunch of things.

"But why _him_? You could date anyone else! But _noooooooooooo_ you have to go and date that tosser! My boyfriend talk could have been ten times worse, but I kept it nice for your sake."

"I choose Derek because well, I went on a date with him before and he wasn't _that_ bad. Yes a little clingy, but I can change that. Also, he is _supermegafoxyhot_, have you seen his abs?" I just mentally threw up. I just called Pacheco _hot_! Eww ewww ewww!

"Jeebus! Girls like abs more than guys like tits!" Regulus rolled his eyes, I grinned, but only on the outside. On the inside I was frowning, because I had gotten so good at _lying_ to my best friend. "You really are naming your child after me. Regulus Aquarius Jr." We both laughed.

"Prongs I told you, the kitchen is _this_ way." We stopped laughing and listened closely.

"This wouldn't of been a problem if you would of brought the map!" I heard my brother say crossly.

"It's James and Sirius." Regulus said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I replied.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Came his reply. Our brothers' voices were getting closer. No no no no no. I can't see Sirius. Not now. I haven't talked to him since we kissed in that classroom. I've happily been avoiding him. Well, you couldn't really say _happily_, I've been pretty miserable since the whole ordeal.

"Jade!" I heard my brother yell from behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking forward. James sounded angry. Hmmm I wonder why.

"I don't want to talk to them." I muttered to Reg. He nodded and we kept walking.

"Hey! Jade!" James yelled once more. Once again, I ignored him. "Jaiden Opal Po-" I whirled around before he could finish.

_**WHAM!**_

"Awww snap!" I heard Reg say in the background. My fist connected with my brother's jaw. I don't know if it was broken or not, but honestly, I could care less.

"What...the...bloody...hell?" He gasped out, holding his face in his hand.

"I am one hundred percent sure I have said to _never, __**ever**_call me that! Who do you think you are, thinking you can call by that name? I have made it clear since I was six years old I _hate_ that name! No one in their right mind would call me that wretched name. _No one!_ Not even Voldemort himself would even _dare_ say it!" I yelled at him, my face full of outrage. Silence fell over all four of us, well minus Regulus, who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm your brother, I think if anyone can call you by your _actual name_, then I believe it should be me." James said. Stupid, stupid stupid! If he was smart, he would of apologized by now and left me alone.

"Let's go." I said irritably, starting to turn toward Reg.

"Wait!" James cried. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"What."

"Why are you dating…_him_?" I wanted to laugh about how James didn't use his name, but I didn't. Awkwardness settled over the conversation. I stole a glance at Sirius, who hadn't said a word this entire time.

"Because I _like_ him Jamsey. Why are you dating Evans? Because you _like_ her. It's kind of obvious." Sarcasm oozed off of every word. I looked at Sirius, the hurt was present in his eyes. Oh my God.

**I. Am. A. Whore.**

I go and snog my best mates brother but then I go and date Derek freaking Pacheco! Okay, so the last part is not really my fault, but Sirius doesn't know that, so in his eyes, I'm the biggest whore in all of Europe!

"But what do you see in him!" James pushed further.

"I have to say Jade, I agree with Potter. What _do_ you see in him?" Regulus agreed with James. The world is ending, Reg just agreed with _James_.

"Well I don't care what you two think." Reg looked taken back. I gave him a look saying _we can talk later_.

I looked at Sirius once more and I swear, I could of melted. No, not because I fancied the bloke (just because I snogged doesn't mean I _like_ him). I felt as though I was going to melt because of the guilt. Pretending _it_ never happened isn't going to work; I'll have to talk to him. Sirius' eyes bore into mine, the hurt transferring from him to me. I can't take it! I need to get out of here.

"Come on Reg." I started walking towards the common room, and even though I wanted to turn around and say to Sirius:

"_Let's pretend that never happened. It was a mistake. A lovely one, but still a mistake. I never meant to hurt you, understand that. How about we go back to hating each other, like in the beginning of the year? Yeah? Sounds good I think. Oh, and I don't really like Derek. I'm dating him because I'm being black mailed."_

I wanted to, but I didn't.

* * *

It was late; probably past curfew. I walked into the common room with Regulus, we had just finished studying in the library. Well, he was studying, I was trying to find that book about unicorn rabies. I'm going to find that book again! The Slytherin common room is creepy in general, but when it's empty, it's even creepier. I just realized how incredibly _cliché _the common room is. Black leather, skulls, _green flames_. How does anyone take us seriously?

"Jade." Derek said stepping out of the shadows. It was really creepy. In fact, it was so creepy it made me scream and jump onto Reg.

"Don't rape me!" I screamed, probably waking up half of Slytherin house. Of course, no one comes down to the common room when there could be possibly rape going on. That's Slytherin for you. I started to laugh. This was ridiculous. Here I was, Reg holding me bridal style because Derek scared this shit out of me with his creepy ways, and I was screaming about rape. All I could do was laugh.

"Is she drunk?" Derek asked Regulus as I giggled to myself_. You know…I could go for a drink right now. _I thought to myself, which just made me laugh harder.

"No, she was with me, she's not drunk." Reg assured Derek. I buried my face into Regulus' shoulder, but you could still hear my muffled giggles. Reg dropped me and my feet landed on the floor with a _thud_. I continued to cling to Regulus as I shook with laughter.

"Where were you two?" Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring at us. Did he really not trust Regulus, his very own quidditch team captain?

"It's not a question of _where_ we were, you should be asking _what_ we were doing. Alas! I have the answer! We were having a super sexy threesome with Snape." Reg busted up laughing and I just completely _lost it_. I sat on the ground and laughed. It felt good to laugh like this again. Derek's face burned bright red. His mind is forever scarred with the mental images of Snape, Regulus and I having a _super sexy_ threesome. Ha! But I guarantee that will never happen. Last year, Slytherin house had a poll, and Snape got voted most likely to be the 40 year old virgin. Wait…

"SNAPE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I cried, and I erupted into more giggles.

"What!" Reg and Derek said in unison, their jaws hitting the floor.

"Yeah!" I nodded, wiping the tears of laughter from my face. I can't believe I forgot to tell Regulus. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Okay so a few days ago I was looking for Jaws, because I haven't seen her in forever. So while on the hunt for that little fluffy monster, I heard a crash come from a broom closet. Knowing my cat's history, I thought there was chance she was in there, so I opened the door. What I am about to tell you might make you cry blood and your ears might fall off." I took a dramatic pause (for effect of course).

"I looked in the broom closet and to my horror I see Snape and this _little third year_. I believe her name is Jasmine. Umm…Bielec I think it is. She has really curly blonde hair. _Anyway_! So I walk in and _she's on her knees_ and his pants are dropped-" I gagged at the memory while looks of horror crossed over the boys' faces.

"And I think you get the picture. I. Am. Scarred. For. Life." I shuttered and swallowed the vomit that had come up during the recollection of the event.

"Merlin, that's _revolting_!" Regulus said, disgust feeling his voice. "I guess he realized he couldn't get any action with anyone around his age…"

"Bielic, yeah I know her. Well not _her_, but I know the family." Derek said. Merlin, he just makes conversations awkward! He's not witty or weird enough (or sexy enough) to understand the sheer _awesomeness_ that is Regulus Black and Jade Potter.

"Sooo…" I said awkwardly. Awkward…is a very _awkward_ word. Haha. Maybe I am drunk…I'm laughing at my own jokes! I'm talking to myself in my head! Am I drunk? Who knows!

"Oh, Jade, you're going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, right?" Derek asked. Well, more like threatened. I'm pretty sure Reg noticed too. I don't want to go with him, I couldn't handle another trip to Madame Pudifoot's! To think I kissed this guy by my own choice!

"Umm no, I already have plans to go with Regulus." I lied. Well actually, it wasn't a total lie, Reg and I had talked about going tomorrow, do some last minute Christmas shopping.

"But I'm sure Reg would understand." Derek said, a small smirk forming on his mouth. I stood up, ready to tell this bitch off.

"Listen." I grabbed his collar and dragged him down to my eye level. His face was incredibly close to mine and if he tries anything I'll go ballistic. I kept my voice low, so I was sure Regulus couldn't hear me.

"You can force me to be your girlfriend, you can make me hug and kiss you. You can take away my freedom, but the one thing you can't take from me is Regulus. Do you understand? I will do anything else for you, but you will not take my brother from me." I let go of his collar, and glared at him. His face was dark, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Okay babe, whatever you want. Now give me a goodnight kiss." I rolled my eyes. I've got to have a talk with two certain people. I have to end this.

* * *

I woke up late, cursing myself for missing the sunrise. I've got to stop staying up so late. I pulled open my bed's drawings and so all my roommates buzzing around, getting ready. I've been avoiding them because all they do is ask me about Derek! I just want to tell them to bugger off! Actually, I did tell Scarlet to bugger off…then she hexed me. Good fun, right?

I padded over to the bathroom and showered quickly and brushed my teeth. What to do with my hair? I ran a brush through the knotty curls. The green highlights were faded, but still visible. I pulled my hair into two floppy pigtails. Everything is better when you have pigtails! I got dressed in jeans and a sweater, nothing special. It was just Regulus after all.

"Ugh! Where is it?" I muttered angrily to myself. I was digging through my trunk, looking for my necklace. "Screw it! _Accio owl necklace_!" I pointed my wand at the trunk. The necklace zoomed out and landed in my hand. It was the necklace Reg bought me in third year. It was either silver or nickel; I couldn't tell. It had an owl on it and a small envelope that had an even smaller red gem in the middle.

"_It's your Hogwarts letter! 'Cause if you hadn't gotten that letter then you wouldn't of met me, and if you hadn't of met me, your life would of have no purpose! Anyway, happy birthday Jade!"_

I remember when Reg gave me this. He thought it was _sooo_ clever. I can't disagree, it was spectacular. My best friend _loves_ to buy jewelry. He's a jewelry kind of guy. He likes to go shopping for it. You know…he does like to go shoe shopping too. I wonder about that boy's sexuality sometimes, he hasn't had a girlfriend since Rosie Clearwater. But he doesn't even count her. I guess they didn't really _date_. Maybe more like, friends with benefits? Anyway, I'll ask him about it sometime. I put on my necklace and headed down to the great hall.

-x-

I was walking alone when he snuck up on me. I have to remember to not walk alone anymore.

"Jade! Wait, Jade! Please, can we just talk!" Sirius pleaded from behind me. I turned around slowly to face him. I knew I had to talk to him, but I didn't want to do it now.

"I'd really rather not…" I bit my lip, avoiding eye contact. I don't want that melting sensation again. It was gross.

"Jade! No, we're talking now." His demeanor changed quickly from pleading puppy to angry pit bull.

"Fine. But where?" I was _not_ going into an empty classroom with him again. Not after what happened last time.

"Follow me." I obeyed, though I don't know why. I'll probably end up getting myself in another jackpot. I'm just good like that. I followed him until I found myself right near the room of requirement. I'm wasting my breakfast for this?

"This isn't much better than an empty classroom…" I muttered.

"I'm doing my best okay?" He snapped, his face distraught.

"Jeez, okay..sorry." I've only ever seen Sirius like this once before. That was when he ran away from home two years ago. He was a mess that day. Regulus was a bigger mess though, he owled me that day, and you could tell he was hurting just through his _writing_. We walked past the room three times, and the door appeared. I walked in and sat down in one of the two arm chairs.

"So…" I looked around, the room filling with silence.

"You've been avoiding me." Sirius broke the silence.

"Yeah. I would have been worried if you hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"But why? You said that day…that you said you liked it." He looked defeated. What happened to the confident, arrogant, Slytherin hating, Sirius I've known my whole life?

"Well…I mean at the time, I guess I _did_ like it. Sirius you have to understand, it was a mistake." I said quietly.

"A mistake?" He repeated dumbly, blinking.

"Yes." I sighed. "I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. I don't know why I kissed you. Hormones? I don't know! I think I did it to shut you up…" Yeah that's why. Not because his eyes are pretty! Because he needed to shut up! Oh my God, Jade, GET A GRIP.

"So it meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?" Sirius ran a hand frustratedly through his hair. Did it mean nothing to me?

"No." The answer spilled out of my mouth before I could lie and say _yes_.

"Then why are you avoiding me!"

"Because if anyone ever found out then I would die! Well not really, but James and Regulus would try and murder both of us. But they would kind of cancel each other out, because even though Reg would be pissed beyond belief at me, he would still love me and he wouldn't let James curse the living shit out of me, and same for James and you…I'm rambling sorry." I blushed a little bit.

"But Jade…you…so, you want to pretend that never happened?"

"Well…yeah a little bit. Okay so _a lot_ of bit." Sirius' eyes filled with that same hurt and I swear I just melted _again_. I should get this checked out by a healer, no one should have melting sensations this often.

"Oh…okay." He sounded almost disappointed. He just looked so _pathetic_! I had to do something! No! Not snog him and make it all better! Stop getting your hopes up! I don't fancy Sirius Black!

"Oh come on Sirius! You thought that whole thing _meant_ something?" Shit. That sounded better in my head. I sounded like a bitch. I am a bitch!

"Well if you think it meant nothing, then I guess I'm done here." He started to get up, anger present on his face.

"Wait, Sirius. That sounded better in my head! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" I pleaded with him. His expression changed from anger to thinking. He bit his lip, just like I do, and thought about it.

"Can we…just sit and talk and figure out how we feel about each other?" Sirius sunk back into his arm chair. Merlin he sounded really feminine right there! Like some "heartbroken" thirteen year old girl. I started to giggle.

"Yeah…sure." I continued to laugh while he just became more confused.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, but a small grin was forming on his face.

"You…sounded like a sappy romance novel a second ago! It was so incredibly cheesy!" We both busted up laughing. We just sat there for awhile, laughing. It was kind of nice.

"So let's talk." Sirius finally said, ending the nice laughing fit.

"Jade Opal! You better not be blowing me off!" My pocket screamed. Shit, _Regulus_. I kind of completely forgot about him and our trip to Hogsmeade. I held a finger up to my lips and went "_shhhh!_" to Sirius. I whipped out my mirror and looked at my best friend.

"I'm not! I'm sorry Reggiekinz, I got…distracted!" I pleaded with him. His face had a frown, but his eyes were smiling. I knew I was off the hook.

"Where are you anyway!" He questioned. Crap…lying time.

"I'm making love to Filtch's cat! Harder, Mrs. Norris! HARDER!" I cried, grinning. Sirius chocked back a laugh and buried his face in his hands. The smile in Reg's eyes disappeared.

"Who are you with?" He asked seriously.

"Derek.." I said lamely, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"Lies. Tell me later and get your arse down here." He said and all I saw was my own reflection in the mirror. He's pissed at me. I can tell.

"I've got to go Sirius…" I started to stand up.

"Wait. Just answer one question?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Why are you dating Derek?"

"I…reasons." I mumbled and booked it out of there. I've got to stop running away from my problems. I have to face my fears... Screw it, I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. I'll just put all this off until last minute.

* * *

"So where were you?" Regulus demanded as we walked around Hogsmeade. He didn't question me as soon as I got to him. No he had put it off until the last minute (Seems like a Slytherin thing, doesn't it? I knew I was put in this house for a reason).

"Room of requirement." See, that wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

"What's going on with you Jade? You're so distant lately. Tell me what's going on. Talk to me." He spoke gently and it was right then that I realized I _have_ to tell Reg what happened…

But first I want to eat.

"Can we eat lunch first? I didn't have breakfast." I asked. He rolled his eyes at me and we started heading towards The Three Broomsticks.

"You and your stomach." Reg complained, but smiling. We entered the crowded pub and fought our way to a table near the middle of the bar.

"I can't even hear myself think in here!" I shouted to Regulus.

"What?" He shouted back. "I'll go get drinks." And he disappeared off into the crowd. I sat at the table alone, thinking. Yes a dangerous past time I know, but I have to do it from time to time. I heard singing coming from a table that was a few down from mine. I looked over and of course it would be my brother and his friends. Sirius looked so _different_ around them. He was arrogant, cocky, confident, and charming. But that wasn't the Sirius I saw this morning. No, I saw the mushy, pathetic, sad little boy, Sirius this morning.

_**BOOM! POW! CRASH! WHAP! THUMP! SHATTER! KAPOW!**_

That was a lot of onomatopoeias! Oh, I should probably listen to the people that just stormed in here. A Death Eater attack while Hogwarts students are at Hogsmeade. How cliché.

"Everyone down! If we see any of you stand up, we will curse on the spot." His voiced boomed over everything. The pub was dead silent. Some spells flew at first, but eventually everything settled, except a quiet, panicked murmur through the crowd. Where was Reg?

"Jade…Jade!" My pocket whispered. I pulled out the mirror.

"Where are you?" I whispered back.

"Don't talk. Disillusion yourself and wait until you see me, okay?" I pulled out my wand and muttered the spell. I watched myself disappear and I'm sure some people around me did too. If they blow my cover, I'll castrate each and everyone of them. Even if they are female. I waited for Reg to appear. It's kind of surprising. You would think the great, _courageous, _Gryffindors would be retaliating right now. Nope. Just sitting there like the cowards they are. Regulus appeared out of no where.

"Jade?" He whispered so it was barley audible.

"Reggie…" I said equally as quiet.

"You!" The main Death Eater boomed at Reg, wand pointed.

"Curse me and there will be severe consequences, Mulciber." Reg had his wand out too. Regulus took a step forward, I followed him.

"Watch it, punk." The Death Eater named Mulciber growled. Regulus scoffed.

"Excuse me, do you know who you are talking to? I am Regulus.. Heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black. You dare threaten me? Do you know who my family is? I'm sure you do. We are one of the Dark Lord's most trusted family's, if not _the_ most trusted one. Now I suggest you let me carry on my way, or I will make sure the Dark Lord will hear about this ordeal." Regulus sounded so prim and proper. His face full of arrogance and an "_I'm better than you_" look. It was kind of scary how easily he could change from the funny, easy going, Regulus to the, _I'm a pureblood and you can suck it_, Regulus.

"What if you go and run off to tell Dumbledore about this?" Mulciber questioned.

"You question where my allegiance is? I am offended. I think you and I both know where I stand in this war. If you question where my loyalty lays, then you can ask the Dark Lord himself." Regulus glared at him.

"Y-yes Master Black. I apologize for any inconvenience." Mulciber lowered his wand and Reg and I walked out of there.

"Stay disillusioned and walk in my footprints." He said quietly to me. Death Eaters were patrolling the streets. Occasionally they stopped him, and he gave them the same speech he gave Mulciber. But most of them knew who he was. I followed him until we reached a little bar called the Hog's Head.

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be going back to the castle?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is a shortcut." He shrugged. I swear, he knew more shortcuts and secret passages than the Marauders.

-x-

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Woo! I updated faster than last time! I'm pretty proud of myself! I believe next chapter we might bring back the hair puller, Caitlin Russell (heheh) and possibly Snape's bitch, Jasmine Bielec. Hahaha, so thank you reviewers! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to YellinForRebelling! You were my 100**__**th**__** reviewer and I did not shut up about having 100 reviwes for a week! (: I want to get a shirt that says "I 3 Reviwers!" Well I don't know. Oh and Happy Birthday Gerard Way (4/9/77), incase there is any chance you are reading my fic. If you are than I will probably pass out from shock/joy and my friend would be incredibly JEALOUS! :D So I was thinking about starting another story. It would linked to this story, but it would be more about Jade's fifth year, with her, and my other really awesome OC I dreamed up a while ago(: It would only be a few chapters, not as many as this one. Here's a preview:**_

"_**Regulus! No!" I yelled at him as he opened Jaws' cage. The fluffy monster that is Jaws leaped out of her crate and ran out of the compartment. I blame Reg for leaving the door open too.**_

"_**Oops?" Regulus smirked. This is him getting revenge on me, I just know it. I knew I shouldn't of set his hand on fire…**_

"_**Ugh!" I cried, storming out of the compartment. I spotted Jaws, running down the train corridor (do trains have corridors? I have no idea.) . I whipped out my wand.**_

"_**Accio Jaws!" The cat started flying towards me. I didn't think that would actually work! I watched the orange mass of cat came flying towards me. Then I saw **_**him**_**.**_

_**It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on! Uhg! What was his name again? Umm…ummm…come on Jade! I know he's in Slytherin. He was on the quidditch team…**_

_**Some people say Sirius Black is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. They are wrong. Jonas Hastings is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. **_

_**FWHAM!**_

_**Jaws collided with my face. I peeled her off as she hissed and scratched at me.**_

"_**Bad Jaws! Bad! Be nice to momma!" I scolded her, but it was no use. Jaws was a wild beast, that couldn't be tamed. May as well make her Regulus' problem. I threw her into the compartment and slammed the door shut.**_

"_**Jade! What the hell!" I heard Regulus complain, along with more hissing from Jaws. I looked back at Jonas…Merlin he was so attractive! He looks like he's getting closer. God his face could have been carved by angels. Shit, he **_**is**_** getting closer! **_

_**-x-  
**_

_**You like it? Tell me(: xoxoxox**_

_**Oh and this would have been up sooner but FF wouldn't let me sign in -_-**_


	18. Insert Witty Title Here

I slammed my trunk closed with satisfaction. Finally, I had finished packing for the holidays, and I had about seven minutes to spare before I had to be down to the carriages. Who knew I had so much stuff? I surely didn't know. The only thing I hadn't been able to find was my cat… She's probably in Regulus' dorm. I swear, she loves him more than she loves me.

"Accio Jaws!" I summoned my cat. Last year, on the train, I had discovered that summoning charms work on animals. Thinking back, Jaws (and Regulus letting her out of her cage) is the reason I dated Jonas last year….but that's an entirely different story. The orange cat flew threw the open door (thank Merlin it was open, or there would have been a cat shaped hole in the dorm door).

Jaws hissed and clawed at me as I wrestled her into her cage. She loves me so much! My dorm was completely empty, since I had waited till the last minute to pack. What can I say? Procrastination is my forte.

"Jade?" Someone said groggily. I turned and saw my best friend standing there in wrinkled pajama pants, his face unshaven, his hair sticking up so much, he kind of resembled James, and dark bags under his eyes. I grinned at the sight of Regulus' shirt. It was a black tee, and it read _Why don't I make like Salazar and Slytherin you?_ I got him shirt for his birthday last year!

"Nice shirt. Your Mum will really like it," I laughed at him, and his frazzled appearance.

"Do you have any hangover potion?" He said blankly. You see, it is tradition for Reg and I to get completely _smashed_ the night before we go home for the holidays. I had already taken my potion, so I was all good.

"Nope, sorry, I finished it this morning," I smirked like a little kid that just got away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Not that I've ever done that. Nope.

"You bitch." He glared at me.

"Oh sod off Reggiekinz. Are you packed?" I asked.

"Of course. I packed two nights ago."

"Good job! You're always on top of things!"

"Whoa….are we still talking about packing?" Reg and I both busted up laughing. Pervy humor is the best kind of humor. At least in my opinion it is.

* * *

Somehow, we got on the train on time and got our own compartment. Regulus was still hung over and grouchy, but that just made it all the more fun to irritate him.

"Jade, would you just shut up!" Regulus snapped at me. I put on a face of mock hurt.

"Regulus! Do not _lash_ _out_ at me because you were irresponsible and got wasted last night!"

"I can't believe you don't have any hangover potion," Regulus moaned and tucked his knees up to his chest. He looked like such a little kid. Minus the whole hang over thing. I'm pretty sure little kids don't get drunk.

"So what do you think we did last night?" I asked. For as long as we've been doing this tradition (since fourth year I believe. Maybe even third year.) we've never remembered what exactly happened on those nights. Apparently in fourth year we tried to flood the dungeons and last year we supposedly drew moustaches on all of my dorm mates faces. Too bad I hadn't been sober for the former.

"Each other?" Regulus said, without missing a beat. A hung over Regulus is a perverted Regulus. I laughed and stretched out on the bench. Today was actually going pretty well. I have happily avoided Derek all day, and I haven't run into my brother or Sirius.

"There you are!" Speak of the bloody devil. My jaw clenched and my eyes darted to the compartment door.

"What, Derek?" I said emotionlessly. Regulus didn't say anything. He was too busy having fun in the fetal position.

"I haven't seen you all day! What happened to him?" Derek jerked his head towards Reg.

"I'm tired. Jade and I were up all night planning our marriage. We're going to elope and have seventeen little babies and have an underground meth lab in the woods in America. We could name one of the kids after you, if you would like," Regulus muttered effortlessly, without even lifting up his head. I wonder how he can come up with stuff like that so spontaneously…

"Oh haha. Jade can I talk to you?" Derek didn't look amused by the _genius_ comeback Reg had just said.

"Nah…anything you have to say to me, you can say it to Regulus as well. Besides I just got comfortable," I replied, motioning to my stretched out legs. Derek scowled at me, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Is that anyway to talk to your _boyfriend_?" I mentally cringed at the word _boyfriend_. I've really got to tell Regulus about my…er…_affair_ with Sirius, don't I?

"Face it Pacheco, Jade loves _me_ more," Regulus said before I could say anything.

"Ha. I don't think so. Right, _Jade_?" Derek shot me a look that said "disagree and I'll make sure the whole school knows you were whoreing around with Sirius Black".

"Uh…erm…yeah, sure. On second thought, yeah, let's go talk," I sprung up and hurried out of the compartment. I heard Reg call after me, but I ignored him.

"What could you possibly want!" I whisper-yelled at Derek, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Well since you _are_ my girlfriend-" He started to say. He pulled me into an empty compartment and closed the door.

"I am not your girlfriend by choice," I snapped at Derek, glaring like a champ.

"Still you are my girlfriend, and I haven't tasted your lips since that day in Hogsmeade," My eyes widened with disgust. Oh _hell_ to the no. If he thinks he is going to even come _close_ to kissing me, then he has another thing coming. That other thing being my foot. Into his crotch. Somewhere in between the time where he said he wanted to kiss me and when I thought about delivering a crotch shot, Derek had closed the space between us and had his lips pressed to mine. Ew. They're chapped!

"Mmmph!" I tried to scream, but _damn_! This boy is strong. He's not a little waif like Regulus; I can't just shove him off of me. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp. I moved my head to the side so he couldn't kiss my lips anymore. Wrong move. Now, he was sucking my neck, in the process of giving me a hickey. I do _not_ want a hickey that I got via Derek Pacheco.

"Getoffme!" I gasped out somehow. I was now pushed against the compartment wall. Claustrophobia got the best of me and I started to hyperventilate. Oh Merlin, I'm going to _die_. I can't breathe. I'm going to suffocate. I felt Derek's hands go up my shirt. I tried to push him off but it was no use.

"Shh," He muttered.

"Helpme!" I gave out a muffled cry. Please someone help me. Someone, God, Regulus, Merlin, _James_, someone, help me! Salty tears blurred my vision, _Oh my God, I'm going to be raped._ I thought in my head. The wet tears streamed down my face. It felt like I had been in here forever. We were going to run out of oxygen. The walls were going to cave in. It was too damn small and Derek was getting to second base a lot faster then any of my other boyfriends. I continued struggling when the compartment door opened and in stepped Jesus. Okay, so it wasn't _Jesus_, but they were _my_ Jesus at the moment.

"_What the hell are you doing?_"

Derek stopped immediately. His hands retreated from under my shirt, and his body weight was lifted off of mine.

Lily Evans was screeching like a banshee, and never have I been happier to see that ginger. Derek started stammering out excuses, but I just looked at Lily. She looked _murderous_. Her eyes were the same color as the killing curse, I swear. I was too stunned to do anything but slump against the compartment wall. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Move, I'm head boy!" I could hear my brother yelling, making his way through the crowd that had gathered in front of the compartment.

Lily was still running her mouth as Derek was lying through his teeth. Sirius and James arrived in the compartment at the same time. James jaw dropped at the sight of it but Sirius wasted no time with speculating. His wand was already drawn and he had already pinned Derek in a corner. Everyone went silent, except for James and Sirius who were absolutely _livid_.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? What the hell is wrong with you! You were going to _fucking rape her_. You make me sick!" Sirius' threatened darkly. James snapped out of his state of shock and joined Sirius, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Derek's face.

"You touched my _little sister_. I'm going to bloody _kill _you! I will kick your sorry arse so hard that you're going to wish you were never born. You're a fucking twat, Pacheco," God, James _sucks_ at threatening people…._why_ am I cracking jokes in my head right after I just got raped. I'm bloody mental; someone check me into St. Mungo's.

"_Bitches move! I'm her best friend!_" Regulus screamed, fighting his way into the compartment. He stormed in and took one look at the scene before him. He didn't waste time with threats. No, Regulus got right to the point with three simple words.

"You fucker! _Cruico!_" The curse left Regulus' lip without hesitation. I'm sure this was the first time most of the people watching had seen an unforgivable used. Silence filled the air. Then came Derek's screams.

"Serves you right! Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Regulus screamed, a small cackle in his voice. It was kind of scary how good he was at torturing people. Sirius and James just stood there, jaws to the floor, eyes wide, watching Reg use an unforgivable. I bet they were jealous they didn't have enough balls to go all Cruico on Derek's arse.

"Mr. Black! What are you doing!" McGonagall walked into the compartment. Everyone remained silent, except for Derek, who was still screaming and Regulus who was still using the curse. "Expelliarmus!" She disarmed Regulus, who wheeled around to face her.

"He deserves what he's getting! He deserves to _die_!" Regulus was screaming. He looked bloody mental while doing it. It was kind of hot.

"Everyone will go back to their respectable compartments," McGonagall waved away the crowd that had formed in the train corridor. "You six will come with me to the prefects compartment. James, Sirius, please escort Mr. Pacheco there. Lily, you can go with them as well. Mr. Black, can you please help Miss. Potter there as well?" She said curtly, nodding and walking out of the compartment. Why the hell was she even on the train! I thought teachers stayed at school, like, all year. I always assumed they just went into something similar to hibernation during the summer and winter holidays.

James and Sirius lifted Derek up roughly and held him firmly by his upper arms. He was still withering with pain, his face pale and clammy. Lily left the compartment swiftly, followed by the other three.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," Regulus stood above me, looking down at me. I was slumped against the compartment wall, hugging my knees to my chest, staring blankly at my best friend.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because I trusted him. I knew he was bad news," He sighed and picked me up off the floor, carrying me in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I gave the best _what the hell_ look I could.

"Carrying you of course," He said, rolling his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can walk you know, I'm not helpless. You can let me go," I said tiredly. Honestly though, I didn't mind him carrying me. I was exhausted. I could really go for a nap right now.

"No, I'm never letting you go again."

"Awww, Reggie," I smiled at him. I have the best, best friend _ever_.

* * *

"So why exactly was Mr. Black using the cruciatus curse on Mr. Pacheco this afternoon?"McGonagall said sternly. We all were in the prefects compartment, sitting around a round table. It felt so medieval…like we were knights! Ah, right, not the best time to be thinking about medieval times.. I sat between Regulus and James, my two brothers. One related to me by blood, the other by friendship.

"It was necessary for me to do so, ma'am," Regulus was using his _I'm a pureblood, I talk properly, because I am classy citizen_ voice. He sounded so _snobby_. I started to giggle, but I covered it up as a cough.

"Do you know the consequences for using an unforgivable? You could be sent to Azkaban!" McGonagall said, exasperated.

"I do know the punishment for the using the cruciatus curse. Do not doubt my intelligence. As I had said before, he deserves what he got." If looks could kill, Derek would be dead right now. I've never seen Reg give someone such a dirty look.

"That is no excuse, Regulus. What you did was reckless and there will be a severe punishment-" Lily cut McGonagall off."May I intervene?" Lily interrupted."Of course," McGonagall replied, gritting her teeth a little. Wow, I've never seen her irritated at precious Lily before.

"Now yes, what Regulus did was extreme, but taking the circumstances into account, I believe Regulus almost had a right to do what he did," Lily started. McGonagall looked appalled that _Lily Evans_ was suggesting that an unforgivable was…forgivable.

Lily continued. "I know that if I would have been in that situation, then James would have done the same. Professor, you have to find out exactly what happened before you jump to conclusions."

I'm pretty sure everyone's jaw hit the floor. Lily Evans, the biggest stickler for rules just defended someone who broke the _law_.

"And what could of possibly happened that would compel him to use such a foul thing?" Ouch, McGonagall, you're being so heartless. Everyone looked at me expectantly, and a wave of tears washed over me. I opened my mouth to talk, but no noise came out. So instead, I just shook my head.

"I'll tell you what happened." Surprisingly, James spoke first.

"Well..?" McGonagall arched a thin eyebrow.

"Pacheco was going to rape her," James got right to the point. "Or he did, I'm not sure. Either way, I as head boy, and as Jade's older brother, feel that he should be expelled from Hogwarts because he has damaged my baby sister, is a menace to the female population and could be a potential sex offender."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. The only ever time James even cared about to a degree such as this, was when he thought Sirius had slept with me (man, that seems like forever ago). A fresh wave of tears hit me as I stared in awe. James _cares_ about my well being! Granet, it isn't much, but damn, I'll take it!

McGonagall looked absolutely floored. "I…had no idea," She sputtered out words. "We will have to notify the headmaster. Jade, are you alright?" I shook my head no. Did she really expect me to be alright after that!

"What happened?" McGonagall said, her voice still hushed, like it was some secret.

Lily came to my rescue once again. "I think that Jade is not comfortable answering that just quite yet, so I'll tell you what I know."

McGonagall pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Well, I was patrolling the corridors, and I heard a scream come from a compartment. At first, I dismissed it, because I thought it was just someone playing exploding snap for the first time or something. But then, I heard it again, and then a shushing noise, and then another scream, so I knew something was wrong. So, I opened the compartment door, ready to scold someone for making too much noise when I saw Derek and Jade. Derek had pinned Jade against the wall and well….he was all over her," Lily went into details, even about his hand up my shirt. I saw out of the corner of my eye Regulus tense up. I was afraid he was going to lunge across the table and strangle Derek….actually that wouldn't be too bad. "Then Regulus came in and he snapped. He used the cruciatus curse…and yeah…"

"I will have to go owl the headmaster, to see what to make of this situation. Everyone go back to your compartments for the duration of the train ride. Except for you, Mr. Pacheco." McGonagall said, waving her hand to dismiss us. We all stepped out of the compartment, my knees weak and shaky. I felt Regulus place a hand on the small of my back to steady me. As soon as the door shoot behind us, the three Gryffindors bombarded me with questions.

_Are you alright? What happened? I'll bloody kill that tosser! _

"I…" I started, but I honestly don't think I could finish. I just really wanted to sleep right now…I looked at my brother. Wow, he looked truly concerned. It was so sweet it was almost sickening. I made eye contact with Sirius. Looking back, no one of this would of happened if I hadn't of snogged the hell out of him. Hell, none of this would of happened if I had just been _honest_. This is where lying gers me. I don't even know _why_ I kissed Sirius. Did I fancy him? No. That's not it. Remember when I told Regulus I was "dating" Derek to distract me? I think that's why I had kissed Sirius. To distract me from everything going on in my life. Pathetic, I know.

"Jade…?" Regulus asked, interrupting my thoughts. Oh damn, I've been staring at Sirius this whole time. That's just great, really.

* * *

_Sirius and I were hugging. Why were we hugging!_

"_What are we doing?" I asked, giggly softly._

"_Shh.." He hushed me. I looked at his face. I pushed my lips softly against his. It was a short kiss, since he pulled away._

"_Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confusion in my voice._

"_I want a hickey." He stated. What? Oh alright…I'm not even sure what I'm doing…sucking on someone's neck is kind of awkward.._

"_Jade! I know you were drinking last night with Regulus! Underage drinking is a felony! What are you doing? Stop sucking his neck and return your library books before Madame Pince has a fit!." McGonagall was screaming. Whoa, where did she come from?_

"Jade!" Regulus shook me lightly.

"I wasn't giving him a hickey, _I swear_!" I mumble-screamed, (can you mumble and scream at the same time?) waking up. Wait, when did I fall asleep? I rubbed my eyes slowly.

"Giving _who_ a hickey?" I heard Regulus laugh. Huh?

"Wassgoingon?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep. We are at King's Cross now."

"W-what are they going to do to you? Are you going to be expelled f-for using the cruciatus curse?" I tumbled over my words, panicking on the inside (and outside as well). I honestly wouldn't know what to do with myself if Regulus got expelled. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have any friends, besides Reg. Yes, I'm friendly towards my quidditch teammates, but I'm not particularly close with them. Life would suck without him.

"I'll probably find out during break, but I don't think I'll get expelled. Under the circumstances, I think it was necessary. Also, don't forget that I have the Dark Lord and all of his followers backing me up. So if I do get sent to the ministry for a hearing, chances are I'll get put scotch free," Regulus said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. I felt my jaw drop a few centimeters.

"Oh my God, Reg, I'm such a selfish bitch! I've been so wrapped up with myself, I completely forgot that your life is being taken away in a matter of days!" I wailed, burying myself in his chest.

"Jade. Jade!" He pushed me off of him lightly. I looked at him, his eyes seemed to be off in a distant place. "Listen, I'll be fine. It's inevitable."

"No, it's not alright…I'm such a foul person, how could I forget?" I kept muttering to myself. I think Regulus has forgotten about our agreement we made a while back. The one where I become a Death Eater as well? I think he's purposely not bringing it up. He think it's too _dangerous _for me. He's been blowing off our occlumency lessons, and whenever I bring the topic up he quickly changes the subject. We walked towards the exit of the train, pulling our luggage along behind us. I noticed Derek's friends near the exit. Friends meaning Rosier, Avery, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. Brainless thugs. They were pointing…they were coming over here…damn. I nudged Reg in his side and jerked my head over toward the fatheaded five-some.

"I'll drown them all in gasoline if they even talk to you," Regulus glared at the, slinging his arm protectively around my shoulders. A small smile found its way onto my face. Drowning someone is gasoline…that's ingenious.

"You better button up that sweater. Your mum will have a fit if she sees you wearing _that_ shirt,"

"I think she would appreciate that comical, perverted, geniusness of this shirt," He buttoned up his sweater carefully anyway, to conceal the dirty message the shirt exclaimed. Man, I loved that shirt.

"Hey, Potter! I heard you're prude!" Fantastic, the idiots caught up to us. Regulus whipped around and punched Crabbe in the jaw. _Hard_. An audible crack could be heard.

"I dare you to say that again," Reg growled and pulled me closer to him. "Let's go before their stupidity rubs off on us." The five stooges just stared at us like the slack jawed morons they were. We quickly made our way off of that blasted train. Such an exciting day for a little sixth year. I scanned the crowd quickly, looking for my parents.

"Oh bloody hell," I muttered.

"What is it?" Regulus looked around, ready to pounce on whoever had made me upset. Hehe, Regulus pouncing…that would be an interesting sight to see, would it not?

"McGonagall is talking to my parents. Fantastic. I'll be smothered with the parentally love I've been deprived of since first year." I can just see the scene unfolding in my head. My parents would find out their sullen teenage daughter was almost raped and would feel bad and give me all sorts of love and attention. Love and attention, I should of gotten the past six years! But since I was put into Slytherin, I have be neglected and pretty much forgotten by my parents. Really, the only thing that reminds them that they have a daughter who needs support is tragedy.

"Uh, Jade?" Regulus waved a hand in front of my face. Oops.

"Sorry, I was zoning out…so this is where I guess we say goodbye?" I looked up at my best friend.

"Oh hell no! I'm walking you all the way to your parents. You could get abducted on the walk over to them! We're taking no chances!"

"I'm not a toddler! I can take care of myself," I stuck my tongue out and pouted at him. Regulus just laughed and held my waist. Wanker.

"You can barely make toast, let alone take of yourself."

"What does toast have to do with taking care of myself?" I cried indignantly. Just because I can't handle putting bread in a toaster does not mean I can't handle _myself_.

"Being able to make unburned toast is the answer to the universe."

"What! I thought forty two was the answer…" My mind has been _blown_. Hehe, blown…one of my favorite words. Or just the word blow itself. Wood is a great word too…so is suck, or bang. I need to stop being such a pervert.

"Huh?" Regulus cocked (cocked…that's a fantastic word as well) an eyebrow in confusion.

"Muggle book. You being a _respectable, decent, pureblood _wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes. Wow. I am ridiculous. I was almost raped not that long ago and here I was, laughing as if nothing happened. Later tonight I probably won't be able to sleep, and I'll really think about what happened, which will lead me to write Derek a very nasty letter and then I will proceed to rip the letter up into tiny pieces and then incinerate those bits of paper, pretending that each of them is Derek's face. I know myself so well!

"There you are, Jade." McGonagall gave me a small smile. I noticed she avoided eye contact with Reg (who was still with me. Arm around the waist and all. If his mum saw him associating with my family ((because we're no good blood traitors)) she would probably have a stroke. He _is_ their golden boy after all). I ignored her. I had to say goodbye to Regulus.

"Well, goodbye my love!" I hugged him, throwing myself into his chest dramatically.

"Be good, Bitty. Don't hurt yourself." He said in a motherly tone. It wouldn't surprise me if he would of said _don't talk to strangers _and _look both ways before crossing the street_! I pulled away from and looked up.

"Don't hurt myself? That's like telling Snape to wash his hair-" James and Sirius sniggered in the background. I swear, I think McGonagall even laughed. "I'll write you?"

Reg bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet. "Not a good idea. I suppose you could, just don't send any mail after the thirty first," He gave me the look most girls give their girlfriends when they're asking for a tampon. You know, where you widen your eyes, raise your eyebrows, and move your head forward a little bit, but you don't say anything. I laughed at this observation, getting a weird look.

"I'll tell you later. So goodbye Reggie Aquarius! Don't die over the break!" I waved as he started walking towards his mother and father. "I love you!" I screamed so loud, half the platform fell silent. It was creepy…

"I love you too!" Regulus yelled equally as loud. I was surprised to say the least. Usually he didn't respond quite so loudly to my _I love you_'s. Every year, I scream to him and I never get an equally as obnoxious reply. I have to say, it was quite satisfying.

-x-

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Hey, guess who updated! ME! Exciting news, I know! So this chapter…was kind of pointless. But I had to get rid of Derek somehow, so why not do it without a (depressing) bang? Negh, he'll probably be back. Ew, I know. So originally this chapter was going to be **__**awesome**__**, but then I thought of this so I figured "why not make them wait even longer?" so yeah, hehe, don't kill me. Oh, and I would like to make a shout out to Lizzie Lah Lah (yes this is really weird, just go with it) because of her subscribing to my story alert, I got that little motivational email that made me finally finish this chapter, so yay! I love all the fantastic reviews I get, they make me feel loved . So I was thinking, when am I going to end this story? When I first started writing it I thought it was only going to be a 20 chapter story, but obviously that isn't going to happen….I'm thinking maybe like 25-30 chapters? Possibly more? I don't know...ohhh and sometimes, I just want to make this Regulus/Jade story, because the more I write this story, the more I fall in love with Reggiekinz . But alas, this is a Jade/Sirius story, and I love Sirius a lot too, and I couldn't bring myself to rip Jade away from him...hahah okay I'm done sharing my pointless thoughts.  
**_

_**xoxo**_


	19. Pine Needles, Coffee and Cigarettes

It was almost comical.

My family treated me as if I was a baby left on their doorstep; they wanted to love me and what not, but they weren't sure how I would react.

Mum had attempted to talk to me about…_it _(it being what happened with Derek, for all the slower ones out there), and I give her credit for that. It was unbearably awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us. We really haven't had a mother-to-daughter since I was eleven. She really did _try_ and get me to talk about what happened, but in all honesty, I didn't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember or even think about it. It's one of those things that I need to deal with on my own. I'm an independent person; I don't need anyone except for Regulus.

I've been home for three days, and I have accomplished absolutely _nothing_. I've been in my room most of the time. If anyone from school ever saw my room, I don't think they would believe it was mine. Despite how spazzy, weird, and obnoxious I am with Regulus, most people think I am a typical Slytherin, who has zero-fun and enjoys all things that are either black or have skulls on them. In reality, my room looks like a rainbow threw up. The walls are painted yellow, with multi-colored polka dots. Photographs are _all over_ my room. On the walls, on my desk, the nightstand, I even hung some from the ceiling with string. Some of the photos moved, some of them didn't. Two years ago, I received a muggle camera for my birthday from my parents. It's one of my favorite things I own. I smiled at a picture of Regulus, who was wiping cake off of his face. That one was from his birthday last year, when I smashed that cake in his face after I sang to him…oh good times. Speaking of him…

I wrote Regulus the second day of break, I received his letter late last night. That makes me think he's not supposed to be writing anyone…

_Dear Itty-Bitty Jade,_

_Couldn't go two days without talking to me? Ah, I don't blame you, I'm just so fabulous; no one can resist _not_ talking to me._

_Anyway, enough of me being as egotistical as my brother, how are you holding up? I swear to Merlin, Pacheco is going to be a dead man. No, that is not a threat. That is a promise._

_Everything here is just great. (Imagine me rolling my eyes right now) Mother is fussing all about, since the Dark Lord will be here over the holidays. Bellatrix is probably more excited than her. I think Bella is jealous because of this "wonderful" opportunity that has been forced upon me. She probably can't wait for her turn._

_Speaking of my neurotic cousin, what are you doing Christmas Eve? Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella (lovely names, correct?) are throwing a ball, and I'm sure I could take you along. I am the pureblood prince after all. Just look at me! I'll be a Death Eater by the end of Christmas break. Hopefully you can come, you'd finally get to see my Mother wear that dress from the fifteenth century!_

_Love,_

_Regulus Aquarius_

No one knows this except for me, the teachers, and possibly his parents, but Regulus has _extremely_ feminine handwriting. Lucius is to his hair as Regulus is to his handwriting. It's _that_ girly. I will admit, I am jealous. I have piss poor handwriting, I had to rewrite an essay for McGonagall once because my hand writing was so bad.

I glanced at his letter, which was sitting on my desk. I suppose I should write him back, since I have nothing else to do. I fished around my desk drawer for a quill and ink. I found a quill and pulled the stopper off of the ink bottle. I reached over and turned on my radio, I didn't like sitting in the quiet. A hummed along to the song that was currently playing contently, scratching my quill across the parchment.

_Dear Regulus Aquarius,_

_I'm pretty sure that you're eventually going to forget that your middle name is, in fact, Arcturus._

_And of course I couldn't go two days without talking to you! That would be murder on my soul. Psh! You could never be as big headed as Sirius. I would tell you if your ego was inflating too much before you reach Sirius' level of egotistical-ness._

_Yeah, I'm doing alright…Mum tried to talk to me about what happened. She's awful at trying to get me to open up, but I'll give her brownie points for trying. Mmmm, brownie points…I could go for a brownie right now. I wonder if you can eat brownies for breakfast? Well I suppose you could eat anything you wanted for breakfast….and you don't need to kill Derek. Karma will get that scrotum. If it doesn't, then you can murder him. I honestly don't care what happens to him. I want him out of my life. I hope you plan to kick him off of the team, I couldn't handle being on the same team as him._

_Bellatrix scares the shit out of me, that's all I'm going to say about her. Have you heard her laugh? I'm sure you have. It's not even a laugh; it's a cackle. Speaking of that. I hope you do know I still plan to join the Dark Lord as soon as I can. I won't let you go through this alone._

_I don't know if I can come to your family's Christmas Eve ball. I would love to, anything to be away from my family. Everything is so awkward around them! They think I'm just going to break down in tears and cry my little heart about because of what happened. Honestly, they don't know me at all. If my family really knew me, they would know I'm stronger than that. Anywho, I dunno if can come. I would have to convince my parents to let me leave the house, and that would be a challenge. Don't take this the wrong way, but my parents aren't very fond of you. It's alright though, I'm pretty sure they aren't fond of me either. Maybe I could guilt them into letting me come…._

_Owl me later?_

_Love, _

_Jade xoxo_

_P.S. I can't wait to see that dress. I might be more excited about that than seeing your beautiful face._

I folded the letter neatly and shoved it into an envelope. I scrawled Reg's name across the letter and set it back down on my desk. I'll owl it to him later, I can guarantee that he's still sleeping. Despite being best friends with an early riser like myself, Regulus loves sleep more than James. And James can sleep in till one in the morning.

"_I didn't meant to fall in love, but I did. And you didn't mean to leave me back, but I know you did…" _I sang along to the chorus. I just noticed how loudly I was singing..

"Jade! It's seven in the bloody morning, shut the hell up!" I heard my brother scream from the room across the hall. Ah, it's good to be home.

* * *

"Can I go over to Regulus' Aunt and Uncle's house?" I asked, chewing my lower lip. I was currently sitting at the breakfast table with James and Sirius. I picked at my half of grapefruit nervously.

"Why would you want to go there?" Sirius muttered darkly, barking a bitter laugh. I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know, Jade….When do you plan on going?" Mum said evasively, turning the waffle iron over. Ew. Waffles. The Devil's food.

"Today…" I said quietly. I know she's going to say no. I already plan on begging and possibly even crying. James and Sirius snorted into their pumpkin juice. Wankers.

"Absolutely not. Christmas is time for family," She said firmly, turning to face me.

"_Regulus is my family,_" I thought to myself. "Please? Regulus is my only friend! You let James and Sirius see Remus and Peter over the holidays!"

"Not on Christmas Eve!"

"But you always let them come to the New Year's Eve party!"

"You could invite Regulus to New Year's Eve!" Her voice was rising, along with her temper. Oh, an angry mum is a such a _fun_ mum.

"I ask _every year_, and every year you say 'I don't think so, Jade. Maybe next year'."

"Then he can come this year!" My mum said angrily. If only I could take her up on that offer. Sadly, I can't.

"He has to be home on New Years!"

"And you have to be with your family today!" Mum narrowed her eyes slightly. James and Sirius sat at the table quietly, probably trying not to laugh.

"Why? All I'm going to do is sulk around in my room and play my violin! There's no way in hell I'm going to Aunt Gertrude's. Every time I go over there, everyone gives me dirty looks and sometimes they even tell me I'm a dirty Slytherin! I'd have a much better time with Regulus! _His_ family likes me better than my own!" I shouted hotly, standing up from my seat. It's funny, for awhile my parents were nice to me, and actually acknowledged my presence and what not. Now we're back to square one, where we can't stand each other.

"Jade!" She screamed, exasperated. "You do not belong with his family, you are a _Potter_. We love you more than they ever could."

"Like I belong anymore here," I laughed bitterly. "Don't you get it? I fit in with my family as much as Sirius fits in with his. It's like I have the infectious disease called _Slytherin_. Why does it even matter what bloody house I'm in! It shouldn't even matter! It doesn't make me a bad person because I wear a green and silver tie at school. It's a stupid house! Obviously, you never even cared that much about me in the first place, because if you did then being in Slytherin wouldn't change how you see me. So can I go with Reg on Christmas Eve? Can I at least have that!" I pressed my lips together tightly. I looked like I was about to _explode_, as was my Mum.

"How can you say that! We try to care about you, but you just push away! So the answer is no. You're not going over there."

"So you're saying you give up on caring about me? Thanks Mum." I said coldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jade!"

"Look, _mother_. I'm going with Regulus today. I'll walk if I have to."

"No! I don't want you to even see _Regulus_ anymore! You want you're family to accept you, fine! We can start today, by going to Aunt Gertrude's," She stepped closer to me, so only the table separated us. My jaw went slack, my eyes bulged out. Oh she did _not_ just that.

"Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not even _happy_ here! Why do you want to deprive me of one the person that actually_ likes_ me and doesn't have to pretend to put up with me?"

"I don't think he's good for you. He's a bad influence," Mother kept talking, telling me how Regulus is just hurting me, but I stopped listening.

"Fuck this shit," I muttered under my breath darkly. I stepped away from my mother, looking at her in disgust. I didn't say anything, I just walked away.

"Where are you going?" My mother called after me. I didn't answer, I just ran to my room. I skipped up the stairs two at a time and threw open my bedroom door. I found a knapsack and put my wand, some gold, my mirror and my dress in it. The dress I planned to wear tonight. I'm going to that damn ball. I'll come back for my trunk later. I opened my window and planned to slip out onto the roof. My parent's are idiots for giving me the room that has a window that's right about the roof.

"Jade?" I craned my neck to look over my shoulder, to see Sirius standing there.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to leave?" I motioned to my one leg that was currently sticking out of my window.

"I can see that," Sirius closed the door softly behind him.

"Well, I'll be on my way." I started to swing my other leg out the window when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I felt myself tense up. I wiggled my wrist out of Sirius' grasp.

"Don't touch my wrist." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk?" He said equally as quiet. Slowly, I swung my legs back inside my room, and looked at Sirius. He didn't look mad like my mother had, he only looked concerned.

"Not for long." I sat down on my bed, and motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat down across from me, at the foot of my bed. I watched him take in my room. The bright colors. The plethora of photographs. That hot pink bra on the floor next to the dresser. Shit. I should probably put that away, but if I do, then it will draw attention to it. Ah, screw it, I'm leaving anyway.

"So I suppose you plan on leaving?" He asked, his voice still low, but not quite as quiet as before.

"Yes. As I said before, I don't belong here. I think you of all people would know what it's like to not belong with your family. Don't you understand why I want to go?" I made direct eye contact with Sirius for the first time since that fatal day in the empty classroom. No, I have not forgotten about that. In fact, I think about that _a lot_, although I would never admit to, even under wand point.

"I can understand where you are coming from. You feel like a square peg trying to fit in a round hole, yeah? But, Jade, you have it so much easier than I did. Your family is at least on the good side. My family, they're up to their necks in dark arts. Jade, if you left here, I know the only place you really have to go is my parent's house. If you went there, I know they would try and get you into the dark arts as well. I don't want you to be so exposed to that."

"Why do you care so much?" I couldn't help but think Mum had sent him in here to talk to me.

"Because I care about _you_. I've grown pretty fond of you this year. I'll be honest, before this year, I didn't particularly like you. I just assumed that you were just as bad as the other Slytherins."

"You know, despite popular belief, there are a lot of decent Slytherins. Not all of us are that bad. We've all got light and dark inside of us, what matters is what part we choose to act on."

"That was deep, Jade. I'll probably quote that at some point in my life. Who do you think you are Dumbledore?" Sirius smirked, and I felt a small smile form on my face.

"So why now? Why didn't you try and be nice to me all those years before?"

"I don't have an answer for why I didn't try sooner. I'm not even sure why I started being nice to you this year. I suppose somewhere in-between when you told to '_get the fuck out of your compartment_', when we had those detentions together, when I kissed you in the hospital wing, those times when I stumbled upon you drunk as all hell, to when we snogged in that classroom…I…I…" Sirius trailed off.

"You what?" I said in a barley audible whisper. I don't know _why_ I whispered. It just seemed natural to do so.

"I…I fell for you." Sirius' words rang in my ears. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. My head was screaming "_No!_" My heart was screaming "_Yes_!" What was my stomach screaming? It wasn't screaming at all. It was just currently being filled with pterodactyls.

"Me too." I uttered so quietly, I'm not even sure Sirius heard me. I didn't even think about saying it, it just spilled out of my mouth. For a while, no words were said, we just sat there on my bed, looking at each other.

"Where does this leave us?" I finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Sirius said, averting his gaze from my eyes, blushing like a little school girl. I just realized how much better _"I want to be your boyfriend_" sounds compared to _"Will you go out with me?"_.

"Reg would hate me…." I thought out loud.

"Jade, I know you love Regulus, but stop trying to make him happy and make yourself happy."

"But if Regulus is happy, I'm happy."

"Really? So if Regulus stopped being friends with you and it made him _happy_, you would be happy as well?" Sirius raised an eyebrow into his hairline.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Exactly. Stop trying to make everyone else happy and let yourself win for once."

I blinked slowly at Sirius. _Let yourself win for once_. Those words stuck in my thoughts, echoing throughout my conscious. I closed the distance between the two of us, my lips brushing softly against his. It wasn't quick and one-sided like when he kissed me in the hospital wing. It wasn't unnatural and wild like the empty classroom snog. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. All too soon, we broke apart, our breathing slow, our gazes hazy. During the all too brief time our lips were one, I forget about _everything_. All thoughts of Derek left my head, along with the memories of the fight with Mum. Even thoughts of Regulus evacuated my head. The only thing that occupied my thoughts was how Sirius smelled. He smelled like pine needles, coffee, and cigarettes.

I just realized how much I like the way pine needles, coffee and cigarettes smell.

-x-

_**Author's Ramblings**_

_**How's that for an update? Originally this was going to be a dull, boring, filler chapter but then the idea for all of this came to me and I ran with it. Not too much humor in this one, but I think the cute kiss at the end makes up for it, yeah? Looking back, I wish I hadn't written the empty classroom scene. It was awkward, not timed right, and just didn't make sense. This would have been a better first Jade/Sirius real kiss scene, don'tcha think? I think so anyway. Well, I'm sorry this took so long to write, and that this chapter is kind of short. I thought it was a good place to end. Anyway, it took so long because I wrote this chapter about four times until I was finally satisfied with this one. Hopefully (no promises, but there is a good chance) that Chapter 20 will be up relatively soon. I'm really excited to write Chapter 20, I think my lovely readers will really enjoy it. It'll be a good chapter for all you Reggie-Lovers. Speaking of that cutie, not a lot of Regulus in this chapter! ): The lack Regulus made this not as funny as other updates, I believe. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys don't get enough credit. Your little reviews of wonderfulness remind me to start writing the next update! Oh, and I found the perfect song for Sirius. It's Mama by My Chemical Romance (I could talk about MCR forever, legit. But I can't believe it took my this long to figure out 'hey this sounds like Sirius and his Mama!'). It reminds me of him. Or of Jade's fight with her mom in this update! Alright, I stop boring you with my nonsense! Love you all!**_

_**xoxo**_


	20. The Tale Of Regulus

"You're so lucky!" Bellatrix droned on, an edge of jealousy present in her ton. Despite her being such a neurotic psychopath, Bellatrix is probably my favorite cousin. Oh, I like Andromeda, don't get me wrong. She was a lot of fun when we were younger, but then she went and got hitched with that muggle, Tonks something or other. Well, she got blasted off the family tree, and now she assumes everyone in the family (save for Sirius, of course) hates her. I have to pretend I hate her too, so in turn, I don't talk to her anymore. Sometimes, I really hate myself. Why can't I be my own person for once? Because it's way too complicated to be who I really am, that's why.

"It's such an honor," I said with just a slight hint of enthusiasm, just to keep things convincing. Bella was _in love_ with the fact that her very own cousin was joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. Hell, almost everyone in the family was in love with that idea. Oh, wait! They're forgetting about one persons opinion! _Mine_. When I was younger, I thought the Dark Arts were cool. I told Jade I stopped liking the Dark Arts back in third year. I lied to her (which is something I do very seldom). If we're being honest, I only really stopped enjoying the Dark Arts only this year. What changed my mind? This summer I had to torture an innocent muggle (I never told Jade this, but I've had meetings with Voldemort before. That's how I could torture the aforementioned muggle and not get caught by the ministry. _He_ had them break the trace on my wand. He has people inside the ministry. Scary, I know. Those poor unsuspecting people out there have no idea their government has been infiltrated by the Dark Lord). Hearing that little seven year old scream really got to me.

But in my opinion, I don't think too many people that join Voldemort are _evil_. I firmly believe that the reason many Slytherins are easily convinced to join Voldemort is because we are treated like shit by the rest of the houses while we are growing up. Imagine spending seven of the most important years of your life being told that you are part of the bad house and therefore bad yourself. Everyone boos your quidditch team. All the houses will hang out with everyone except you. You grow up being hated by your fellow students and many of your teachers.

Now imagine someone comes along and tells you that you're not worthless and bad. That you're invited to join a family where you will right the wrongs committed against you. You have the opportunity to be wanted and powerful instead of a hated outcast. Several of your former classmates are telling you how great it is. How you're welcomed and needed. These are the kids you grew up with. The classmates who went through all the same things you did. Being a Death Eater sounds pretty good now, doesn't it? Well, that's how I see it. Maybe that's why I'm not _too_ phased by the idea of become a Death Eater.

"Regulus? You keep staring off into space," Bellatrix waved a hand in front of my face, cackling in that Bellatrix like laugh. I have come to believe she has been cackling so menacingly since she was born. Maybe I'll ask Aunt Druella if she's always laughed like that.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"About what, your _girlfriend_?" Bellatrix said saucily, exaggerating the word _girlfriend_. I rolled my eyes at her insolence.

"I do not have a _girlfriend_, Bella," I pointed out. "If you're referring to Jade, then you are sadly mistaken. We're just friends." _Just friends._

"Okay then, Reggie-" I shot Bella the look of death. Only Jade can call me Reggie. God, I really hated that nickname. "Whatever you say," She cackled and walked off, probably to go harass some other innocent soul. I shook my head. I don't even know if Jade is coming tonight or not. I know that her parents told her no. There is no way in hell they told her yes. But, knowing Jade, she'll find someway to get here tonight. I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch which I was currently sitting upon. _Hey, Aunt Druella, the 1800's called. They want their furniture back!_ Like most people in my family, my Aunt and Uncle's house is stuffy, formal, and _ancient_.

"_Cissy, let me do your hair for you!"_ I could hear Bellatrix screech from upstairs. Females, and their need to spend _hours_ getting ready for one _stupid_ night. It was ridiculous. They don't need to do their hair, they should just leave it how it naturally is. It looks better that way anyway.

"_No! I am perfectly capable of doing it myself! Get that away from me!"_ Narcissa shrieked back. Narcissa was probably the fakest person I know. She pretends to like the dark arts, when really, you can tell she could give two hippogriffs about it. She pretends to be in _love_ with Lucius Malfoy, when you can tell she would leave him in a heartbeat if James Potter were to ask her to be his girlfriend. (Not that he ever would. It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out he has a strong disliking of Slytherins.) Cissy pretends and fakes it through the day. She's not the selfish sort of fake either. She does it all to make others happy. I don't think anyone knows the real her. I'll have to get around to talking to her about my observations, (maybe not the James one? Girls always get so pissy when you bring up the boy they like) maybe she'll open up to me.

I could feel myself growing bored, just sitting. Jade thinks she has the attention span of a moth (which is very true in loads of situations) but she has no idea. I can't sit in the quiet for extended amounts of time, or I'll start to think. I'll think the thoughts I have worked so hard to drive out of my head. The _you'll never be good enough_ thoughts. They'll just creep up on me and infect the rest of my conscious and then I end up doing nothing productive that day. I don't tell anyone I have these thoughts of self doubt and what not, because one, everyone will think I'm crazy (which I don't doubt I am. I'm messed up in the head. You could probably say I'm clinically depressed. Honestly, the only time I am actually, possibly _happy _is when I'm doing something incredibly juvenilely stupid with Jade) and two, it will make my parents look bad. You know, I have an image to maintain. I am their poster child, remember?

Screw this. Self pity is for the weak.

I picked myself off of the damn couch and walked up to the guest room where my things were. I've been stuck at Aunt and Uncle Cygnus' house for the past two days. I get to go home on the 30th. Joy. Becoming a Death Eater is what every sixteen year old wants for Christmas! I grabbed my broom off the top of my trunk. Yes, it's kind of cold to go for a fly, but I could use the numbing cold.

* * *

Mother of Merlin, it was _cold_. I flew through the icy wind that nipped at my exposed skin. I started to plummet to the ground via a steep dive but pulled out of it with the grace that all respectable seekers should have. I love being seeker, my brother once kindly told me in my fourth year that I liked being seeker so six other players could work their arses off while I take all the credit for winning. But the real reason I like being seeker is because it sets me apart from my family. As old and large as my family is, I'm the first Black to be a seeker. Can you believe that? They've all either been chasers, keepers, or beaters. What are the chances of that? It's sort of like my tiny way of rebelling against family tradition. It's stupid, I know, but still. Jade would make a fair seeker herself. She's built like one; small, thin and wiry. But, she's a beater, and a damn good one at that. I don't understand how such a small person can hit those bludgers so hard. I remember exactly how I convinced her to try out for quidditch.

"_I will_ consider_ trying out if you get down on one knee, proclaim your undying love for me, ask for my hand in marriage, and say that I am the best quidditch player ever," Jade giggled at her request. I rolled my eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of it, but my breath caught in my throat._

"_Jade Opal Potter, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world, and you kick ass at quidditch. Which is why I've been in love with you, ever since I laid eyes on you. My heart beats for you and I hope you feel the same way about me, because I love you and want to take your dainty hand in marriage," I found myself on one knee, saying all the things I've wanted to say to her for the longest time._

"_Get up, you're causing a scene," Her hand connecting with the back of my head._

* * *

"Stand here and greet the guests, Regulus," Mother said sharply, straightening my bow tie once again, even though it wasn't going to get any neater.

"Of course." This felt like a job a five year old would be appointed, but here I was, sixteen (almost seventeen) years old, greeting guests, as I was expected to. Remember, I'm Mummy and Daddy's golden boy, I _have _to make them look good. My own happiness aside, of course. As always. Family members and family friends trickled in, I used the same greeting every time. It was dull and boring. Every time the door opened, a small part of me would be filled with hope, thinking it was Jade, and every time that small part of me died when it was some distant relative wearing something horrendous.

"Hello, Aunt Dorea. Happy holidays," I said with fake cheer. Oh, how much I wanted to retreat back to the room I was staying in and finish that potions essay. _This_ is why I'm so good at school. Because I use work as an excuse to escape being with my family.

"Where is your brother…er, Samuel?" She narrowed her eyes and glanced around, as if he would magically appear out of thin. Actually, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

"Sirius," I corrected her. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue. Did I really have to go on about how my brother ran away? Really? It's been what, two years? Yeah, two years. He ran away at the end of my fourth year. You would think everyone in the family would know that he had been incinerated off of the family tree. My family _loves_ to gossip about those things.

"He is no longer a respectable member of our family, we do not associate with the likes of him," I mimicked the response my mother always told people when they asked about Sirius. Interest and curiosity filled the face of Aunt Dorea.

"Ohh, what happened?" Her voice dripping with nosiness. It made me sick. I refrained from rolling my eyes and telling her to sod the hell off.

"He ran away from home to go be with the blood traitors," I said blankly, not showing emotion. I don't let my family see how much I miss my brother.

"_Then __**leave**__!" Mother screamed pointing to the door. She stormed off to who knows where. Probably going to go cry in the drawing room. Sirius thinks Mum has no emotions at all, but he has no idea. She's one of the most emotional people I know. He has no idea how much he makes her cry. She thinks no one can hear her sniffling in there, but walls are thin. I can hear her. I opened my bedroom door a little bit more, and saw Sirius standing there stony-faced, in the doorway of his room. His eyes flickered to my face that was peering from behind my door._

"_What do __**you**__ want?" He growled. I'm pretty sure I flinched visibly at his words._

"_Nothing…" I muttered and closed my door, but not all the way. Just a crack was left open, so I could see if he left. I could hear him storming around his room. My bedroom door flew open, knocking me back. I stumbled and saw Sirius. I looked at him with questioning eyes._

"_I need to use your window, it's the only one that leads out to the garden," He jerked his head towards my open window. I already knew why he was leaving via window. Because if he tried to use the front door, someone would stop him. He's tried and failed to leave through the front door many times, and it hasn't worked any of the times. I stared at him blankly. Sirius didn't wait for my response and walked over to the window. He probably was going to scale down the trellis that was filled with ugly puke-yellow roses. It would be the easiest way out. So he was actually going to leave? For good? I remember when I was four and Sirius was five, and it was storming out, he would always come over to me room, where I would scared out of my mind from the thunder. He would always lay with me until I fell asleep. Sometimes I would stay up, just to talk to him about whatever my little four year old mind could come up with. After the storm would pass over and I would still be awake, Sirius would try and leave and I would beg him not to go. _

"_Don't go," I heard myself say, even though I don't remember thinking those words. Those two words stopped him dead in his tracks._

"_Why should I stay?" He narrowed his eyes at me. Why should he stay? He should stay because I'm his little brother, I love him. I need him. But, he's not happy here. He hates it here. He probably hates me. It would be selfish of me to make him stay where he least wants to be. He deserves to be happy._

"_Never mind…"_

"He ran away did he? Who is living with now?" Aunt Dorea's face washed over with a look of complete nosiness and interest. I may look calm on the outside, but on the inside I have beaten her with a bludger bat about seven times.

"The Potter's," I spat, just like Mother would of. She would be so proud!

"Oh. Right foul lot he's with. Although, if he's a blood traitor himself, then he deserves it." Aunt Dorea droned on and eventually left, probably to go bother someone else. I stood in the foyer for what felt like forever. How did I get stuck doing this again? I contemplated leaving to go attend the party. Mother couldn't get _too_ mad at me; I've been here longer than any human should have to endure.

"_Regulus!"_ A girly screech filled my ear drums as I was smothered in a hug. I swear to God, I couldn't breath.

"Can't…breathe…." I gasped out. She just hugged and squeezed me harder. This isn't going well.

"Regulus, I've missed you so much! How've you been?"

"Autumn, _I can't breathe_!" It felt like my lungs were going to _explode_. I peeled my second cousin twice removed (something along those lines, I don't know!) off of me and inhaled fresh oxygen. Ah. Relief.

"Regulus, you're too funny!" She slapped my shoulder a little too flirtatiously for a family member. Although, it's probably been ingrained into her head that me and her are going to get married and have lots of inbred death eater babies that will rule the world. Our parents' have been trying to set me up with her for _ages_.

"Haha, yeah…" I trailed off and listened to her talk a mile a minute. I don't even know _what _she was talking about. Something about bananas…

"Jade," A small gasp left my mouth as my best friend walked through the front door. She looked absolutely _stunning_. It was a breath of fresh air, seeing someone wearing something from this century. Her dress was emerald green (I remember buying that dress with her. I picked it out, actually. She told me she wanted something as _Slytherin_ as possible) with clusters of silver gems here and there. Her dark brown curls (still with faint hints of green. I never undid those highlights for her because I liked them. I think they suit her) were just loose and wild. No makeup was found on her face. It was perfect.

"_Thank you_," I watched her look over her shoulder and mouth those words. The faint pop of apparition could be heard. She turned her head back towards me and a grin broke out across her face.

"Happy Christmas," I said to her as she came over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and I honestly didn't want to let go. Her hair smelled like oranges…and _cigarettes_? But she doesn't smoke…unless she picked up that habit without telling me..

"I've missed you," She broke the hug and looked up at me. God, was she short. I looked over at Autumn, who was giving Jade the look of death. Jade most of noticed this too, because she started laughing.

"I promise, I won't steal your man," Jade looked over at Autumn, giving her the most serious face she could manage. Autumn gave her an indifferent sniff and walked into the parlor, where the party was being held.

"Thank Merlin you came, I would have been stuck with my psychotic family _all by myself_, and I couldn't handle that."

"It was a struggle to get here, to be honest, I had to get dressed in a public bathroom, it was disgusting to say the least. I got some odd looks when I walked out of the restroom wearing a ball gown, but _hey_. Shit happens." Jade launched into detail about her journey here, and the big argument she had with her mum.

"You didn't have to go all that trouble for little ol' me," I put my hand against my heart and smiled at her. It was good to talk to my best friend in the flesh, rather than through owl. Besides, I shouldn't even be owling her in the first place. Mum doesn't want any of those "_ruddy birds flying in and out of my home while we are expecting the Dark Lord_." Ridiculous, I tell you.

"I'd do anything for you, Reggie."

"Does that include a drunken one night stand?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Oh hot damn, of course it does," She laughed and started walking towards the parlor_. Welp_. I guess my job of greeting people is over.

"I have to go introduce you to Mum first, then you can mingle with the others," I grabbed Jade's elbow and tugged her gently towards my parents.

"What? I've already met them_ how many times_?"

"I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet. Haven't you noticed that I introduce you every time you're with me?" I shook my head.

"I suppose you're right about that…" Jade looked around the parlor with wide eyes, taking in all of the ancient dresses and antique furnishings. The furniture was pushed against the walls, so there was room to dance. Honestly, no one was really dancing and Jade stuck out like a sore thumb, in her modern clothing.

"Mother, this is Jade Potter. You've met her before," I motioned a hand towards Jade.

"Hello, Mrs. Black. Happy Christmas," Jade smiled and shook my mothers hand. She's so cute when she tries to be formal. Mum looked Jade over, even though we've gone through this routine six thousand times in the past.

"You're the Potter girl, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jade bit her lip nervously. She looks like a puppy that is about to be kicked off of a bridge into a pool of fire.

"Regulus talks very highly of you, you can drop the Ma'am." _I think something just hit the floor…my jaw._ I still have to call my Mum ma'am! Eh, maybe it's because Jade is a female and Mum has always favored girls. She always wanted I daughter. The doctor told my parents I was going to be a _girl_. They even painted my nursery pink and everything. Turned out I wasn't the little girl they always wanted. See, I've been disappointing people since they day I was born. Jade looked as taken back as I did. Mother left to go talk to other people, leaving Jade and I alone.

"Want to dance and get this party going? It's dead in here," Jade asked, looking around at the lack of excitement this gathering had.

"Sure why no-" Jade pulled me out onto the dance floor, which was completely empty, and the only sounds were the string quartet that was playing and the small conversations my family members were holding. I felt the eyes of curious on lookers watch us. I held Jade's tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, lacing her finger behind it. We swayed back and forth to the music. Slow dancing is so easy, I don't understand why I was made to take dancing lessons as a child. A hippogriff could do it, it's that easy.

"So how's you're holiday going?" I asked. Other pairs of people trickled onto the dance floor. I pulled Jade closer to me, just a little bit. Not enough that she would think anything of it, but enough that I could pretend that we were more than friends. _Why is it that some people can't see a good thing when it's standing right in front of them?_ Honestly, I think I would treat her better than any of her past romantic interests. Better than that Ravenclaw in second year. Better than Jonas did last year. A _hell_ of a lot better than Derek friggin' Pacheco did. I know all of her favorite things. I listen to her and laugh at her dirty jokes. I wouldn't dump her on Christmas Eve (cough, _Ravenclaw guy_, cough). I wouldn't leave her for some girl I met at the bar (cough, _Jonas_, cough). I wouldn't manipulate her and use her (cough, _Derek_, cough). But alas, here I am. Stuck in the _just friends_ zone. That's okay though. I'm alright with living in constant pain.

"Hello?" She hadn't answered me. "Jade? Bitty? Hellllllloooooooooooooooooooo?"

"What?" Jade looked up at me and blinked. She had not a vacant look, more of a _I was thinking about other things and you interrupted my train of thought_ look. She looked distant.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" I put a hand to her forehead. She didn't feel like she was running a fever.

"Yeah...I just," Jade bit her lip nervously. Oh shit. "Can we talk?" She averted my gaze and took interest in the floor. Shit shit shit.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Come with me," She pulled me towards the French doors that opened up to the back patio. A million thoughts flooded my head as we walked towards those doors.

"_Regulus, I hate your guts and I've only pretended to be your friend because I feel sorry for you,"_ I shook that thought away. No. That's not it.

"_Regulus, I'm pregnant."_ MotherfuckingMerlin, that would be a nightmare.

"_Regulus, Sirius and I are madly in love with each other and we actually have been all year, but we just came to terms with our feelings."_ That is just ridiculous. Jade and Sirius barely even talk, they could never _fancy_ each other. They never interact with each other, and when they do, it's when they are arguing or yelling at each other or when she's drunk . Besides, it would be very out of character of Sirius to betray his best friend by dating his little sister with whom James doesn't get along with. Plus, that would be terribly cliché and Mary-Sue like.

"_Regulus, I have a confession. I've fancied you for awhile, but I never wanted to ruin our friendship, but I'm willing to risk that for a relationship with you because I care about you. As more than friends." _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I wish.

"_Regulus. I know you fancy the pants off of me."_ Shit. That's probably what this is about.

"Jade?" I took a shaky breath.

"Regulus," She looked up at me, her blue eyes dancing with the threat of tears. _Oh God, don't cry. _"You know that I love you. You're my best friend."

"Don't beat around the bush." I said grimly.

"Reg…I…Sirius and I. We have feelings for each other."

Each word rang in my ears. And the award for _Most Pathetic Life_ goes to Regulus Black!

"What?" I said dumbly, even though I knew exactly what she said.

"Sirius and I…we _like_ each other, Regulus."

It hurt just to look at her. Tears stung my eyes, but I choked them back. No, I will not cry. I don't care if the girl I love just told me that her and my _casa nova _brother fancy each other. I don't care that he is better than me in every single way, and now that she likes him, I stand _no chance_. Sirius always wins. Always. Before he went all _Gryffindor_, he was Mum and Dad's favorite son. Hard to believe I know. And now he has Jade too. _My _Jade. _My_ best friend. I shouldn't be this hurt. I shouldn't feel like my heart is lodged in my throat. I'm that person who everyone replaces after awhile. I should of known it was only a matter of time before Jade replaced me too.

"Regulus, don't be mad…." Jade chewed her lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"You…just told me you fancy the person who you _know_ put me through a lot of pain. The person who you _know_ left me and replaced me with another brother. The person who you _know_ likes to make my life living hell. You're telling me to _not_ be mad? Of course I'm going to be upset. I'm sure right now, all you want is for me to tell you _everything is going to be okay_. Well guess what, Jade. It's not. It's not going to be okay."

-x-

_**Author's Note!**_

_**HOLY SHIT. AN UPDATE! Can you believe it? I can't. This took *forever* to write. Oh and incase any of you were completely lost this chapter, it's told from Regulus' point of view. I hope you all would of figured that one out. So yeah, about the lack of update…real life got in the way. I can't be on the computer past 9 (bullshit, I know. That puts an end to my late night blogging…) and I can only be on the computer for like 2 hours a day. I'm kind of dying right now, from internet withdrawal. So yeah, I don't know when the next chapter will be up\: And thank you too all my readers and a special thank you to all my reviewers, I love when I get your little emails :D Alright, I'll wrap this up. Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm such a stupid bitch, aren't I? :D**_

_**xoxox**_


	21. GOOD NEWS, BUT NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

Oh my gosh guys I have been away for so long and I'm sorry that this isn't a real update but I felt I needed to fill you lovelies in. So I could go into why I haven't updated in 546376543 years but it really just gets down to the fact that I just didn't have time, I'm lazy, and I've been very ill. But here's the plan, first I'm going through each chapter and editing the fuck out of them because holy tits I used to have really horrible grammar. wHY DID NONE OF YOU CALL ME OUT ON THIS. So I'm going to edit all of the stuff that is posted and I'm going to start working on a new chapter, hopefully I'll get it done over break! Sorry for the delay BUT I'M BAAAACK.


End file.
